


The Love Shack

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Thadastian + Niff + Klaine]<br/>Ha partecipato alla <i>Warblers Week Christmas Edition</i>.<br/>---------------------------<br/>Sebastian, per cercare di creare un gruppo solido ed unito e anche per pavoneggiarsi, decide di inviare tutti i suoi compagni dei Warblers a passare il Natale con lui nel suo meraviglioso chalet in montagna.<br/>Sfortunatamente, o fortunatamente a seconda di come volete vederlo, tutti accettano e si ritrovano a dividere quell'enorme casa nel bel mezzo del nulla cosmico per una settimana.<br/>Una cosa che non aveva previsto era la presenza di Thad al suo fianco e l'effetto che faceva su di lui.<br/>Cosa potrà succedere in questa convivenza forzata?<br/>In due parole: <i>di tutto</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #Day One: Il calore del camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Raiting:** Verde  
>  **Pairing:** Thadastian, Niff
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voglio ringraziare Gipsiusy per avermi “illuminato” sul titolo di questa week.  
> Era partita come una semplice raccolta di shot che non dovevano essere collegate così strettamente tra loro tranne che per il tema del Natale, ma una cosa tira un’altra e mi è venuta una specie di mini long di ben nove capitoli ognuno con un prompt della _Warblers Christmas Week_.  
>  Ho avuto già un primo feedback dalla mia Babbazza e beh dico solo che ad un certo punto l’ho vista quasi cadere dalla sedia e ridere come ‘na matta.  
> Quindi, buona lettura e buon divertimento :3  
> In ogni shot c’è un piccolo schema con Raiting, Pairing e eventuali Avvisi.  
> Uomo avvisato, mezzo salvato.
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quando Sebastian aveva proposto a quella mandria di matti di passare le vacanze di Natale con lui nel suo preziosissimo chalet sulle montagne non pensava che tutti quanti avrebbero accettato con tanto di sorriso.

E proprio in quel momento Sebastian si trovava al check-in dell’aeroporto per prendere quel volo che l’avrebbe rinchiuso per una settimana con dei pazzi scatenati che neanche sotto tranquillanti riuscivano a stare fermi.

Erano bloccati da due ore all’aeroporto perché Wes non voleva consegnare il suo martelletto, che lui chiamava Winky, agli agenti per controllare che non ci sia nessuna sostanza stupefacente al suo interno.

Sebastian pensò che vedendo quel gruppo di ragazzi anche un idiota avrebbe pensato che erano sotto l’effetto di qualche droga, invece no, perché i Warblers erano così di natura.

Il pensiero che rimbombava a ripetizione nella testa di Bas come un disco rotto era esattamente questo: “Ti prego chiunque ci sia lassù, ma se mi vuoi bene, non farmi diventare come questi esseri”.

Sebastian spostò lo sguardo alla sua destra da cui proveniva una puzza di bruciato, abbassò lo sguardo e vide James, Trent, Nick e Jeff intorno ad un cestino che era in fiamme.

“Cosa diavolo state facendo?”

Nick si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso innocente e parlò con quella sua voce calma e tranquilla come se stesse raccontando di quello che aveva mangiato la sera prima.

“Avevamo freddo. Vuoi venirti a riscaldare anche tu?”

Bas spalancò gli occhi e di scatto si alzò allontanandosi da quel gruppo di piromani.

Si sedette vicino a David sperando nel suo buonsenso, ma non appena guardò cosa stava facendo si rimangiò tutto.

“David, perché stai lavorando a maglia?” domandò più scioccato che sorpreso.

“Ho sentito che in montagna fa davvero tanto freddo e stavo facendo delle sciarpe di lana per tutti voi, prendetelo come il mio regalo di Natale” rispose con estrema calma ignorando gli sguardi dell’altro. “Se vuoi ti ci posso scrivere anche il nome, lo so fare” rivelò orgoglioso guardando finalmente Sebastian.

“Mi spiegate che vi fa la Dalton? Io abbandono prima di ritrovarmi in manicomio.”

Bas scappò lontano da tutti nascondendosi dietro un cartellone pubblicitario, quando sentì la chiamata per il loro volo si volatilizzò dentro l’aereo passando in tempo di record tutti i controlli rimasti e sedendosi al suo bellissimo posto vicino al finestrino lontano da tutti gli uccellaci.

Cosa che non aveva preveduto Bas era che gli si sedesse vicino Thad Harwood sistemando il suo baglio a mano nel posto libero in modo che nessuno ci si sistemasse.

La cosa che lasciò di stucco Bas fu che invece di mettersi distante da lui, Thad si fosse seduto nel posto affianco al suo. Loro due si trovavano gomito a gomito, Bas riusciva a sentire il profumo di Thad invadergli il naso e percepiva una strana sensazione all’altezza dello stomaco.

Thad si girò verso di lui dedicandogli uno dei suoi sorridi che facevano traballare le gambe a Bas, fortuna che ora era seduto altrimenti sarebbe caduto per terra.

“Ho sentito che hai avuto una piccola dimostrazione della pazzia dei mie amici” disse Thad andando ad accendere il tablet che si era portato, “mi dispiace, loro non sanno… _controllarsi_ , è la parola giusta.”

“N-non importa”, mai Bas aveva balbettato in vita sua, ma quel ragazzo gli faceva partire i pochi neuroni che non si era giocato con la movida francese, “davvero. Prima o poi mi dovrò abituare a loro, no?”

“Io sono rimasto traumatizzato la prima volta. Avevano creato una specie di pignatta di carta crespa a forma di usignolo e me l’hanno fatta rompere con una spranga di ferro,” Bas gli rivolse uno sguardo curioso, “non erano riusciti a scassinare l’armadio della palestra” spiegò. “Non appena la ruppi esplose. Davvero, mi ritrovai ricoperto di una sostanza verde puzzolente, non riuscivo a togliermela di dosso, avrò dovuto fare una cinquantina di docce prima di tornare rosa. Ho puzzato di muffa per due settimane, nessuno mi si voleva avvicinare. E’ stato orribile.”

Sebastian si immaginò il corpo di Thad colpito dal getto di acqua, il vapore coprire delicatamente quella pelle meravigliosa, immaginò la sensazione di afferrare quei fianchi perfetti e di affondare il volto nel suo collo e…

Ritornò alla realtà sentendo la risata di Thad, lo guardò e si decise a dire qualcosa per non sembrare un idiota.

“Beh, io ho semplicemente visto quattro ragazzi intorno ad un falò all’interno di un aeroporto e David fare la maglia e vantarsi delle sue doti, ma sto ancora bene, ma posso chiamarti quando mi servirà la camicia di forza”, utilizzò la sua solita voce, quella che non tradiva nessun sentimento.

Thad lo guardò sempre con quel sorriso stampato in faccia.

“Sempre a tua disposizione” disse semplicemente non comprendendo che tipo di reazione aveva creato scatenato in Bas.

Il parigino cercò di mantenere la calma, ma quando la mano di Thad si posò delicatamente sulla sua pensò di svenire.

“Senti, so quanto non sopporti essere disturbato, quindi ti va di vederti un film con me? Ho portato le doppie cuffie, ho una serie di-”

“Sì” rispose troppo velocemente, quando se ne accorse cercò di salvarsi, “non veglio che nessuno mi faccia qualche stupida domanda e mi faccia atterrare con l’intenzione di uccidere per poi nascondere il cadavere tra le nevi perenni.”

Thad scoppiò in una risata passando un paio di cuffie a Bas, “Sempre il solito tipo amichevole” ironizzò.

Bas si infilò le cuffie velocemente sperando che passasse in fretta il tempo.

  
  


“ _Decisamente era meglio restare sulla’aereo_.”

Fu il primo pensiero che fece Bas appena entrato nel suo chalet.

I Warbler si erano sparpagliati in tutta la casa prendendo possesso del divano, della vasca idromassaggio e soprattutto della cucina in cui andarono subito a cercare gli alcolici.

Bas si prese la radice del naso tra due dita cercando di mantenere il controllo.

Thad gli posò le mani sulle spalle, “Non ti preoccupare, nel giro di cinque ore saranno sfiniti, è solo l’euforia di una cosa nuova” spiegò massaggiando i muscoli tesi di Bas.

Sebastian sotto quel tocco si sentì sciogliere, quando stava per chiudere gli occhi per bearsi completamente di quelle mani fatate non sentì più il contatto, Thad l’aveva superato per andare al piano di sopra.

Quando un ora dopo anche Bas salì le scale come un condannato a morte, pregò che nessuno gli rompesse qualcosa o che almeno il danno fosse minimo, in quell’ora aveva visto succedere l’Apocalisse in casa sua.

Aprì la porta della sua camera trovandoci già una borsa per terra e del vapore uscire dalla porta del bagno semichiusa, si avvicinò con prudenza cercando di capire se non era uno scherzo dei Warblers, quando nulla lo attaccò si decise ad entrare in bagno con il suo miglior sguardo di sfida che potesse avere.

“Cosa diavolo ci fai in camera mia e nella mia doccia?” ringhiò.

La porta della doccia si aprì velocemente e la visione del busto di Thad colpì Bas lasciandolo senza fiato.

“Scusami, ma era l’unica camera rimasta libera, gli altri si sono messi in cinque su un letto e io odio stare stretto quando dormo… Ma se non vuoi me ne vado subito. E scusa per la doccia, ma dopo un viaggio lungo sono abituato a buttarmi sotto il getto dell’acqua calda.”

Di nuovo quel sorriso questa volta accompagnato da quella magnifica visione.

“N-non c’è problema, davvero, puoi restare qui. Siamo gli unici rimasti ancora sani di mente, sai dobbiamo salvaguardarci” disse velocemente prima di fuggire fuori dal bagno.

Prese un respiro profondo, fece un paio di passi, stava sul punto di entrare in bagno ed urlare contro di Thad perché non poteva essere _così_   che sentì il rumore di qualcosa che si era rotto.

In meno di un secondo si ritrovò davanti a Nick e Jeff che si immobilizzarono davanti alla figura di Bas minacciosa.

Entrambi sorridono cercando di nascondere l’arma del delitto.

Dietro di loro c’era un vaso rotto che si era frantumato per terra sporcando il parque d’acqua e di terra, Bas osservò il suo prezioso pavimento per cercare qualche danno maggiore, quando vide che non era rovinato tornò a fissare i due.

Nick prese la mano di Jeff e con voce disperata si rivolse al’altro: “Fa morire me, amore mio, tu vivi e fatti una vita, sposati e chiama il tuo primo maschio come me in modo da ricordarti per sempre del nostro amore stroncato prematuramente da una cornacchia malefica.”

Sebastian si spiaccicò una mano in faccia cercando di mantenere la calma, ma era il suo girono fortunato perché due secondi dopo gli passò vicino David con addosso solo un asciugamano mentre gocciolava per tutto il corridoio per andare a prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua.

“Hey Sebby, la tua vasca ad idromassaggio è fantastica!”

L’ira funesta si posò sul ragazzo di colore, contò mentalmente fino a tre per poi scoppiare.

“Prima di tutto il mio nome è Sebastian. Secondo chi vi ha dato il permesso di entrare nella MIA vasca ad idromassaggio e terzo… Perché diavolo mi stai bagnando tutto il corridoio quando c’è il mini bar vicino alla vasca?”

Jeff guardò Bas ridendo, “Guarda amore, tra un po’ gli esce il fumo dalle orecchie e le fiamme dal naso!” disse con euforia.

Nick prese per mano il suo ragazzo e velocemente lo trascinò via, “Andiamo prima di finirci noi tra le fiamme”.

“Ma io voglio vedere come va a finire! Se Sebby uccide David posso diventare io membro del consiglio?”

Il ringhio che uscì da Sebastian fece scappare via Jeff che trascinò con se anche il suo ragazzo, era rimasto solo David davanti al solista.

“Sarò compassionevole con te, ti do tre secondi per sparire dalla mia vista, dopo di che non sarò responsabile della mia ira” parlò tenendo un tono apparentemente calmo, ma David aveva già imparato a conoscere quando era meglio darsela a gambe e quando si poteva restare a scherzare con il parigino.

In quel momento era meglio scegliere la prima opzione, Sebastian stava per esplodere da un momento all’altro e non era un bello spettacolo.

David corse via lasciando Sebastian da solo.

Quando il ragazzo si calmò sistemò il casino che avevano lasciato glia altri compagni sbuffando e lanciandogli insulti in tutte le lingue che conosceva.

Dall’alto delle scale la figura di Thad Harwood si allontanava con un piccolo sorriso sul volto.

 

Arrivato alla sera Sebastian si sentiva esausto, aveva passato tutto il giorno a rincorrere quei bambini cresciuti troppo per evitare che rompessero qualcosa di valore.

Era stancante ma anche molto degradante.

Lui, il grande Sebastian Smythe, costretto a fare da bay sitter ad un gruppo di ragazzi che giudicava maturi e seri.

Ma i Warblers non sono mai quel che appaiono.

Da quando aveva scoperto la relazione tra Nick e Jeff gli si era aperto un mondo di idiozie senza fine al quale avrebbe preferito rinunciare.

Trovò il letto la creazione più perfetta del mondo, ma appena il corpo caldo di Thad si distese al suo fianco e lo spagnolo gli rivolse un sorriso pensò che quello sguardo fosse la perfezione.

Il mattino dopo la casa era invasa da un silenzio disumano, così grande che Bas pensava stesse sognando.

Scese le scale trovando tutti i ragazzi intorno al camino acceso in adorazione delle fiamme.

“L’ho acceso questa mattina appena sono sceso, la casa era un po’ fredda e dall’ora non si sono allontanati” spiegò Thad passandogli un bicchiere di succo d’arancia.

“Forse oggi avremo un po’ di pace” sperò Bas sedendosi sull’isola della cucina.

“Non cantar subito vittoria, si stancano presto, bisogna continuamente dargli un giocattolo nuovo da rompere.”

“Se provano a rompere qualcosa di mio si sbagliano di grosso” annunciò minaccioso.

Thad rise, “Io dico che entro questa sera romperanno qualcosa” ipotizzò appoggiandosi vicino a Bas.

Avevano dormito magnificamente insieme, il letto era così caldo riscaldato dai loro corpi e sembravano fatti apposta per stare vicini.

I pensieri di Bas vennero interrotti dal suono di tante scarpe che si muovevano all’unisono verso l’esterno.

“Te l’avevo detto, vanno a caccia di un nuovo gioco”, indicò la finestra che dava sul giardino dove si vedevano i ragazzi giocare a pelle di neve.

Bas andò a spegnere il camino e tornò di sopra cercando di stare il più lontano possibile.

Riuscì a evitare quel branco di matti fino al pranzo, dovette scendere per non morire di fame, a tavolo trovò il delirio puro tra chi si tirava il cibo, chi si metteva a disegnare con gli spaghetti, chi faceva buffe imitazioni di personaggi televisivi, Bas si sentì in un manicomio.

Una mano lo stava chiamando e subito il suono della voce di Thad lo catapultò al suo fianco, dove osservando i suoi movimenti riuscì a passare il pranzo senza avere un esaurimento nervoso.

Il danno peggiore fu scoperto di pomeriggio, quando Sebastian decise di lasciare la sua camera di protezione per far vedere che era ancora vivo al resto della marmaglia.

Si fermò davanti all’entrata della cucina dove Nick e Jeff stavano battibeccando su qualcosa che di sicuro era rotto.

“Te l’avevo detto io, tesoro, che dovevamo chiamare Sebby” disse Jeff, al soprannome con cui era stato _di nuovo_ chiamato cercò di chiudere un occhio.

“Ma dai, è uno stupidissimo termostato, ce ci vuole a sistemarlo!” rispose Nick, la sua voce tradì un minimo di preoccupazione.

“Cosa state facendo?” ringhiò cercando anche di spaventarli.

Il danno era davvero grande questa volta e Sebastian l’aveva capito solo guardandoli sbiancare davanti alla sua presenza minacciosa e furibonda.

Bas stava per urlare quando David passò dicendo una cosa che lo fece incazzare completamente: “Hey ragazzi, vi avevo detto di alzare il riscaldamento, non abbassarlo”.

David fece fare due giri alla sua sciarpa di lana e sparì per le scale.

“Ok, cerchiamo di mantenere la calma, non è successo niente è solo rott-” iniziò Nick.

“Voi, esseri decerebrati, come avete osato toccare cose di cui neanche capite il funzionamento?”

“Ma gli altri volev-” iniziò a parlare Jeff.

“Non parlare _biondo tinto_!” lo zittì Bas.

Jeff si andò a rintanare tra le braccia di Nick prossimo a scoppiare a piangere.

“Ora voi due con tutti gli altri idioti che hanno avuto questa idea geniale andate giù in città alla ricerca di un bravo elettricista che aggiusti il termostato, ok?”, l’occhiata che gli rivolse li fulminò.

Nick e Jeff annuirono per poi defilarsi velocemente chiamando a rapporto tutti i Warbler per andare in missione.

Sebastian si buttò sul divano esausto e il bello che non era passata neanche una giornata dal loro arrivo.

Quando Thad scese al piano di sotto si strinse nelle spalle sentendo che la temperatura della casa era drasticamente diminuita.

“Sì che siamo giovani e forti, ma io mi sto congelando” disse prendendo il primo cappotto che si trovava davanti ed indossandolo.

“Potremmo accendere il camino” pigolò Bas.

Thad si voltò verso di lui e annuì, si avvicinò a Sebastian e lo aiutò a sistemare la legna nel grande camino di marmo bianco, i due si lanciavano continue occhiate, ma nessuno prese la parole per rompere quel silenzio che li circondava.

Una volta che il fuoco ebbe attaccato bene, una folata di aria calda colpì i due ragazzi che si sederono per terra allungando le mani verso il calore.

Thad notò un plaid piegato vicino al divano, si alzò per prenderlo, Bas seguì tutti i suoi movimenti con la coda dell’occhio.

Sentì la sua presenza avvicinarsi e poi un ulteriore calore lo coprì anche sulla schiena, non si rese neanche conto che Thad gli aveva poggiato la coperta sulle spalle che se lo ritrovò seduto a neanche un centimetro da lui.

Sebastian si voltò cercando di rivolgergli la sua solita occhiata sprezzante, ma quando si ritrovò quel sorriso dolce l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu sorridere di rimando.

I due restarono in silenzio, rotto solo dai loro respiri e dallo sfrigolare della legna sul fuoco.

Thad allungò il braccio circondando la schiena di Sebastian, appoggiò la mano sul suo fianco e lo tirò verso di sé.

Bas si ritrovò improvvisamente stretto tra le braccia di Thad, un calore lo invase e l’odore dell’altro lo inebriò, riuscì a riprendere il controllo di sé solo dopo qualche secondo e cercò di allontanarsi con scarsi risultati.

“Resta” sussurrò Thad al suo orecchio, un brivido percorse tutta la schiena di Sebastian.

“Perché?” domandò stringendosi di più all’altro.

“Mi piace averti vicino” ammise, Thad aveva un debole per Sebastian, lo si leggeva nei suoi occhi, ma forse l’altro non voleva vedere il modo in cui lo guardava o come gli rivolgeva con quel sorriso che avrebbe potuto illuminare una casa.

“Di solito la gente mi sta lontana.”

“Io non sono come la gente, a me tu piaci.”

Sebastian alzò velocemente gli occhi incatenandoli a quelli di Thad, voleva vedere se era sincero o se lo stesse solo prendendo in giro, ma quello che vide gli fece mozzare il fiato.

Gli occhi di Thad erano illuminati, poteva capire che quello era lo sguardo che si dedicava a chi era importante, a chi si amava.

“Davvero?” domandò con un sorriso ebete sul volto, mai Bas si sarebbe mostrato così _debole_ davanti ad una persona, ma davanti a lui c’era Thad e con lui qualsiasi barriera veniva distrutta, con lui si sentiva tornare quell’adolescente insicuro che era una volta prima di prendere la strada che l’aveva trasformato in questo cattivo ragazzo che si divertiva rubando i fidanzati degli altri.

“Davvero, davvero.”

Sebastian alzò un sopracciglio guardando la Thad con un stupore, “Hai davvero usato una citazione di Shrek? Hai rovinato un momento del genere con una cosa così.. così stupida!” sbottò allontanandosi dall’altro.

“Ti prego, dimmi che mi stavi prendendo in giro, perché se eri serio io potrei castrarti con le mie mani e-”

Thad era scoppiato in una sonora risata, rideva così forte che si teneva la pancia per il dolore.

“Sei un idiota”, incrociò le braccia al petto e si voltò dando la schiena a Thad.

Lo spagnolo smise di ridere e si avvicinò con calma avvolgendo con le braccia il busto appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Adoro quando dai di matto, fai questa tua faccia che mi fa impazzire”, posò un bacio sulla guancia di Bas stringendolo più forte.

Il silenzio che li inglobò era quasi surreale, si potevano sentire i pensieri di Bas correre nella sua testa scontrandosi contro le pareti e rimbalzare per tutto lo spazio che si trovava momentaneamente vuoto, Thad riusciva a farlo diventare un completo idiota. Ogni volta che si trovavano alle riunioni, lui cercava sempre di impressionarlo o con una canzone che lo metteva in mostra o prendendo decisioni importanti da sottoporre al consiglio, Thad ogni volta lo guardava e sorrideva, ascoltava la sua proposta e l’accettava anche se era incredibilmente folle.

Il camino davanti a loro creava dei bellissimi giochi di luce sul marmo bianco, le figure danzavano su quel bianco andando ad intrecciarsi.

Il fuochi illuminava gli occhi verdi di Sebastian facendoli diventare accesi e splendenti come due smeraldi, Thad ci si stava perdendo dentro, anche se con la sua posizione ne poteva vedere solo un piccolo spicchio.

Sebastian si sciolse dalla sua posa rigida appoggiandosi al petto di Thad.

Thad baciò la tempia dell’altro che si rilassò sotto le sue carezze.

Thad non aveva mai visto Sebastian così aperto nei sui confronti, anche se si lanciavano continue occhiate tutti i giorni, loro non erano mai riusciti a condividere un momento così intimo.

Sebastian sorrise, si girò stando faccia a faccia con Thad. Da quella distanza riusciva a sentire il respiro caldo di Thad solleticargli le labbra, si ritrovò a fissarle pensando a quanto potessero essere morbide ed invitanti.

Si avvicinò lentamente a lui, accarezzò una guancia di Thad sentendo l’accenno di barba pizzicargli le dita.

Erano a pochi millimetri di distanza, stavano per toccarsi le loro labbra fondendosi in una sola…

Quando la porta si aprì riversando quella baraonda di ragazzi che felici e contenti rientravano.

Thad e Sebastian si allontanarono velocemente sperando che nessuno dei Warblers li avesse visti.

Nick teneva per mano Jeff sorridendo trionfante, “Vedi, abbiamo trovato l’elettricista che sistemerà tutto” annunciò con orgoglio mentre un uomo dietro di loro sfrecciava verso la cucina per sistemare il termostato.

I Warblers si buttarono vicino al camino beandosi del calore dopo essere stati tutto il pomeriggio di fuori al freddo.

Iniziarono a raccontare le loro avventure incredibili: Wes aveva urlato “Lui è il mio amore, siamo anime gemelle! Non si compra l’amore della propria vita al supermercato!” contro una signora che gli aveva chiesto dove avesse comprato il suo martelletto; Ethan e Trent che avevano organizzato tutto insieme agli altri ragazzi avevano messo in atto una serie di scherzi ai danni dei poveri abitanti di quella cittadina, il più bello di tutti –da come lo decantavano- era stato fatto ad un nerd a cui avevano fatto credere di trovarsi dentro Matrix, i Warblers erano abituati ad acrobazie a rallentatore e non c’avevano messo niente a ricreare un pezzo del film da soli, il povero nerd aveva urlato di averlo sempre saputo e avevo corso verso gli altri passanti parlandogli in una lingua strana.

In tutta quella mischia nessuno notò i due ragazzi che cercavano disperatamente di avvicinarsi, ma per ora Sebastian e Thad dovevano accontentarsi di incrociare i loro occhi e scambiarsi dei sorrisi che significavano molto di più.

Bas prese il plaid con cui Thad li aveva coperti e se lo mise addosso aspirando l’odore dell’altro, beandosi del calore che il camino gli trasmetteva ripensando a quando lo donava solo a loro due stretti sotto quella stoffa.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**  
>  Salve a tutti e benvenuti nella mia prima long dedicata ai Warblers!  
> Era da tanto tempo che desideravo fare una ff Thadastian, rubo sempre spazio nelle long per lasciare qualche loro scenetta, ma per una volta questi due sono i protagonisti.  
> Insieme a Thad&Bas ci saranno anche i miei adorabili Niff e faranno la loro apparizione -magica- anche i Klaine (sono le mie guest star).  
> In realtà Kurt&Blaine non sarebbero dovuti rientrare in questa week, ma da Klainers in stato terminale non ho saputo resistere.
> 
> Volevo ringraziare la mia Babbazza che mi ha sopportanto negli scleri della scrittura, Clare per avermi fatto una betatura in extrarapido e voi per averla letta!  
> Dico solo che alla scena della maglia con David quando la Babbazza l'ha letto l'ho vista cadere per terra e ridere come una matta x'D
> 
>  
> 
> _Per sclerare in compagnia e avere notizie per aggiornamenti, spoiler e altro ancora potete passare nella[mia pagina](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) a dare un'occhiata (;_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta questa prima shot/capitolo e che vi abbia strappato almeno un sorriso (:
> 
> Baci,
> 
>  
> 
> _Echy;_


	2. #Day Two: Cioccolata in tazza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Raiting** : Verde  
>  **Pairing** : Thadastian, Niff

Stava stingendo quella tazza di cioccolata fumante senza ricordarsi come questa era arrivata tra le sue mani.

Dopo l’incursione dei Warblers che aveva interrotto il quasi bacio che stava per dare a Thad, il suo cervello si era staccato dalla realtà e stava ripercorrendo quei mesi che erano passati dal suo arrivo alla Dalton.

La prima persona che aveva visto era stata Thad, gli aveva sorriso e consegnato l’orario delle sue lezioni.

Sebastian Smythe era il tipico ragazzo da storie da una notte, era bello, attraente e con quell’aura di perversione che faceva calamitare tutti gli sguardi su di lui; ogni sera ripeteva le stesse azioni: trovava un bel ragazzo, se lo portava a letto, o anche nel primo cubicolo libero, e poi ognuno per la sua strada. Mai nulla di serio.

Mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato che proprio lui, che si teneva lontano dal romanticismo e dai sentimenti come se fossero la peste, avrebbe preso una cotta colossale, così grande da cambiare completamente i suoi modi quando si trovava in compagnia del ragazzo.

La gomitata che gli arrivò nello stomaco lo riportò nella realtà. Si voltò lanciando un’occhiata omicida a Trent che indietreggiò allontanandosi il più possibile da lui.

Bas decise di lasciar perdere di dire qualcosa di tremendamente cattivo perché in quel momento aveva in mente solo una cosa: il respiro caldo di Thad.

Andò a cercare i suoi occhi nocciola e lo vide bere dalla tazza, quando abbassò la mano scoprì le labbra e notò una piccola goccia di cioccolata rimasta intrappolata nell’angolo.

Lo tentò il forte desiderio di alzarsi e andare a baciarlo per pulirlo dalla cioccolata, ma l’unica cosa che lo fermò fu il fatto di avere quel branco di matti intorno a loro e non voleva dare spettacolo.

Rimase a fissare quella goccia finché la lingua di Thad la portò via, Sebastian vide che l’altro lo stava osservando.

Thad spostò un paio di volte il suo sguardo dagli occhi di Bas alle sue labbra, Seb si passò la lingua sulle labbra vedendo che l’altro aveva trattenuto il respiro mentre lo faceva.

Tra i due iniziò una piccola lotta di sguardi, bevevano la cioccolata in modo che ne restasse un po’ sulle loro labbra che portavano via leccandole.

Thad e Sebastian si estraniarono completamente non notando che una parte dei ragazzi si era alzata per sistemarsi in cerchio a giocare a carte, Nick e Jeff erano andati di sopra a prendere i giubbotti per andare a fare una passeggiata fuori.

Il biondino prese un termos mettendoci dentro la cioccolata rimasta e sottobraccio al suo ragazzo uscì dallo chalet per andare vicino al lago ghiacciato a passare un po’ di tempo da soli.

Nick teneva Jeff per il fianco portandolo il più vicino possibile.

Una volta arrivati abbastanza lontani si sederono sulla neve fresca bevendo la cioccolata calda del termos, restarono in silenzio finché non la finirono.

Jeff mise da parte il termos e si avvicinò di più a Nick poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Credi che sia stata una buona idea venire?” chiese Jeff strofinando il naso sul collo di Nick.

“Sì, è pur sempre una vacanza gratis!” rispose facendo ridere il biondino.

“Dico sul serio, saremo potuti andare dalla tua famiglia e… sai, potevamo dirgli di noi. Potrebbero capire che noi ci amia-”

“Non è questo il problema. Jeff, è mio padre il problema, lui non approverebbe, troverebbe il modo di dividerci. Mia madre non farebbe storie, anche credo che inizierebbe a dipingere la nostra casa, sarebbe felice e potrei smettere di dirle bugie, ma..”, Nick era sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“Amore, non importa”, lo baciò stringendolo, “godiamoci questa vacanza e poi ci penseremo, va bene?”

Nick annuì, “Dai dammi un bacio” disse accarezzando una guancia di Jeff.

Il biondino non se lo fece ripetere, posò le sue labbra su quelle di Nick, passò la lingua sul loro contorno per poi premerla all’interno senza trovare resistenza. Iniziarono una danza senza fine con le loro lingue.

Nick passò una mano dietro alla nuca di Jeff per tirarlo a sé, venne sbilanciato e cadde all’indietro trovandosi con la schiena sulla neve fredda, ma in quel momento riusciva solo a sentire il calore che si espandeva dalla sua bocca.

Jeff si mise a cavalcioni su di lui approfondendo di più il bacio, in risposta Nick gli afferrò i fianchi stringendoli possessivamente. Jeff squittì e gli morse il labbro.

Con un colpo di reni Nick ribaltò le posizioni bloccando il suo ragazzo con il suo corpo.

Iniziò a baciarli tutto il viso, lasciò una scia umida dalla fronte fino alla bocca dove baciò con passione quelle labbra per poi scendere per la mascella arrivando al collo dove iniziò a succhiare un pezzo di pelle appena sotto l’orecchio.

Jeff soffriva il solletico in quella parte del collo e iniziò a ridere cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta di Nick. Ma il moro non aveva neanche lontanamente l’intenzione di lasciar andare il biondino e continuò a succhiare e mordere quella piccola porzione di pelle che stava diventando sempre più rossa.

Quando decise che era abbastanza smise di torturare Jeff allontanandosi dal suo collo, Nick si fermò a fissare il bellissimo succhiotto che gli aveva lasciato.

Adorava lasciargli dei segni sulla sua pelle chiara, era un modo per dire agli altri che Jeff era solo e soltanto suo.

Jeff stava osservando lo sguardo rapito di Nick, ogni volta che guardava il suo ragazzo restava ammaliato dalla sua bellezza. Allungò le braccia per afferrargli le spalle e riportarlo su di lui per coinvolgerlo in un bacio passionale e confusionario.

“Perché non torniamo in camera nostra e ci prendiamo un po’ di tempo per noi?” propose con tono malizioso Jeff sussurrandolo sulle labbra dischiuse di Nick.

Per risposta ricevette un bacio più rude, Nick si alzò velocemente e aiutò anche Jeff, gli prese la mano e lo trascinò verso lo chalet di corsa.

Quando entrarono si tolsero velocemente i giubbotti lanciandoli per terra tra la mischia degli altri e salirono velocemente le scale chiudendosi in camera.

Non uscirono da lì fino all’orario di cena quando la fame ebbe il sopravvento e li portò fuori da quel rifugio, presero il necessario per sopravvivere e poi tornarono di sopra.

Nel frattempo che i _Niff_ , come venivano chiamati dai Warblers, si davano alla pazza gioia nella casa aveva iniziato a regnare il caos più totale.

Orami era un dato di fatto che le uniche persone che sapessero cucinare senza avvelenare qualcuno erano Jeff, Nick e Thad e quando due di questi erano impegnati in attività a luci rosse e l’altro a scopare con gli occhi le labbra di Sebastian, la cucina rimase incustodita e in balia di gente poco raccomandabile.

Davanti ai fornelli si erano piazzati Trent, Cameron e Kirk che avevano trovato un libro di ricette nascosto in un cassetto della cucina e, armati delle più nobili intenzioni, volevano preparare la cena. L’unica cosa che non avevano messo in conto era la loro totale incapacità di cucinare o semplicemente di gestire una qualsiasi cosa.

I tre avevano indossato dei grembiulini a fiori e sui capelli avevano legato tre fazzoletti come delle retine, sistemarono tutti gli ingredienti per preparare della semplicissima pasta al sugo, ma stiamo pur sempre parlando dei Warblers e nulla è semplice con loro.

“Ok ragazzi, il nostro obbiettivo è preparare la pasta al sugo, siete pronti?” aveva detto con entusiasmo Trent prima di afferrare il libro e piazzarlo sulla pagina che gli serviva.

Cameron alzò in aria il mestolo come se fosse uno scettro del potere e Kirt iniziò a parlare a ruota libera. Per Trent quello era il segnare che i due erano pronti.

Ci vollero poco meno di trenta minuti prima che la situazione divenne ingestibile.

Trent sbagliò a salare il sugo che divenne immangiabile, il fazzoletto di Cameron non era legato bene e cadde nell’acqua della pasta e Kirk, che non smetteva mai di parlare e non stava attento a dove metteva i piedi, inciampò su un mestolo caduto per terra andando a finire contro i due ragazzi che non riuscirono ad evitarlo.

Il problema fu quanto il fazzoletto che aveva ripescato Cameron scivolò dal bordo della pentola su cui l’aveva fatto cadere il ragazzo prima di ritrovarsi schiacciato sotto settanta chili di peso e andando a contatto con le fiamme prese fuoco e scivolando sempre di più cadde nel tegame del sugo che si bruciò velocemente producendo un odore -meglio definirlo tanfo bestiale dato che non erano ben definiti gli ingredienti di quel sugo- che si espanse in tutta la cucina.

Il risultato di questa azione eroica da parte dei tre Warblers provocò più danni che altro: un fazzoletto bruciato, un sugo probabilmente radioattivo e una pentola piena d’acqua al sapore di capelli di Cameron, per non parlare dell’odore che appestava l’aria, tre grembiuli macchiati da cose non ben definite e la credenza saccheggiata.

Naturalmente a chiudere il bellissimo quadretto c’era la cucina in condizione pietose e se l’avesse scoperto Sebastian i tre non avrebbero vissuto un minuti in più o almeno avrebbero vissuto finché tutto non fosse talmente lucido da potersi specchiare e poi li avrebbe uccisi in modo lento, atroce e terrificante.

Tipico comportamento di Sebastian: spaventare, minacciare, terrorizzare.

In contemporanea alle avventure culinarie del trio, le _Superchecche_ , così chiamate perché formate da David, Wes e Flint che si ostinavano a ritenersi _solo_ bi-curiosi, cercavano di coordinare una specie di seduta spiritica per contattare il martelletto scomparso di Wes che in un impeto di rabbia la sera prima Sebastian aveva lanciato fuori dalla finestra nel mezzo di una nevicata.

Minacciando alcuni ragazzi di piazzarli per sempre nell’ultima fila nelle esibizioni Wes li convinse a sedersi a cerchio sul tappeto del salone, nel frattempo David aveva recuperato varie candele profumate e le accese sistemandole al centro del tappeto e Flint aveva tirato fuori un vecchio foglio stropicciato in cui vi era scritto come fare una seduta spiritica.

Naturalmente tutti vanno in giro con un foglio del genere nella tasta dei pantaloni, ma dopo qualche mese alla Dalton vedere Flint leggere ad alta voce strane formule magiche diventava una cosa abituale e ordinaria.

Armati di bicchieri di cioccolata calda, il gruppo si mise in posizione per iniziare.

“Prendetevi la mano, le nostre anime si devono collegare per ritrovare il povero Winky” annunciò Flint con tono solenne.

“Chi diavolo è Winky?” sbottò un ragazzo.

Wes mise il broncio, “Winky è il mio amato martelletto e.. lui è sparito!” scoppiò a piangere venendo subito coccolato da David che gli avvolse una sciarpa con su scritto _‘ritroveremo Winky_ ’.

“Hai dato un nome ad un martelletto?” continuò lo stesso ragazzo.

Flint lo fulminò con lo sguardo, “Azzittitelo!” ordinò.

Il ragazzo non capì a chi aveva ordinato, ma subito si ritrovò stretto in un paio di mani e gli veniva sigillata la bocca con un pezzo di scotch, gli fecero segno di non provare a toglierlo e roteando gli occhi si rimise composto.

“Bene, possiamo riprendere da dove abbiamo interrotto.”

Flint parlò sempre con tono solenne, ordinò di stringersi le mani più forte possibile e non appena le loro anime ebbero creato una sorta di collegamento ultra spirituale fece cenno a Wes di parlare per ritrovare Winky.

“Winky? Tesoro mio, mi senti?” iniziò a parlare Wes con tono spezzato, “Mi manchi tantissimo. Ti prego torna a casa, qui manchi a tutti. Senza di te le mie giornate sono vuote, il suono del tuo sbattere contro le cose scandiva la mia vita… Torna da me Winky, torna da me!”

Wes stava piangendo silenziosamente, David gli stringeva la mano per dargli forza e Flint teneva gli occhi chiusi per captare tutte le vibrazione possibili.

Dopo una manciata di minuti Flint parlò, Wes aveva uno sguardo da cucciolo bastonato che avrebbe fatto sciogliere chiunque.

“Mi dispiace Wes, ma Winky non ha inviato nessun segnale. Mi dispiace tantissimo, l’abbiamo perso” annunciò con tristezza.

Il labbro inferiore di Wes iniziò a tremare finché il ragazzo non scoppiò in un pianto disperato.

Flint aveva fatto di tutto per aiutare il suo amico, ma il martelletto era perduto ormai. Gli sarebbe mancato, era un ottimo amico, sapeva sempre come sistemare le discussioni dei Warblers e tutti lo ascoltavano.

Da buon amico andò a consolare Wes liquidando gli altri Warblers.

Il ragazzo che aveva disturbato prima si stava per togliere lo scotch dalla bocca, ma venne fermato da Flint.

“Non ci provare neanche! Mi hai rovinato la seduta spiritica e non sapevi neanche chi era Winky! Tu rimani con quel coso fino a cena. E non discutere” ordinò.

L’altro ragazzo fu tentato di saltargli addosso e picchiarlo, non era mai stato così umiliato in vita sua, ma dato che avrebbe dovuto restare rinchiuso con loro un'altra settimana decise di lasciar perdere e salire di sopra per sbattere forte la porta in segno di protesta.

Il rumore della porta che rimbombò per tutta casa andò a rompere l’atmosfera che si era creata tra Sebastian e Thad.

Bas notando l’assenza degli altri ragazzi si spostò velocemente vicino all’altro.

Restarono di nuovo a guardarsi negli occhi, si poteva sentire l’attrazione ce li spingeva uno verso l’altro, ma quando Bas si sporse verso le labbra di Thad questo voltò la testa negando le sue labbra all’altro.

Bas non si scoraggiò ed iniziò a baciare la linea della mascella fino a leccare una porzione di pelle sotto l’orecchio, sentiva il corpo dell’altro fremere sotto il suo tocco.

Posò una mano sul fianco di Thad facendo dei cerchi con il pollice, con l’altra invece sbottonò il golfino che aveva indossato arrivando ad aprire anche la camicia di sotto, quando toccò quella pelle calda un brivido gli percorse tutta la schiena.

Mordicchiò e baciò il lobo di Thad mentre questo posava le mani sul suo petto, Bas prese quel gesto come un incoraggiamento e provò ad alzare il bordo dei vestiti per toccare la pelle del fianco, ma venne spinto all’indietro trovandosi con la schiena a terra.

Thad faceva dei respiri molto profondi e cercava di calmare il suo desiderio di lanciarsi su Sebastian e prenderlo lì sul pavimento, chiuse gli occhi e contò mentalmente fino a dieci, quando li riaprì vide subito il volto di Bas che era un misto di delusione, confusione e passione.

Thad afferrò il maglione di Seb tirandolo in alto per farli rialzare, questa volta però lo tenne a distanza.

“Non cederò così facilmente, Bas”, la voce di Thad era incerta a causa dell’agitazione di prima, ma faceva capire chiaramente le sue intenzioni.

“Neanche un paio d’ore fa stavi per baciarmi” obbiettò Sebastian.

“Era un momento romantico, con una bella dichiarazione, il calore del camino… Adesso cosa c’è di romantico?”

Seb ci pensò ed improvvisamente ebbe l’illuminazione, “La cioccolata!”

“La cioccolata? Non hai trovata nulla di meglio?” domandò.

“Eri bellissimo con quella scia di cioccolata sulle labbra e…”, si bloccò ricordandosi quello che avevano fatto in quelle ore di trance, “Come la metti con gli scopa sguardi che ci siamo lanciati?”

Thad roteò gli occhi, “Sono umano, ok? E poi tu sei bellissimo quando ti passi al lingua sulle labbra e io non ho saputo resistere.”

Sebastian ripeté quell’azione quasi involontaria che faceva ogni volta per conquistare un ragazzo e vide Thad fare un paio di respiri più profondi.

“Non ci provare!”, Thad si alzò in piedi andando verso il paino superiore.

Sebastian lo seguì fino alla loro camera, quando entrò si chiuse la porta alle spalle dando una mandata alla serratura.

“Apri la porta” ordinò Thad dando le spalle all’altro.

“No finché non mi dici cosa sta succedendo” ribatté Bas.

Thad si voltò mostrando gli occhi lucidi e un’espressione quasi impaurita.

Sebastian si avvicinò velocemente a lui che però fece un passo indietro per evitare un loro contatto.

“Perché stai piangendo?”

Come risposta vide Thad chiudere gli occhi per cercare di trattenere le lacrime, ma non ci riuscì e una piccola scia umida solcò la sua guancia.

Sebastian l’asciugò con il dito e posò un bacio leggero sulla guancia di Thad.

Gli occhi color del cioccolato cercarono quelli verdi smeraldo per incatenarsi insieme.

La voce di Thad era poco più di un sussurro, “Non voglio essere uno dei tanti che ti sei portato a letto.”

Allora era per quello che Thad non si lasciava avvicinare più di tanto, era per la brutta fama date dalle milioni di storie di una notte che Bas aveva, dal fatto che si vantava delle sue conquiste e perché guardava gli altri ragazzi come se fossero dei giocattoli usa e getta.

Thad aveva paura che l’interesse di Sebastian fosse dovuto solo alla sua voglia di allungare la lista di ragazzi finiti a letto con lui, ma non poteva sapere che erano settimane che Bas non faceva altro che ricercare gli occhi di Thad tra la folla che frequentava lo Scandals rifiutando ogni ragazzo che ci provava con lui.

Seb fece un passo in avanti afferrando le spalle di Thad, “Tu non sei uno dei tanti. Tu sei l’unico.”

Thad venne come risvegliato da quelle parole, strinse la mani sulle braccia di Sebastian.

“Se mi vuoi, non solo in quel senso, dovrai conquistarmi”, Thad cercava di tenere il tono di voce più sicuro possibile, ma aveva solo una paura tremenda di venire rifiutato. “Io so che tu sei un ragazzo migliore di quello che vuoi che la gente pensi di te, io me lo sento. Sono anche riuscito a vederlo quel ragazzo, quel Sebastian che si lasciava coccolare davanti al camino. Io voglio avere quella persona al mio fianco, non il puttaniere perché io non son-”

Sebastian gli mise un dito sulle labbra per bloccarlo, stava iniziando a straparlare e non era un buon segno, quando lo faceva significava che era spaventato o nervoso oppure entrambi.

“Non lo sei, tu sei davvero importante per me”, Bas poggiò la sua fronte su quella di Thad spostando le mani dietro la sua schiena per stringerlo in un abbraccio, “e se vuoi che io ti corteggi, lo farò.”

I due restarono stretti cullandosi con il loro calore quando la suoneria del cellulare di Thad, una bellissima Caramel Danzen, riempì la stanza.

Thad si staccò a malincuore da Bas e senza vedere il nome rispose.

“P-pronto?” disse cercando di mantenere la sua voce normale.

“ _Hey Thaddy!_ _Come stai?_ ” La voce euforica di Blaine gli fece tornare il sorriso.

“Bene, per ora. Fortunatamente la situazione è ancora gestibile, ma credo che in un paio di giorni questa casa esploderà”, aveva ritrovato il suo solito tono di voce in modo da non far insospettire Blaine.

Thad prese la mano di Bas e lo invitò a sedersi vicino a lui sul letto, il parigino si posizionò dietro di lui abbracciandolo poggiando la testa sulla spalla per origliare la conversazione, ma non poteva sapere che tipo di scariche avrebbe mandato al cervello dell’altro quella vicinanza.

“ _Posso solo immaginare in che lingua urli gli insulti Sebastian_ ”, la risata di Blaine colpì l’orecchio di Bas che dedicò uno sguardo assassino al cellulare.

“Infatti”, rise anche Thad. “Senti Hobbit, perché mi hai chiamato? Solo per accertarti che fossimo tutti vivi?”

“ _No, volevo chiedere se sareste disposti a dare asilo a due vecchi uccellini che domani si troveranno da quelle parti, allora riuscirete a sopravvivere una notte con il pensiero del nostro arrivo?_ ”

Le richieste di Blaine diventavano sempre più fantasiose, ma era un ottima idea riavere Kurt e Blaine insieme a loro anche solo per un giorno fece scattare.

Thad si voltò e dallo sguardo che faceva Bas intuì che avesse sentito anche la parte della richiesta.

Mimò un ‘per favore’ e dopo che Sebastian ebbe roteato molto teatralmente gli occhi dette il permesso di invitare anche quei due.

“Penso che due persone in più per un solo giorno non possano uccidere nessuno o forse Sebastian utilizzerà questa scusa per ucciderne due di noi per livellare il numero”, ricevette un pizzicotto sul fianco e scoppiò a ridere in contemporanea con Blaine dall’altra parte del telefono.

“ _Perfetto! Arriveremo domani mattina per le dieci, dieci e mezza… e ti saluta anche Kurt! Non vediamo l’ora di rivedervi. Bye!_ ”

“A domani, Klaine!” disse per poi chiudere la chiamata.

Poggiò il cellulare sul letto e tornò a guardare Sebastian che aveva uno sguardo scocciato.

“Cos’hai?” domandò Thad tornando tra le sue braccia.

“Anche l’Hobbit e la Faccia da Checca dovevano aggiungersi, vogliono farmi venire un esaurimento nervoso.”

Thad rise, “Perché ridi?” gli chiese.

“Rido perché fai finta di essere arrabbiato, ma in realtà non vedi l’ora di vederci tutti insieme a giocare a palle di neve. Ammettilo.”

Sebastian si lasciò cadere all’indietro appoggiando la testa sul cuscino evitando di rispondere al Thad.

“Dai ammettilo, su. Non ci vuole molto a dire ‘sì, è vero’. Ammettilo” iniziò ad assillarlo.

“Tanto non lo dirò mai, è inutile” dichiarò chiudendo gli occhi.

Thad si morse il labbro, “Mi basta come ammissione.”

“Stai zitto” lo pregò Sebastian e subito Thad smise di parlare e si accoccolò sul suo petto ispirando l’odore di cioccolata e muschio che sprigionava il ragazzo.

Sentì la mano di Sebastian massaggiarli la schiena e quelle carezze gentili lo cullarono nelle braccia di Morfeo.

Quando il respiro di Thad divenne regolare, segno che si fosse addormentato, Sebastian tirò sopra di loro la coperta e, stringendo di più il ragazzo, si addormentò anche lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echy's Corner
> 
> Ed ecco che anche il secondo capitolo è andato!  
> Bene, allora questa è più demente della prima ma _wooooow_ chi vuole venira a fare una seduta spiritica con Flint e gli altri? O andare a preparare il sugo radiattivo con Trent, Cameron e Kirk? ...oppure assistere ad un meravigliosa scena Niff? *w*  
>  Thaddy fa il difficile LOL  
> Nella prossima ci saranno le mie guest star, i Klaine ...e sapete come si chiama la prossima?  
> "Pattinare sul ghiaccio"  
> Sì, sono masochista, anche tanto.
> 
>  
> 
> _Echy;_


	3. #Day Three: Pattinare sul ghiaccio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Raiting:** Giallo  
>  **Pairing:** Thadastian, Klaine, Niff  
> 

 

 

Per capire se la superficie del lago poteva reggere il loro peso venne mandato Trent come cavia, o meglio dire come vittima sacrificale nel caso il ghiaccio si fosse rotto.

“Ma perché io?” domandò il ragazzo.

“Perché sei il più pesate di tutti” rispose ovvio Flint.

“Io non sono grasso!” obbiettò.

“Lo sappiamo, infatti quello non è lardo ma una scorta in cibo in caso di carestia” lo prese in giro Sebastian.

Trent, spaventato a morte, si avvicinò lentamente al lago e fece qualche passo sul ghiaccio.

Camminò fino ad arrivare al centro facendo qualche saltello per testarne la solidità.

Non sentendo nessuno strano scricchiolio o rumore decide di tornare indietro.

“E’ tutto apposto, ora potete andare a divertirvi mentre io me ne ritorno dentro a mangiare qualche altra riserva di cibo” disse con tono fintamente arrabbiato.

I Warblers scoppiarono a ridere, molti convinsero Trent a restare perché anche altri ragazzi non sapevano pattinare e avrebbero giocato a palle di neve.

I primi a scendere in pista furono Kurt e Blaine che erano arrivati quella mattina stessa, insieme alla famiglia Hummel-Hudson e a Rachel i due ragazzi erano in vacanza per un paio di giorni per andare a visitare delle grotte di ghiaccio lì vicino che avevano sempre affascinato Finn, e quando Burt, Carole e i Finchel decisero di scendere il giorno dopo in città per farsi una giro turistico, la coppia aveva deciso di chiamare Thad per avvisarli del loro arrivo.

Arrivarono allo chalet trovando già la porta aperta, davanti ai loro occhi si presentò la tipica situazione di caos che regnava alla Dalton da ormai quattro anni: i Niff che sfruttavano qualsiasi superficie per succhiarsi la faccia a vicenda, le Superchecche scandagliavano tutta la casa alla ricerca di Winky, la cucina era assediata da pseudo piromani con evidenti problemi d’intelligenza e Thad che cercava di calmare Sebastian che sbraitava e insultava tutto e tutti in francese.

Blaine sorrise stringendo la mano di Kurt, “Quanto mi è mancata la mia famiglia!” disse passando lo sguardo su ogni ragazzo presente.

I Warblers si bloccarono come statue di ghiaccio voltandosi a fissare Kurt e Blaine, in meno di un secondo avevano circondato, stretto e quasi soffocato i due ragazzi in un abbraccio.

Dopo i vari racconti di quello che era successo nelle due scuole ogni ragazzo tornò a fare l’attività precedentemente bloccata, Sebastian si avvicinò a Blaine mostrando il sorriso più sincero che potesse fare.

Kurt intercettò i movimenti del ragazzo e si piazzò vicino a Blaine afferrandolo per un fianco.

“Pussa via mangusta!” disse con tono acido Kurt.

Sebastian si bloccò assimilando la frase dell’altro, “Mi hai per caso dato della mangusta?”

“Scusami, volevo dire giumenta, come ho fatto a dimenticarmi i tuoi denti”, si batté una mano sulla fronte facendo finta di essere dispiaciuto.

Bas stava per ribattere in modo perfido all’insulto di Kurt, ma la visione di Thad dietro la coppia gli fece ritrovare la calma.

“Kurt, noi due abbiamo iniziato male, quindi che ne dici se facciamo un passo indietro-”

“Fai anche salto nel vuoto” ringhiò fra i denti.

“-e ricominciato tutto dal principio?” chiese con gentilezza.

Kurt si fermò a guardare il sorriso gentile che aveva in faccia Sebastian e cercò di capire se lo stava prendendo in giro, Bas intuendo i pensieri dell’altro lo anticipò.

“Non voglio fregarti, lo sto dicendo veramente. Potremmo diventare amici, abbiamo dei caratteri molto simili e di sicuro stare dalla stessa parte ci potrebbe fare comodo. Mi sono avvicinato a Blaine per chiedergli scusa. Meglio tardi che mani, no?”

Kurt roteò gli occhi, Blaine al suo fianco lo fissava con il suo sguardo da cucciola a cui è impossibile resistere.

“Va bene, proviamoci. Una giornata intera senza litigare, se ci riusciamo forse potremmo anche diventare amici” acconsentì Kurt.

“A me sta bene” accettò Bas, “tu, Blaine, cosa ne pensi?”

“Io penso che sia un ottima opportunità per creare una buona amicizia. Io riesco a capire le persone e tu non sei così cattivo come vuoi farti vedere. Quindi, sì, sono d’accordo. Un’intera giornata finché non ce ne andremo, neanche un battibecco.”

Sebastian strinse la mano prima a Kurt e poi a Blaine sorridendogli, “Bene, ora che ho un minimo della vostra fiducia, vi posso chiedere una cosa.”

Kurt si illuminò, “Che ti avevo detto! C’è la fregatura!”

“Non vi sto ricattando, mi serve solo una mano a… a conquistare un ragazzo” ammise tutto d’un fiato.

Blaine e Kurt lo fissarono come se avesse detto che lui era un etero convinto.

“Conquistare un ragazzo? Noi che dovremmo aiutare te? Perché le tue tecniche non funzionano più?”, Blaine era scioccato dalla richiesta di Bas, neanche un mese prima il ragazzo davanti a lui ci stava provando spudoratamente nonostante la presenza di Kurt e ora voleva dei consigli. _Lui_.

“Questo ragazzo è davvero importante per me” ammise, abbassò la testa fissando il pavimento, “e si merita molto di meglio delle mie stupide tecniche da abbordaggio nei bar.”

Kurt avrebbe riconosciuto quella faccia tra mille, era la stessa che aveva Blaine i giorni in cui aveva capito quali erano i suoi veri sentimenti per lui, era _lo_ sguardo.

“Chi è questo fortunato ragazzo?” domandò Kurt con una voce priva di rabbia o qualsiasi altro sentimento negativo, era calma e sincera.

Sebastian alzò il volto per vedere il sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo Kurt, “Thad.”

Blaine rimase stupito dalla rivelazione di Bas, “Thaddy?”

“No, Rubeus Agrid. Quanti Thad conosci che vanno alla Dalton?”, il solito tono ironico di Sebastian era riaffiorato, non aveva resistito.

Blaine  si strinse nelle spalle, “Ok, quindi vuoi conquistare Thaddy, _bene_.”, si voltò ad osservare Kurt che annuì intuendo i suoi pensieri, “Ti aiuteremo.”

Sebastian fece un sorriso a trentadue denti che illuminò tutta la stanza.

“E’ la prima volta che ti vedo così, sembri diverso”, Kurt si avvicinò di più a lui osservandolo meglio, “sembri quasi buono.”

Bas rise, “Grazie ragazzi e davvero scusatemi per quello che vi ho fatto passare.” Si grattò la nuca spostando lo sguardo dai Klaine. “Quindi qual è il piano?”

“Venendo qui ho visto che c’è un lago ghiacciato, se regge potremmo passare un pomeriggio a pattinare. Io so che a Thad piace tantissimo il pattinaggio sul ghiaccio, quando stavo in banco con lui a scuola non faceva altro che parlare di gare, di salti in aria… Insomma lui ama pattinare, andiamo lì, tu ti avvicini a lui e iniziate a parlare, poi fate qualche coreografia bellissima ritrovandovi a due millimetri l’uno dall’altro et voilà situazione romantica.”

Il piano di Kurt era un ottimo piano se non fosse per un piccolo particolare, “Io non so pattinare” parlò Bas ricevendo ben due occhiate scioccate.

Kurt si prese la radice del naso tra le dita e chiuse gli occhi, “Sei la prima persona che conosco che non sa pattinare, ma il piano non si distrugge. Lo modifichiamo. Thad è bravissimo a pattinare, ho visto dei suoi video e tu farai la scenetta per convincerlo ad insegnarti a pattinare. Forse è anche migliore del primo, così dovrete stare ancora più vicini. C’è qualche dichiarazione scioccate che devi ancora farci?”

“Penso che vada bene, grazie mille.”

Sebastian sorrise un ultima volta prima di allontanarsi per controllare cosa stesse succedendo in cucina dato che aveva ignorato i rumori per tutta la conversazione con i due ragazzi.

Kurt si voltò verso Blaine, “Avresti mai creduto ad un Sebastian innamorato?”

“Sinceramente, no. La prima volta che l’ho visto voleva solo entrarmi nelle mutande e ora è davvero un'altra persona, io credo che-”

“Faccia finta di essere quel cattivo ragazzo per evitare di essere ferito da qualcuno. L’ho pensato anch’io.” Concluse Kurt appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del suo Blaine.

“Thad non lo ferirà mai. Credo che quei due si sia trovati, un po’ come noi”, Blaine gli passò un braccio dietro al schiena per tenere Kurt stretto a se.

“Nessuno è come noi, tu sei il mio eroe”, alzò il viso per baciare la guancia di Blaine.

“Quindi tu sei la donzella in pericolo?” scherzò Blaine, Kurt rise e poi lasciò un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra.

“Potrei considerarti il mio principe azzurro, anzi in rosso e blu” disse lasciando dei piccoli baci sulle labbra di Blaine che gli prese un labbro tra i denti per bloccarlo, quando sentì Kurt fare una piccola risata la bloccò baciandolo dolcemente.

Quando il bisogno di aria fu troppo forte, i due si staccarono, “Tu sei il mio principe” sussurrò senza fiato Blaine.

“Ti amo” dichiarò Kurt strofinando il suo naso su quello di Blaine, “Ti amo anch’io.”

La proposta venne accettata con molto entusiasmo dai Warblers, ma la cosa più complicata fu rimediare i pattini per tutti quelli che avrebbero voluto pattinare, scendere in città divenne un impresa quasi epica armati di bigliettini con i numeri di scarpa dei Warblers e anche il colore che preferivano.

Vennero mandati Nick e Jeff a comprarli, i due tornarono due ore dopo con tre buste piene di scatole.

Mentre venivano divisi i pattini, si controllò la resistenza del ghiaccio e dato il via libera i ragazzi si lanciarono sulla pista improvvisata iniziando a rincorrersi e cercare di far cadere gli altri.

Thad finì di allacciarsi i pattini giallo canarino e camminò verso il lago quando vide Sebastian seduto su un tronco caduto vicino al bordo con i pattini ai piedi ad osservare quasi spaventato quella superficie bianca.

“Che ci fai ancora qui?” chiese sedendosi al suo fianco.

“Non so pattinare” ammise aspettandosi qualche presa in giro dall’altro, ma Thad non rispose. Sebastian spostò lo sguardo verso l’altro vedendo Thad che gli porgeva una mano e gli sorrideva.

“Te lo insegno io” disse, Thad pensò alla vicinanza del corpo di Sebastian e al calore delle loro mani unite, alla bellezza di pattinare fianco a fianco.

Bas afferrò la sua mano e si tirò su, ma mise male la lama del pattino sul terreno e si sbilanciò all’indietro, Thad velocemente afferrò il fianco del ragazzo rimettendolo in piedi, non lasciò la presa finché non fu certo che riuscisse a tenersi in equilibrio.

“Riesci a tenerti in piedi?”, l’occhiata spaventata che ricevette come risposta bastò. Si mise al suo fianco e passandogli il braccio dietro al schiena lo sostenette.

Sebastian fu investito dal profumo di Thad e se non ci fosse stato lui sarebbe caduto a terra molle come una gelatina.

Non riusciva a capire come una persona riuscisse a trasformarlo da quel ragazzo un po’ stronzo e altezzoso ad un ammasso di poltiglia informe che non si teneva in piedi se si trovava vicino a Thad.

Si avvicinarono al bordo, Thad salì sul ghiaccio senza problemi e si mise davanti a Sebastian tenendolo per mano.

“Mette prima un piedi e cerca di restare fermo, poi fai scivolare l’altro verso il ghiaccio, poi resta fermo, ok?” istruì Thad.

Sebastian fece come gli era stato detto, ma quando mise anche il secondo piede iniziò a scivolare, Thad lo tirò verso di se allontanandosi dal bordo, ma la spinta fu troppo forte perché i due si trovarono stretti in un abbraccio maldestro che però riusciva a tenerli in piedi entrambi.

Thad iniziò a ridere contagiando anche  Sebastian che si unì a lui, “Riesci a non farci ammazzare?”

“Ne resterà uno solo e sono sicuro che non sarò io” scherzò, Thad lo strinse di più a sé.

“Io dico che riesco a farti sopravvivere”, gli baciò una guancia per poi staccarlo con delicatezza da lui.

I due ragazzi si trovavano uno di fronte all’altro, Thad si spostò di lato a Bas e gli prese la mano.

“Piega leggermente le ginocchia, poi fai finta di camminare, segui me.”

“E se cado?” domandò preoccupato.

“E’ parte del gioco cadere, ma non lo permetterò. Ci sono io qui, se ti sbilanci io ti rimetto in piedi.”

Si avvicinò di più al suo orecchio per sussurrare: “Non lascerò sbattere il tuo bel sedere sul ghiaccio.”

Per una manciata di secondi Sebastian con connetté più, non sapeva se era per la stretta di Thad sulla sua mano o la frase pronunciata con malizia al suo orecchio.

Senza pensarci i due stavano pattinando fianco a fianco, Bas era ancora un po’ incerto, ma riusciva a restare in piedi, molto spesso Thad passava un braccio dietro la sua schiena per non farlo cadere.

Dopo una mezz’ora in cui Thad aveva fatto fare pratica a Seb gli lasciò la mano, l’altro continuò a pattinare ma si bloccò tremando leggermente ma restando in equilibrio.

“Non lasciarmi”, allungò la mano verso di Thad, “per favore.”

Thad non riuscì a resistere e riprese la sua mano, i due ragazzi pattinarono mano nella mano con un sorriso sulle labbra beandosi della presenza dell’altro.

Sebastian non sapeva cosa dire, improvvisamente gli tornò in mente quello che gli aveva detto Kurt.

“Quando hai imparato a pattinare?”

“Avevo cinque anni, mia madre è una campionessa olimpionica e mi ha passato la passione per questo sport. Era un modo per unire la famiglia, dopo il divorzio dei miei genitori è stato il pattinaggio a donarmi quella calma che non esisteva più a casa. Pattinare mi fa sentire bene e farlo con te mi rende davvero felice.”

Seb cercò di avvicinarsi a Thad stringendo di più la sua mano, “Diventerò bravissimo così andremo a pattinare tutti i giorni, mi piace vederti sorridere.”

“Con un maestro come me ti farò diventare un campione!”

I due si sorrisero, la sintonia cresceva sempre di più e stare insieme li rendeva più felici e sorridenti.

“Vuoi imparare a fare le giravolte?” chiese con entusiasmo Thad.

“Ma certo che sì!” rispose con allegria Sebastian.

Al loro fianco passarono Kurt e Blaine che riuscirono a capire l’ultima parte della conversazione.

“Sembrano due bambini” disse Kurt afferrando il suo ragazzo da dietro.

“Perché non lo sono?” scherzò Blaine rallentando in modo da venire stretto da Kurt.

Blaine si voltò ritrovandosi gli occhi azzurri di Kurt a fissarlo.

“Hai inventato un piano infallibile, mio geniaccio, scommetto che avevi anche un terzo piano nel caso che questo non avesse funzionato, vero?”

Kurt si girò a guardare da un’altra parte, Blaine gli prese il meno tra e dita riportando il suo volto dritto, il più basso alzò un sopracciglio e fece un piccolo sorriso.

“Avevo pensato di chiuderli in una stanza e non farli uscire per un paio di giorni, prima o poi avrebbero parlato o fatto altro là dentro”, alzò le spalle.

“Che fine ha fatto il mio cucciolo di pinguino?” chiese fintamente scioccato.

“Ha abbandonato questo corpo dopo quella notte”, si abbassò per baciargli il collo, ma Blaine si allontanò da lui.

Kurt lo guardò male e si lanciò per prenderlo, i due corsero per tutto il lago, fino a che Blaine non si fece prendere e baciò Kurt per essere perdonato.

Senza farlo apposta Kurt e Blaine si erano fermati vicino a Nick e Jeff che anche loro si stavano scambiano un bacio appassionato.

I quattro di fissarono per poi scoppiare a ridere.

“Questo è il privè per le coppie importanti” disse Nick.

Jeff osservò dietro a Kurt vedendo Sebastian e Thad abbracciati mentre facevano delle giravolte sul ghiaccio.

“Gente, ma pure voi avete notato la chimica che c’è tra Bassy e Thaddy?” chiese Jeff con aria quasi sognate.

“Credo che Sebastian sia innamorato, lo si vede negli occhi, sono gli stesso che abbiamo noi quando ci guardiamo”, Kurt indicò loro quattro per poi girarsi e sospirare vedendo i due ragazzi che ridevano forse della scampata caduta.

“Giovani amori, sono così belli insieme. Forse è la volta buona che Bas la smette di minacciarci di morte ogni secondo” parlò Nick.

“Io credo che sarà diverso solo con Thad, è lui che lo rendere più vulnerabile. Forse sarà leggermente meno cattivo, ma è sempre lo stesso Sebastian di sempre” puntualizzò Blaine.

I quattro annuirono, spostarono lo sguardo dalla nuova coppia che si stava divertendo a loro.

“Che ne dite se una volta tornati a casa facessimo un’uscita di coppia?” propose Jeff.

“Sarebbe davvero carino” rispose Kurt. “Non abbiamo mai fatto uscite di coppia, potrebbe essere interessante.”

“Un esperienza da fare. Più che altro perché alla Dalton del nostro gruppo siamo l’unica coppia, per ora, e ogni volta che usciamo insieme finisce sempre con noi due appartati da qualche parte e loro che si ubriacano, dopo un po’ diventa noioso, abbandoniamo sempre prima” raccontò Nick, passò un braccio sulle spalle del suo ragazzo e lo avvicinò a sé, “almeno se siamo in coppia potremmo avere una serata decente.”

“Beh, forse per una serata io sarò chiamato Blaine e non ‘ragazzo di Kurt’, a volte mi sento privato della mia identità” commentò con una scrollata di spalle.

“E’ Brittany che ti chiama così, poi io sono Mr. Unicorn, tu di che ti lamenti?”

Nick e Jeff si osservarono per un attimo tornando a guardare i due ragazzi davanti a loro, fecero per aprire bocca e chiedere il perché quella ragazzo li chiamasse così ma Kurt li aveva già preceduti.

“C’è questa ragazza nel nostro Glee che è davvero adorabile, ma è un po’ ingenua, non voglio dire stupida perché a volte si è dimostrata quasi geniale. Fa uscite un po’ strane e crede negli unicorni e nel fatto che i delfini siano squali gay, ma è la nostra Brittany e noi le vogliamo così tanto bene.”

“Mi chiama anche Blaine ‘Warbler’, ma questo nome mi piace di più.”

“E io che pensavo che Ethan che ci chiama con i nome dei protagonisti dei film fosse matto, almeno lei lavora di fantasia! La voglio conoscere!” disse euforico Jeff.

“Sarebbe meglio di no, potreste combinare qualche disastro. Anche se sei tinto, siete entrambi biondi e non mi fido a lasciarvi vicini senza un muro a separarvi” affermò Kurt puntando un dito contro il ragazzo.

“Nick, fai qualcosa! Mi ha appena insultato!”, ma Jeff non ricevette l’appoggio del suo ragazzo e si voltò verso di lui.

Nick stava cercando di trattenere le risate, Jeff lo guardò malissimo e gli dette una gomitata nello stomaco che gli fece perdere l’equilibrio finendo con il sedere a terra.

“Amore, mi aiuti ad alzarmi?” chiese allungando le braccia verso Jeff che invece si allontanò da loro, allora Nick mosse le braccia verso Blaine e Kurt.

“Mi dispiace, ma Jeff arrabbiato è pericoloso e noi vogliamo tornare e casa interi” disse dispiaciuto Kurt, prese per mano Blaine e lo portò via. L’Hobbit mimò ‘scusa’ e si voltò verso Kurt.

Nick, rimasta per terra, vide tutta la scena impotente. Aveva un fidanzato sclerotico, pazzoide e che tutti sotto sotto temevano perché sapeva che una volta andata via l’aria da ingenuo ragazzo Jeff si trasformava in una specie di assassino a sangue freddo che poteva ucciderti solo con uno sguardo.

Ma se l’era scelto lui come fidanzato e doveva amarlo ed onorarlo nella buona e nella cattiva sorte.

Dove vari tentativi in cui riuscì solo a cadere e a farsi anche qualche livido sul fondoschiena e sui fianchi, Nick tornò in piedi e andò a cercare Jeff sperando che fosse ancora il suo adorabile Jakyll perché doveva ancora prepararsi psicologicamente a trovarsi di fronte Mr. Hyde.

Ignari delle occhiate degli altri, Thad e Sebastian stavano pattinando mano nella mano con in faccia stampati due sorrisi uno più bello dell’altro.

Sebastian sembrava un’altra persona, quasi umana, e Thad sembrava illuminarsi in mezzo a tutto quel bianco.

Si fermarono andando verso il bordo e tornando a sedersi sul tronco in cui Thad aveva trovato Bas ore prima a deprimersi.

“Sei migliorato tantissimo” disse sedendosi per terra e andando a slacciare un pattino di Sebastian.

Seb rimase spiazzato dall’azione dell’altro, era una cosa così stupida, ma nessuno lo aveva aiutato in questo modo e lui doveva sempre fare tutto da solo. Grazie a Thad stava comprendo molte cose.

“Ho un ottimo maestro”, seguì con gli occhi i movimenti di Thad, gli sfilò dolcemente il pattino e andò a recuperare il suo scarpone risistemandolo sul piede.

Fece la stessa cosa con l’altro piede e si fermò ad accarezzare le gambe muscolose di Sebastian, si alzò da terra e si sedette sul tronco. Fece per slacciare il pattino, ma venne bloccato da Bas che stava scivolando per ripetere le sue azioni.

“Non dev-”

“Ricambio il favore. Sono piccole cose che ci possono avvicinare.”

Thad accarezzò la guancia di Seb sentendo il  calore sotto le sue dita fredde.

Quando Sebastian tornò a sedersi sul tronco vide Thad avvicinarsi a lui, gli passò il braccio dietro la schiena stringendogli il fianco.

Sebastian istintivamente poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla socchiudendo gli occhi.

“E’ stato un bel pomeriggio” sussurrò Bas, “dovremmo farlo più spesso.”

“Pattinare?”

“Stare insieme, mi piace averti vicino, sei l’unico che riesce a sopportarmi.”

Sebastian alzò il volto andando a cercare gli occhi di Thad, “Sei speciale.”

Thad gli baciò la punta del naso, Bas l’arricciò diventando ancora più adorabile per lui.

“Anche tu lo sei. Gli altri si fermano a come ti mostri, io ti ho osservato meglio ed ho capito chi è il vero Sebastian.”

“...e ti piace? Quel Sebastian?” domandò con degli occhioni da cucciolo pieni di speranza.

“Molto. Ma mi piace anche il Sebastian di tutti i giorni, è lui che mi ha conquistato.”

Sebastian si strinse di più a Thad, non sapeva cosa dire e lasciò l’altro parlare.

“Sai, preferisco che questa tua versione di te venga fuori solo con me, non voglio dividerti con nessuno-”

“Io sono così solo per te, sei tu che mi cambi e mi rendi migliore” ammise Bas.

“-ma.. Tu sei migliore, lo sei sempre stato. Hai solo avuto bisogno di una persona che ti aiutasse a portare in superficie questo tuo lato.”

“Sai”, si bloccò per sbadigliare, “quando sto con te mi sento più vulnerabile, ma in senso buono, sento di potermi fidare, di essere _me_ e… Mi piace. Mi piace come mi fai sentire” confidò al ragazzo, evitò di dirgli che ogni volta che lo guardava il suo cuore faceva un doppio avvitamento, che il suo stomaco veniva invaso da milioni di farfalle e che la sua mente veniva invasa da un senso di calma e felicità mai provati insieme.

Thad gli accarezzò dolcemente la testa posandogli vari baci.

Stettero seduti su quel tronco per una ventina di minuti poi Kurt e Blaine, che si erano già risistemati, vennero a salutarli. Si stava avvicinando una tempesta di neve ed era meglio mettersi in viaggio verso il loro hotel prima di restare bloccati a metà strada sommersi dalla neve.

Kurt abbracciò Thad baciandogli la guancia, andò ad abbracciare anche Sebastian, “Prova a ferire Thad e ti vengo a cercare per picchiarti” gli sussurrò all’orecchio con tono minaccioso.

Sebastian rispose con un ‘non ti preoccupare’ e i due si sorrisero fingendosi ottimi amici.

Blaine si fece stringere in un abbraccio stritola ossa da Thad in una successione di ‘mi mancherai’ e ‘vienici a trovare’ infinta.

Quando passò a salutare il parigino spostò prima lo sguardo su Kurt per vedere se aveva qualche strana reazione, non vedendo del fuoco negli occhi del suo ragazzo, abbracciò Bas.

Kurt e Blaine si diressero verso la loro macchina con un coro di saluti dei Warblers.

“Dai torniamo dentro, hai sentito, sta per arrivare una bufera qui” disse Thad prendendo la mano di Sebastian e camminando in direzione dello chalet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
>  
> 
> In questo capitolo ci sono anche Blaine e Kurt che fanno da 'cupido' per i nostri Thadastian :3  
> Ma Bassy non è pucciosissimo sui pattini?  
> La Kurtbastian friendship è tipo lol, ma Bassy è sincero xD  
> Thad si è aperto -ommioddio perchè uso certi termini?- di più con Seb.  
> Ok, la Klaine è bellissima e prima o poi scriverò dell'appuntamento a quattro con i Niff, ve lo prometto, non so quando, non so come e non so dove, ma lo farò! #promesse mai mantenute  
> Le _Superchecce_.  
>  Parliamone.  
> Chi di voi non ha mai pensato, ma neanche sfiorato il pensiero, che di Warblers veramente etero ci fosse solo il martelletto di Wes?  
> ...e Winky non è mai stato interpellato quindi potrebbe ridire confermando la sua gayezza ù__ù
> 
>  
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo è "Neve" e se non mi ricordo male il raiting è Arancione *ç* e c'è anche una new entry in fatto di ship, spero che vi piacciano.  
> I Warblers mi hanno conquistato, con i Klaine è stato colpo di fulmine, ma questi matti si sono fatti strada nel mio cuore piano piano e ora sono i miei adorabili pazzi scatenati che distruggono uno chalet e che usano Trent come cavia per provare la resistenza del ghiaccio LOL
> 
> Grazie mille :3  
>  _Per sclerare in compagnia e avere notizie per aggiornamenti, spoiler e altro ancora potete passare nella[mia pagina](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) a dare un'occhiata (;_
> 
>  
> 
> Echy;


	4. #Day Four: Neve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Raiting:** Arancione  
>  **Pairing:** Thadastian, Jilson (Cameron+Flint) [solo accenni]  
>  **Avvisi:** Lime!

 

 

 

 

Come aveva detto Kurt, nel pomeriggio iniziò a nevicare e nel giro di mezz’ora la situazione peggiorò. Fuori dallo chalet stava facendo una tormenta di neve che rendeva la visuale totalmente bianca e confusa.

La bufera costrinse tutti i ragazzi a rimanere dentro casa per tutto il pomeriggio e questo provocò vari deliri a quelli che erano abituati a vivere all’aria aperta.

Sfortunatamente, non tutti avevano un buon passatempo e molti finirono a vegetare davanti a qualche televisore disseminato per tutta casa o a giocare a Monopoli, Twister e Cluedo.

Davanti alla finestra a osservare lo spettacolo c’erano Flint, Cameron, Kirk, David e Wes che stringeva il suo amato martelletto.

Wesley aveva passato tutta la mattina alla ricerca di Winky, aveva scavato nella neve intorno alla casa e alla fine, dopo tre ore di ricerca, l’aveva trovato.

Vide il manico ancora mezzo nascosto dalla neve, lo liberò velocemente e lo avvolse nella sciarpa per riscaldarlo.

“Piccolo mio, non permetterò mai più che quel cattivone di Bassy ti faccia del male. Ora ci sono io qui, non devi aver più paura” ripeteva come un mantra cullando il martelletto e non aveva smesso neanche una volta rientrato a casa.

Passò tutto il pomeriggio a riempirlo di baci, l’unico che l’osservò stranito fu Sebastian che però venne di nuovo catturato tra le braccia di Thad e lasciò perdere l’attenzione.

“David, non pensi che Wes sia un po’ troppo attaccato a quel martelletto?” sussurrò Kirk all’orecchio del suo amico.

“Meglio quel martelletto che noi, prima che si appiccicasse quel coso non faceva altro che rincorrerci per i corridoi per stare insieme” spiegò David, “Pensa che una volta mi sono rinchiuso nel ripostiglio delle scope per non farmi trovare, un’altra ho finto una varicella fulminante e l’ultima volta ho detto di essere stato rapito dagli alieni. Se lo sposa io gli compro la casa!”

Kirk guardò lo sguardo terrorizzato di David e resistette due secondi prima di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia grugnendo come solo lui riusciva a fare.

“Non c’è niente da ridere!” sbraitò incrociando le braccia al petto facendo l’offeso.

Vicino a loro Flint e Cameron stavano discutendo sui fiocchi di neve.

“Cam te l’ho detto, dentro ai fiocchi di neve c’è un villaggio! Non l’hai mai visto il Grinch?”

Flint, con tono serio e autoritario, stava cercando di far cambiare idea al povero Cameron che sosteneva invece un'altra tesi.

“Flint, ma sei cretino? Nei fiocchi di neve ci sono i gremlins!” controbatté, sembrava che i due potessero scannarsi da un momento all’altro.

“I gremlins vivono nelle sopracciglia di Blaine, hanno bisogno di calore e di luoghi bui” spiegò Flint con aria da professore, se avesse avuto in mano un righello lo avrebbe sbattuto in testa a Cameron.

“Io dico che ci sono i gremlins.” s’impuntò Cameron.

“Io il Grinch.” rispose Flint.

“Gremlins.”

“Grinch.“

”Gremlins.”

I due si ringhiarono contro guardandosi quasi con odio, proprio in quel momento stava passando Trent con in mano un bel panino ripieno a cinque strati con dentro tutto quello che era commestibile.

Cameron e Flint si voltarono nello stesso momento avendo la medesima idea.

“Trent!” urlarono insieme.

Il moretto si bloccò, li guardò spaventato, “Il panino è mio e non lo divido con nessuno.”

“Non vogliamo il cibo” disse Cameron, “Vogliamo sapere cosa c’è dentro ai fiocchi di neve, tu lo sai?” domandò Flint.

Trent dette un morso al panino e ci pensò. “Semplice! Le fatine bianche” annunciò con felicità.

Cameron e Flint lo osservarono a bocca aperta.

“Sicuro di non essere gay?”

Trent spostò lo sguardo su Cameron che gli aveva rivolto la domanda, si era realmente offeso con quella domanda, era l’unico dei Warblers la cui sessualità era ben constatata.

“Il fatto che io creda nelle fatine non significa che io sia gay” disse. “Vogliamo parlare di voi? Tra un po’ vi salterete addosso e, anche se vi tirerete i capelli e vi graffierete con le vostre unghie fresche fresche di manicure, finirete a baciarvi così forte che potreste risucchiare l’uno la faccia dell’altro. Litigate perché non riuscite ad ammettere l’attrazione che avete allora la incanalate in rabbia. Mettetevi l’anima in pace.”

Finita la frase si voltò e se ne andò con andatura fiera verso il piano superiore addentando il suo panino.

Cameron e Flint rimasero scioccati dalla reazione di Trent, era l’unico lì dentro che non rispondeva alle provocazioni.

Si rimisero seduti cercando di non incontrare i loro occhi, li abbassarono verso il pavimento.

Cameron vide che Flint si stava torturando le mani e decise di alzare il volto per guardare in faccia l’altro.

Sentendosi gli occhi dell’atro addosso, Flint alzò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi nocciola di Cameron.

“Secondo te quello che ha detto è vero?” chiese timidamente Flint.

“Intendi la parte sulla manicure?” rispose serio Cameron.

Flint rise e Cameron lo osservò, come avevano fatto a non accorgersene prima?

“Dico davvero. Tra noi c’è… tensione s-… quel tipo di tensione?”, il tono così timido di Flint fece sciogliere completamente Cameron.

Non aveva mai provato a vedere l’altro sotto quella luce, lui si era sempre ritenuto etero, anche se qualche volta aveva avuto qualche pensiero su Blaine -aveva questo ascendente su tutti-, ma non aveva mai provato a quantificare quello che provava per Flint pensandoci veramente. Sentiva un’energia tra di loro, ma ogni volta che parlavano finivano per litigare e aveva bollato quella sensazione come disprezzo o almeno come una sorta di avviso per stargli lontano.

Trent aveva solo detto quello che pensavo di loro perché l’avevano provocato e con rabbia li aveva ‘attaccati’, ma era davvero quello che pensavano gli altri di loro? Che prima o poi si sarebbero saltati addosso non per uccidersi ma per fare altro?

Cameron poteva vedere lo stesso ragionamento che stava facendo Flint semplicemente guardandolo negli occhi.

“Io credo che noi due siamo come delle calamite che si respingono ma allo stesso tempo si attraggono. Quando litighiamo tendiamo ad avvicinarci, certo ci ringhiamo in faccia, ma fino a due secondi fa io potevo sentirti respirare e… il tuo alito sa di vaniglia.”

Flint arrossì, “Scusa.”

“A me piace la vaniglia.” Cameron si avvicinò a Flint trovandosi a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro.

“Noi due dovremmo fare una bella chiacchierata cuore a cuore” disse appoggiando le mani sulle gambe incrociate, prese un gomitolo di lana dalla cesta di David e ci si mise a giocare.

“Io…” iniziò a parlare Flint, ma un blocco alla gola lo bloccò. Improvvisamente la bocca gli era diventata asciutta e la lingua non voleva collaborare. “Io ho sempre provato ad attirare la tua attenzione, ma a quanto pare nel modo sbagliato. Finiamo sempre a litigare anche per cose stupide. Tu..”, si morse un labbro.

Cameron si avvicinò a Flint, “Io?” lo spronò.

“Mi sei… mi sei sempre piaciuto. Ma non ho voluto mai dirtelo, fino ad oggi. Non mi sembravi.. interessato.”

Flint arrossì ancora di più cercando di allontanarsi da Cameron che invece lo afferrò per un braccio tenendolo fermo.

“Perché non l’hai detto che sei…?” non finì la frase.

“E’ che… non mi sembrava una cosa importante”, alzò le spalle abbassando gli occhi.

“Non dovresti nascondere quello che sei, è contro lo spirito della Dalton.”

“Io non lo sto nascondendo, non l’ho detto a tutti, ma io sono così… Non sono certo una checca che va in giro con i tacchi a spillo e i boa di piume, o che lo urla al mondo intero, io non sono così io son-”

“Tu sei diverso. Tu sei il nostro shamano” parlò, Flint si lanciò una risata liberatoria.

Cameron vide che tutti gli altri ragazzi li stavano guardando, anche se facevano finta di fare altro, e decise di rendere la loro conversazione ‘privata’.

Afferrò le spalle di Flint e lo spinse verso di sé stringendolo in un abbraccio. Flint affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo di Cameron, il calore dell’altro lo avvolgeva e lo faceva calmare.

“Non so cosa fare, io sento un qualcosa verso di te, ma non so cos’è” sussurrò Cameron.

“Possiamo iniziare con l’essere amici senza ucciderci ogni volta che parliamo” propose Flint.

“Credo sia un ottimo inizio” disse Cameron.

Poco dopo Flint avvolse le braccia dietro la schiena di Cameron e sul suo volto comparve un sorriso, l’altro chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dal loro calore.

Quando sciolsero l’abbraccio nei loro occhi c’era una luce differente.

Cameron puntò un dito contro Flint e con decisione disse: “Io comunque resto dell’idea che dentro i fiocchi di neve ci siano i gremlins.”

Flint lo guardò con stupore, gli voleva rispondere con una battuta delle sue molto cattive ma per una volta decise di mettere da parte il suo orgoglio e lasciar perdere, stavano iniziando un’amicizia e a volte tra amici bisogna assecondare quello più idiota.

“Ti credo, ma sono gremlins diversi da quelli che abitano sulle sopracciglia di Blaine, quelli sono abituati al caldo, questi avranno la pelliccia.”

Cameron gli sorrise e si sedette avvicinandosi alla finestra, “Secondo te quanti ce ne sono in ogni fiocco?”

Flint si sedette vicino a Cameron e insieme iniziarono un’accesa ‘discussione’ tra amici senza mai litigare o aggredirsi.

Poco distante da loro, seduti sul divano davanti al camino acceso altro due ragazzi stavano chiacchierando, ma uno dei due stava dando più attenzione a Flint e Cameron.

“Non credi che ci sia qualcosa di strano?”

Kirk aveva assistito a tutta la scena da lontano, grazie al suo udito super sviluppato durante anni e anni di duro allenamento nei compiti a sorpresa, era riuscito a captare tutta la conversazione che avevano avuto quei due.

Kirk stava tranquillamente facendo gli origami insieme a James, gli piaceva moltissimo giocare con quei pezzi di carta e vedere come si trasformavano nelle loro mani.

“Strano in che modo?”, James non staccò gli occhi dal foglio che stava cercando di piegare per fare un cigno.

“Questo luogo cambia le persone. Prima Trent che risponde, poi quei due che da acerrimi nemici diventano migliori amici…. Ci manca solo Sebastian che si trasformi in un angioletto e ne avrò viste di tutti i colori!”

Kirk posò sul tavolo il suo cigno rosso fuoco e si voltò a guardare James mentre violentava la carta non riuscendo a piegarla nel modo giusto, roteò gli occhi e si trattenne da strappargli dalle mani quel foglio e gettarlo nel fuoco.

“Io crede che le cambi in meglio” disse concentrandosi a piegare l’ala, “o forse questo posto è lo chalet dell’amore!”

Kirk sembrò perplesso, spostò lo sguardo su tutta la sala notando una cosa molto particolare, “Tutti sono in coppia: Nick e Jeff, Wes e Winky, Cameron e Flint, Trent e il suo panino… noi due. Forse hai ragione, questo chalet è peggio di cupido!”

James osservò il suo sgorbio, lo accartocciò e lo gettò nel fuoco, Kirk sorrise nel vedere quell’abominio venir bruciato dalle fiamme, quando spostò lo sguardo su James lo vide pensieroso, intuì i suoi pensieri e sbiancò.

“Non ci pensare Beat Box, prova solo ad avvicinarti e farai la stessa fine del tuo cigno” lo minacciò indietreggiando.

“Solo un bacino per vedere cosa si prova” lo pregò avvicinandosi di più.

“Vade retro Satana!”

James gli saltò addosso e Kirk si scansò con un movimento fulmineo.

James cadde a terra e ricevette uno scappellotto dall’altro.

“Riprovaci e giuro che ti ammazzo”, James non poté vedere il fuoco negli occhi di Kirk, ma il tono molto arrabbiato gli arrivò dritto come un fulmine.

“Scusa” disse dispiaciuto, “stavo solo scherzando.”

“Meglio per te se è davvero così” parlò gelido.

James si rialzò e con volto triste domandò: “Mi aiuti a fare il cigno?”

“Va bene” rispose acido.

James sorrise e prese un nuovo foglio seguendo passo per passo gli ordini di Kirk che si teneva a debita distanza dal suo quasi aggressore rivolgendogli occhiate malefiche ad intervalli regolari.

Fuori lo chalet il cielo stava scurendo e i fiocchi di neve iniziavano a diminuire, la bufera si era ormai placata ma continuava lo stesso a nevicare fittamente.

La sera era arrivata troppo velocemente per i gusti di Sebastian che aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio con Thad coccolandosi sotto una spessa coperta stringendosi in un abbraccio a parlare di tutto quello che gli passava per la mente. I due scoprirono di avere molte cose in comune e si avvicinarono sempre di più.

Quando si riunirono per la cena, l’atmosfera era completamente differente dalla prima sera: tutti stavano relativamente calmi e silenziosi.

La cena trascorse lentamente tra sorrisetti e sguardi veloci.

Thad ogni tanto faceva scivolare la mano sotto al tavolo per trovare quella di Sebastian e stringerla, ogni volta sul volto di Seb appariva un sorriso e i suoi occhi si illuminavano.

Una volta finita la cena tutti quanti scapparono via chi salendo di sopra, chi andando a guardare la tv e chi mettendosi a giocare in salone.

L’unico che non era riuscito a fuggire rimanendo da solo in cucina fu Trent che stava ancora mangiando la torta al cioccolato. Sentendosi solo e avvertendo fin troppo silenzio, si guardò in torno constatando la presenza di nessuno nella cucina a parte lui.

“Perfetto! Tocca a me lavare i piatti!”disse con rabbia azzannando l’ultima fetta di torta.

Sebastian corse di sopra entrando per primo nella camera e accese la tv per farsi compagnia mentre si cambiava. Erano appena passate le dieci e mezza di sera e lui non aveva la più che minima intenzione di passare la notte in mezzo ai Warblers.

Quando Thad entrò nella stanza trovò Bas senza maglia con addosso solo i pantaloni di una tuta che usava come pigiama, rimase ad osservare la schiena dell’altro vedendo i muscoli tendersi ad ogni movimento, spostò lo sguardo in basso vedendo le due fossette ai lati ben definite.

Sebastian si sentì osservato e si voltò verso Thad regalandogli la visione dei suoi pettorali.

Thad rimase a bocca aperta mentre i suoi occhi si muovevano veloci a memorizzare ogni minimo dettaglio di quel corpo che sembrava scolpito da madre natura. La sua attenzione venne catturata dalla linea scura che iniziava dall’ombelico e spariva nei pantaloni.

Sebastian si sentì esposto agli occhi di Thad. Sul suo volto c’era un sorriso semplice, i suoi occhi erano completamente privi di quella malizia che gli era caratteristica e per la prima volta mostrava il suo corpo senza un secondo fine.

Thad si mosse verso di lui chiudendo la porta, improvvisamente il mondo intorno a loro divenne sfocato, senza importanza, per lui esisteva solo Sebastian.

Si mise di fronte a lui e allungò una mano, con uno sguardo chiese il permesso, Seb annuì e Thad poggiò la mano sul suo fianco accarezzando la pelle liscia e delicata.

Mise anche l’altra mano sul suo fianco e iniziò ad accarezzare Bas seguendo le linee dei suoi muscoli.

Al contatto con le mani fredde di Thad, Sebastian tremò leggermente, ma non appena l’altro iniziò a farle scivolare lungo il suo torace venne investito da milioni di sensazioni. Il tocco di Thad era delicato come se lo vedesse fatto di cristallo, le sue dita erano leggermente ruvide per il freddo, ma quella leggera frizione tra le due pelli fece venire la pelle d’oca a Sebastian.

Gli pizzicarono le mani dal desiderio di toccare Thad, le arpionò al maglioncino del ragazzo tirandolo in alto; Thad interruppe il contatto con il corpo di Sebastian solo per permettergli di sfilargli gli indumenti restando a petto nudo.

Sebastian scambiò uno sguardo veloce con Thad per vederlo annuire e poggiò le mani con il palmo aperto sulle spalle del ragazzo scendendo accarezzando il suo petto e fermandosi stringendogli i fianchi.

Sebastian era più muscoloso di Thad, ma l’altro era decisamente più robusto. I loro corpi sembravano completarsi, quello che mancava a uno ce l’aveva l’altro.

Sebastian si avvicinò al volto di Thad andando a baciargli la mandibola, scese sul collo mordendo la pelle sotto l’orecchio e ne succhiò una porzione in corrispondenza della giugulare sentendo sotto la sua lingua il sangue che pompava sempre più forte. Quando fu soddisfatto dei mugolii che stava facendo Thad, si staccò dal suo collo ammirando la macchia rossa che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle abbronzata.

Ridacchio sentendo la stretta delle mani di Thad aumentare sui suoi fianchi.

Thad lo sorprese quando prese l’iniziativa spingendolo sul letto e saltandogli sopra andando a baciare il suo petto giocando con i suoi capezzoli, Bas gettò la testa all’indietro per quanto gli era possibile e affondò le unghie nella schiena dell’altro.

Thad lasciò una scia umida per i suoi addominali, si fermò poco sopra l’ombelico accarezzando con la mano la linea dei peli scuri che rendevano quella pelle ancora più chiara.

Sebastian passò le mani sulla schiena di Thad sentendo i muscoli sotto le dita, era una delle sensazioni che amava di più.

Il poter toccare un’altra persona e sentirla sciogliersi o irrigidirsi sotto i propri tocchi ti dava la certezza di poter, in qualche modo, controllare l’altro.

Sebastian afferrò Thad per le spalle e lo tirò verso di sé facendo coincidere i loro petti, si sorrisero per un tempo interminabile perdendosi l’uno negli occhi dell’altro.

Thad credeva che gli occhi di Seb fossero fatti di smeraldi perché non aveva mai visto degli occhi verdi così belli, ma la loro particolarità era il contorno quasi dorato che li faceva ancor di più risaltare.

Avrebbe potuto passare secoli solo a fissarli, ma il possessore degli occhi aveva ben altri piani perché con un colpo di reni scambiò le posizioni e Thad si ritrovò premuto sul letto con il corpo di Bas sul suo.

Il contatto delle loro pelli, che ora era più accentuato dato che l’altro non stava cercando in nessun modo di tirarsi su, fece andare in tilt la mente di Thad.

Lui si vergognava a dover ammettere a Bas che era la prima volta che si relazionava in questo modo con un ragazzo e tutto per lui era nuovo e gli provocava reazioni quasi esagerate, ma non sapeva come controllare il suo corpo che ad ogni tocco tremava come una scolaretta in crisi ormonale.

Sebastian decise di finire quello che aveva iniziato tornando a baciare il corpo dell’altro a partire dal succhiotto sul collo. Scese lungo la linea del pomo d’Adamo arrivando allo sterno dove alternò delle lunghe lappate con morsi, sentiva Thad fremere e fare dei versi di apprezzamento e gli bastava sentire quello per spingerlo a fare di più.

Si fermò a mordicchiare un capezzolo che s’inturgidì sotto i tocchi della sua lingua, Thad aveva iniziato a gemere e la visione di lui con la testa buttata all’indietro, gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca spalancata in cerca d’aria fece eccitare Sebastian che si strofinò sulla coscia dell’altro notando che anche l’altro era nella stessa situazione.

Sebastian si spostò velocemente verso il basso cercando di slacciare la cinta dei pantaloni di Thad, ma venne fermato dall’altro che lo riportò in alto.

Sebastian gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito, stava per domandare il perché ma Thad rispose prima ancora che parlasse.

“N-non voglio. E’ una cosa che io… Io lo trovo … _sporco_.”

Bas alzò un sopracciglio, “Per quanto possa essere… sporco, è una sensazione bellissima” disse tornando a scendere verso i pantaloni di Thad.

Ancora una volta Thad lo bloccò, ma questa volta ribaltò le posizioni in modo che Sebastian non si potesse muovere.

Andò a mordicchiare la pelle sotto l’orecchio sussurrando: “Ti ho detto di no.”

“Cosa vorresti fare allora? Sai siamo nella stessa situazione” lo spronò.

Thad fece un succhiotto sulla spalla di Bas prima di rispondergli, “Ho una mia idea.”

Thad iniziò a strofinarsi contro Sebastian facendo scontrare le loro eccitazioni attraverso i pantaloni.

Fortunatamente Sebastian aveva molto più controllo rispetto Thad e riprese le redini della situazione, con un colpo di reni ritornò sopra l’altro bloccandolo.

Prese qualche secondo per osservare le goccioline di sudore che si erano formate sul volto di Thad e gli baciò la fronte assaporandone la salinità.

Scese a baciargli una tempia, lo zigomo e posò un bacio sull’angolo della bocca accarezzandogli il fianco.

“Non mi farai venire come uno studentello alle prime armi. Tu ti meriti di più di questo” sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

Si alzò dal letto rompendo il loro contatto, Thad si alzò mettendosi sui gomiti seguendo i movimenti dell’altro.

Sebastian passò un braccio sotto le gambe e uno dietro la schiena di Thad, il ragazzo capì le sue intenzioni e quando venne alzato dal letto si aggrappò al collo dell’altro.

Bas lo portò in bagno dove lo poggiò dentro la doccia, lo spinse contro la parete e aprì  il rubinetto dell’acqua dal lato freddo.

Il getto colpì Thad che urlò,“E’ fredda cazzo!”

Sebastian rise, “Questo era per non avermi permesso di farti vedere le stelle con la mia bella boccuccia e questo”, girò il rubinetto sul lato caldo donando sollievo a Thad, “è per avermi reso questa serata più emozionante.”

Gli occhi di Thad s’illuminarono quando videro che Sebastian si stava spogliando per entrare nella doccia con lui.

 _Decisamente_ , essere rimasti bloccati dentro casa a causa della tormenta di neve fu una benedizione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*--*--*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
>  
> 
> *si nasconde*  
> Mi dispiace, ma Sebastian dovrà aspettare ancora un pochino prima di riuscire a fare _fikifiki_ con il caro Thad che fa il prezioso LOL  
>  Dico solo che il prossimo capitolo ha raiting _rosso_ *MUAHAHAHAHAHA*  
>  Camero e Flint si sono shippati da soli, vi giuro che non era in programma, le uniche coppie che avevo deciso per questa long erano Thadastian, Niff, Klaine e Wes/Winky (sono la mia nuova OTP *w*), ma loro... _boh_ si sono fatti forza e sono venuti fuori :3  
>  Che cuccioli i Warblers che si auto-shippano da soli xD  
> Kirk è il mio fiore all'occhiello, mi piace proprio come personaggio che ho ideato e sarà molto importante :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Echy;


	5. #Day Five: Baci sotto al vischio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Raiting:** Rosso  
>  **Pairing:** Thadastian, Niff  
>  **Avvisi:** Smut!

 

I raggi del sole filtrarono attraverso le tende della finestra andando a disturbare il sonno di Thad.

Il ragazzo si coprì gli occhi con il braccio e si mosse leggermente, ma sentì un peso sul suo fianco; aprì gli occhi e vide che Sebastian lo aveva abbracciato per tutta la notte.

La sua mente fece un salto all’indietro alla sera prima.

Thad si ricordò della doccia e di come Sebastian lo accarezzava, di quanto piacevole fosse il suo tocco e del piacere che gli aveva donato.

Un flash di mani che si cercano, respiri e battiti accelerati gli passò velocemente davanti agli occhi.

Appoggiò la sua mano su quella di Bas e la strinse, il ragazzo dietro di lui si mosse passando anche l’altro braccio per stringere Thad in un abbraccio.

Thad girò la testa, Sebastian aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, i suoi capelli spettinati gli ricadevano sul volto, ma un particolare attirò la sua attenzione: il suo sorriso.

Si appoggiò completamente al petto di Bas passando una mano ad accarezzargli la spalla.

Bas in risposta gli baciò la schiena e strofinò il naso sul suo collo.

“Buongiorno” disse Thad.

“Bonjour” rispose Bas abbracciando più forte Thad per far coincidere meglio i loro corpi.

“Potrei anche abituarmi a svegliarmi con te avvinghiato addosso”, inclinò la testa all’indietro ricevendo un bacio sulla guancia da Bas.

“Sei un ottimo cuscino”, strofinò il naso sul suo collo ispirandone il profumo.

Restarono così ancora per un po’ a godersi la presenza dell’altro finché non sentirono i loro stomaci brontolare.

“Forse dovremmo scendere a mangiare qualcosa” propose Thad.

“Posso anche mangiare te, sembri così buono” disse per poi mordere la spalla di Thad facendolo ridere. “Cinque minuti e poi scendiamo, ok?”

Thad si sporse per vedere la sveglia sul comodino, “Sono quasi le undici, possiamo fare un brunch, oggi è anche domenica.”

“Dato che è domenica possiamo restare anche di più a letto, non credi?” sussurrò con una punta di malizia facendo scorrere le mani sul petto di Thad che rabbrividì sotto i suoi tocchi.

“Così mi tenta, signor Smythe” tentò di imitare il tono dell’altro.

Bas rise al tentativo di Thad, “Signor Harwood, non sa che tentare è il mio secondo nome?”

Thad si voltò ritrovandosi due occhi verdi a guardarlo, “Deve sapere che io sono una persona molto difficile, vuole accettare questa missione impossibile?”

“Non mi sembrava così difficile ieri sera nella doccia,” si avvicinò all’orecchio mordicchiando il lobo, “signor Harwood” sussurrò con voce roca.

Thad chiuse gli occhi stringendosi al corpo di Sebastian notando che entrambi erano nella stessa situazione, l’eccitazione mattutina con l’aggiunta dei tocchi di Bas avevano risvegliato il suo corpo molto velocemente

Con il contatto dei loro bacini entrambi sospirarono, Thad gettò la testa all’indietro in cerca di aria, quando aprì gli occhi una macchia verde e bianca sopra il loro letto attirò la sua attenzione.

“Quello cos’è?” domandò afferrando il meno di Bas e facendogli alzare il volto in alto.

Seb osservò meglio quella macchia e una volta messa bene a fuoco la riconobbe come…

“Vischio” rispose, abbassò lo sguardo verso Thad. “Ce l’hai messo tu?”

“Come avrei fatto a mettercelo se siamo stati insieme tutta la notte? L’avrà fatto qualcun altro mentre dormivamo” precisò guardando male Bas, aveva davvero pensato che l’avesse fatto lui?

Una cosa del genere poteva farla chi aveva un innato desiderio di immischiarsi negli affari degli altri, nel manipolare gli eventi per fare succedere qualcosa anche contro la volontà delle persone, o…

Due ragazzi che vedono il mondo ad arcobaleni ed unicorni, che se ne vanno in giro a fare i dottor Stranamore e si divertono ad accoppiare la gente.

Thad guardò Bas e captò lo stesso ragionamento, forse con qualche insulto in mezzo, ma entrambi erano arrivati alla stessa conclusione.

“Nick e Jeff” dissero in contemporanea.

 “Solo quei due idioti potevano fare una cosa del genere.” Sebastian si mosse per staccare il vischio dal letto ma venne fermato da Thad che lo bloccò prendendogli il braccio, abbassò lo sguardo sul ragazzo e vide nascere un piccolo sorriso.

“C’è una leggenda che dice che… baciarsi sotto il vischio porti fortuna.”

Sebastian si sistemò più vicino a Thad prendendogli il volto tra le mani, si avvicinò piano lasciando prima un bacio a stampo sulle labbra del ragazzo.

Sentì Thad avvicinarsi a lui a richiedere di più, Bas passò la lingua sui contorni delle sue labbra per poi mordergli il labbro inferiore.

Quando Bas si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi, Thad si lanciò su di lui facendo scontrare le loro bocche.

Subito le lingue si cercarono danzando insieme. Si esplorarono a vicenda.

Sebastian accarezzò il petto di Thad arrivando fino al fianco e con la mano libera prese la nuca dell’altro avvicinandolo il più possibile a sé.

Gli accarezzò la coscia facendolo sospirare di piacere nella sua bocca, risalì fino a toccare il tessuto dei boxer.

Thad si arpionò alle spalle di Bas assecondando i suoi movimenti, bastavano pochi tocchi per mandarlo in orbita e Bas era bravissimo a farlo impazzire con poco, sapeva esattamente dove toccare e come.

Di fronte a quell’evidente esperienza Thad si sentì come un bambino curioso e volenteroso di imparare sempre di più.

Sebastian bloccò la sua mano sul rigonfiamento nei boxer di Thad, sentì l’altro lamentarsi e aspettò che fosse lui a pregarlo di fare qualcosa.

“B-Bas… ti prego.. _ah_.. ti p-prego…” disse staccandosi dal bacio senza fiato.

Guardò il viso di Seb e un piccolo ghigno gli si formò, lui non mosse la mano e tornò a baciarlo.

Thad mosse il bacino sulla mano dell’altro per spronarlo, ma Bas non voleva muoversi.

Thad andò a succhiare il collo di Bas cercando di imitare quello che la sera prima aveva fatto, finalmente Seb iniziò a massaggiare l’eccitazione dell’altro da sopra i boxer.

Thad gemette e riprese a leccare la pelle di Bad mordendolo a volte per chiedere di più, in risposta Sebastian gli sfilò i boxer andando ad accarezzare con le sue esili dita il suo sesso.

I suoni che produceva Thad erano come una dolce melodia per Bas, adorava vederlo così esposto davanti a lui.

Gli passò un’idea nella mente e decise che questa volta l’altro non l’avrebbe fermato.

Si staccò da Thad, che si lamentò con una specie di ringhio, per andare a recuperare una cravatta dal suo cassetto. Tornò a baciare il ragazzo facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena, gli afferrò le mani portandole sopra le loro teste, le legò con la cravatta alla spalliera del letto, mentre stringeva il nodo staccò il ramoscello di vischio che cadde sul corpo di Thad.

Sebastian  si staccò dal bacio controllando se il nodo avrebbe tenuto, sotto di lui Thad si stava rendendo conto di essere bloccato e face per lamentarsi ma Bas gli posò un dito sulla bocca zittendolo.

Indicò in basso e Thad abbassò la testa vedendo che sul suo addome c’era il vischio, Sebastian lo prese e lo agitò sopra la testa del ragazzo, le loro bocche tornarono a combaciare per un bacio veloce; man mano che scendeva a baciare ogni parte del corpo di Thad prima ci passava sopra il vischio.

Arrivò all’ombelico e baciò tutta la linea scura scendendo sulla coscia, lasciò una scia umida fino all’interno dove risalì mordicchiando quella pelle così sensibile.

I gemiti di Thad aumentavano sempre di più finché non urlò quando Sebastian gli baciò la punta del suo membro.

Bas si allontanò dal corpo di Thad solo per risistemare il vischio sulla spalliera, velocemente tornò a riprendere il suo lavoro.

“Bas.. non dev- _Ah_.”

Thad non riuscì a completare la frase perché Sebastian aveva passato di piatto la lingua su tutta la sua lunghezza lasciandolo senza fiato.

“Dicevi?” lo prese in giro.

Thad stava per rispondere ma il suo cervello venne completamente resettato quando Sebastian soffiò sulla pelle bagnata dalla sua saliva causandogli vari ansiti e un gemito che rimase soffocato nella sua gola dal momento che la sua bocca era stata aggredita dalla lingua dell’altro.

“Ssh, gli altri ci sentiranno” sussurrò Bas al suo orecchio.

Thad chiuse gli occhi cercando di mantenere il controllo ma di sicuro non era nelle intenzioni di Sebastian lasciargli un minimo di lucidità.

Quando scese tra le gambe di Thad non esitò neanche un secondo prima di accogliere nella sua bocca l’eccitazione del ragazzo iniziando a muoversi prima lentamente per poi velocizzare il ritmo. Deglutì e strinse le guance creando più frizione, quando si staccò da Thad si sentì un suono molto simile ad un ‘pop’.

Seb allungò una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, Thad mosse la testa alla ricerca di più contatto.

“Guardami” gli ordinò e Thad obbedì, i due si fissarono incatenando i loro sguardi.

Mantenendo il contatto Sebastian tornò ad occuparsi dell’eccitazione di Thad.

La visione di Sebastian che mentre _faceva quella cosa_ restava con gli occhi puntati nei suoi lo eccitò ancora di più, come ‘ricompensa’ Bas accellerò il ritmo portandolo quasi al limite.

Liberò l’eccitazione di Thad dalla sua bocca e passò la lingua di piatto su una vena particolarmente sporgente, vide il ragazzo contorcersi per il piacere.

Thad cercò di muovere le mani per il forte desiderio di affondarle nei capelli di Sebastian, ma la cravatta glielo impediva.

Con un movimento secco riprese lo riprese tutto in bocca arrivando a toccargli la gola, deglutì creando il vuoto ed iniziò a succhiare.

Non ci volle molto prima che Thad venisse, inarcò la schiena gettando la testa all’indietro urlando il nome dell’altro.

Sebastian ingoiò il seme di Thad e si leccò le labbra per catturare quelle poche goccioline che gli erano sfuggite.

Thad lo osservò mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, mosse le braccia facendogli segno di liberarlo.

Bas sciolse la cravatta e le mani di Thad caddero sul letto molli ma un attimo dopo si trovavano ai lati del suo volto spingendolo verso le labbra del ragazzo.

Thad leccò i contorni delle labbra facendo pressione per farle dischiudere, il bacio che si scambiarono fu confusionario, quasi famelico.

Thad poteva assaggiare il suo sapore dalla bocca di Bas; sentiva come se una barriera si fosse appena smaterializzata e loro due fossero molto più vicini di prima.

Con un colpo di reni ribaltò le posizioni ritrovandosi a cavalcioni su Sebastian, andò a baciargli la mascella, scese lungo la linea della gola arrivando allo sterno dove posò un bacio più lungo degli altri.

Sebastian intuì le sue intenzioni e lo afferrò per le spalle riportandolo all’altezza della sua bocca tornando a baciarlo.

“Non fare niente. Resta.. resta così” disse con un tono quasi supplichevole.

Thad si accoccolò poggiando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo ispirando l’odore di Sebastian.

“Avevi ragione” ammise arrossendo, fortunatamente da quella posizione Bas non riusciva a vederlo.

Seb sembrò non collegare quell’affermazione a nulla, ma poi si ricordò quello che aveva detto al sera prima.

“Io ho sempre ragione” annunciò con orgoglio.

“Idiota”, gli pizzicò un fianco ricevendo come risposta una risata.

Thad chiuse gli occhi e con le coccole che gli stava facendo Bas si addormentò con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Poco dopo lo seguì pure Bas che rivolse un ultimo sguardo al vischio, “Grazie ragazzi” disse prima di chiudere gli occhi venendo catturato da Morfeo.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Nella camera affianco a quella di Thad e Sebastian, Jeff e Nick si stavano scambiando le loro coccole post-sesso.

“Dici che abbiamo fatto bene?” domandò Jeff tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Amore, per quanto noi due possiamo essere in sintonia, non ho la capacità di leggerti nel pensiero. Spiegati meglio”, un Nick leggermente irritato dalle continue interruzioni del suo fidanzato per fare ogni tipo di domanda. A volte desiderava solo di imbavagliarlo e godere del silenzio.

“Non credi che abbiamo forzato un po’ la mano?”

Nick prese un bel respiro e cercò di intuire da solo di chi o cosa stava parlando il suo Jeff.

“Thad e Sebastian?” tentò, al sorriso del fidanzato capì di aver fatto centro. “Io dico di no. La tensione sessuale tra quei due si vede lontana miglia. Abbiamo solo accelerato i tempi.”

Jeff si sistemò meglio tra le braccia di Nick, “Sono così felice.”

Nick accarezzò i capelli del ragazzo facendogli dei grattini sulla nuca.

“Sai amore, dato che sei così felice che ne dici di… Di fare un secondo round? Potremmo andare nella doccia o nella vasca idromassaggio, a quest’ora non c’è nessuno.”

Non ricevette risposta, a volte Jeff non rispondeva verbalmente, ma almeno rispondeva!

Spostò lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo, “Jeffy? Amore?”

Ma il biondino era crollato in un sonno profondo.

Nick roteò gli occhi e trattenne un ringhio di frustrazione.

Tra tutti i ragazzi di cui poteva innamorarsi aveva scelto l’unico che ogni volta si addormentava dopo ogni sessione, certo il loro sesso era selvaggio e molto stancante, ma erano giovani con ancora tanta energia in corpo.

Si lasciò cadere disteso sul letto, poco dopo Jeff si arrampicò su di lui stringendolo forte.

Jeff era il suo cucciolo, da quando l’aveva incontrato la prima volta due anni fa gli aveva dato l’impressione di aver bisogno di qualcuno al suo fianco che gli desse forza e coraggio ad andare avanti.

L’osservò dormire stretto a sé e ripensò a tutti i momenti che avevano condiviso.

Poteva anche boicottare ogni secondo round, ma lo rendeva davvero felice.

Per un ragazzo così meraviglioso avrebbe dato di tutto.

Dopo tutto era solo un piccolo sacrificio rispetto a quanto riceveva quotidianamente.

Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dai respiri di Jeff, dopo poco si addormentò.

 

  
  
  
 

 

Se al piano di sopra le coppiette si godevano la loro tranquillità, nel piano di sotto regnava il caos.

Il vischio era stato appeso ovunque e quei pochi che cercavano di mantenere la loro eterosessualità intatta percorrevano il corridoio guardando in alto rischiando di scontrarsi con altri ragazzi.

Kirk teneva a debita distanza James che proseguiva con il suo ‘scherzo’, anche se ora lui non ci credeva più molto, e stava attento ad evitare di passare sotto le così dette _linee rosse_.

Si stava ancora cercando il responsabile di quel disastro ipotizzando che fosse lo stesso che giorni prima aveva rovinato la seduta spiritica di Flint.

Kirk stava cercando di ricordarsi come si chiamava.

“ _Richard? Jesse? No, aveva più un nome da pesce lesso. Andrew? Ah, ecco! Dempsey._ ”

Il cervello di Kirk aveva fatto il suo lavoro e ora aveva un nome il colpevole e forse sapeva anche dove trovarlo.

Evitò con maestria un vischio volante lanciato da Trent che proteggeva la cucina da assalti dei ragazzi affamati mentre altri tre preparavano il pranzo.

Aggirò Flint che stava correndo per le scale rincorso da Wes con in mano il suo martelletto rosso e…

Un secondo.

Il martelletto di Wes non era rosso, come è diventato di quel colore?

Kirk attivò il suo udito.

Molti pensavano che fosse una specie di robot che riusciva ad attivare e disattivare i suoi sensi per evitare strane conversazioni o altro.

Cercò di captare la conversazione tra Wes e Flint.

“Io ti ammazzo! Come hai osato far cadere Winky nella scatola della tinta di Cameron!” urlò Wes scendendo gli scalini a due a due.

“Ti giuro Wes è stato un incidente” provò a giustificarsi il povero Flint che stava per essere raggiunto.

“Non me ne frega niente, ti pagherai per i tuoi errori. Incidente o non incidente. Winky vuole il tuo sangue!”

Decisamente Wes non stava bene, Kirk si appuntò mentalmente di mandare il ragazzo da uno psicologo tornati a Westerville.

“Non l’ho fatto apposta. Pietà!” supplicò Flint con le lacrime agli occhi quando Wes lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia puntandogli il martelletto contro.

“Winky vuole sangue!” disse con tono arrabbiato e duro.

Solita litigata.

Scollegò le orecchie e salì le scale.

Si guardò attorno.

Porta chiusa della camera di Nick e Jeff, preferiva non sapere cosa combinassero quei due, desiderava vederli ancora per un paio d’anni come dei semplici ragazzini e non come due conigli che avevano la necessità di accoppiarsi una ventina di volte al giorno. A volte si chiedeva come riuscissero a resistere per tutta la giornata a scuola, ma poi si ricordò che molto spesso loro due sparivano per una decina di minuti tornando in classe con un sorriso ebete stampato in volto.

Eliminò la visione che gli era passata in mente sperando di non sognare nulla quella notte.

Porta aperta con ragazzi che giocano con la playstation, noioso. Sentì i suoni del solito sparatutto con tanto di gridi di incoraggiamento.

“ _Stupidi gorilla_ ” pensò.

Fece qualche altro passo fino a fermarsi alla visioni di alcuni tizi che correvano nudi per il corridoio, dato la velocità con cui gli passarono accanto non riuscì a distinguere nessun volto, sperò vivamente che andavano a farsi un bagno nella piscina riscaldata perché andavano a fare altro avrebbe fatto le valigie a avrebbe preso il primo volto per l’Ohio in meno di dieci microsecondi.

Arrivò quasi alla fine del corridoio quando una porta in particolare attirò la sua attenzione.

Sullo stipite era appeso un ramoscello di vischio e la porta era chiusa.

“ _Hanno setacciato tutto lo stato per trovarne così tanto?_ ” si domandò mentalmente.

Provò ad aprire la porta, non incontrò nessuna resistenza e la scostò di un piccolo spiraglio.

L’unico errore che fece fu quello di non attivare il suo acutissimo udito perchè quando spiò dalla porta venne quasi traumatizzato da quello che vide.

Thad con le mani legate alla spalliera del letto con del vischio incastrato tra il nodo della cravatta, il suo viso trasfigurato dal piacere e poi un ragazzo che gli stava facendo un lavoretto.

Per sbaglio il suo udito tornò a funzionare proprio quando Thad lanciò un urlo di puro piacere gridando il nome di Sebastian.

Kirk chiuse velocemente la porta cercando di non far rumore e scappò via da quel piano rifugiandosi in cucina dove Trent gli diede asilo non facendogli nessuna domanda, immaginò fosse successo qualcosa sotto qualche vischio.

Si nascose sotto la credenza abbracciandosi le ginocchia ed evitando di dondolarsi come uno psicopatico, ma era davvero scioccato da quello che aveva visto.

Non per il fatto di aver visto duo ragazzi insieme, ma perché quei due erano Sebastian e Thad.

Thad!

Kirk aveva sempre considerato il ragazzo etero, non aveva mai dato alcun segno per fargli intuire il contrario.

Nella sua testa rimbombava l’urlo di Thad.

Ma nessuno li aveva sentiti? Nessuno?

Kirk cercò con la sua mente razionale di ricreare le circostanze della formazione di quella strana coppia.

Ma, per la prima volta, la sua mente non riuscì a trovare una spiegazione logica di tutto quello.

Sebastian era il tipico cattivo ragazzo da avventure di una notte, quello che neanche ti chiede il nome, ti scopa nel cunicolo della discoteca e non si fa più sentire.

Invece Thad era così dolce e comprensivo. Era l’unica persona in mezzo a quel gruppo di matti che riuscisse a capirlo e ad assecondarlo. Si trovava benissimo in suo compagnia.

Si preoccupò di Thad e per la sua sicurezza, stare con Sebastian poteva essere pericoloso per i propri sentimenti, ma poi ripensò al fatto che il ragazzo sapeva come proteggersi da solo.

Se aveva scelto di stare con Sebastian non era un suo problema.

Un vero problema era eliminare dalla sua mente quell’immagine e quel suono così acuto che rimbombava all’infinito.

Si alzò in piedi ed afferrò un cestino e una pinza da forno.

Aveva trovato un modo per distrarsi e per liberare la casa da quell’assedio vegetale.

Doveva ancora trovare Dempsey, ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

Bastava anche dirlo a qualche vittima di quello scherzo e lasciarlo fare a loro.

Preferì questa seconda opportunità e si diresse verso il corridoio.

Staccò uno per uno tutti i rametti di vischio mettendoli nel cestino.

Nel giro di una mezz’ora la sala era libera e quasi tutti i ragazzi uscirono dai loro nascondigli per tornare alle loro attività abituali.

Ricevette un grazie in coro con tanto di balletto e sorrise.

Dopo tutto gli voleva bene a quei gorilla senza cervello.

Erano la sua _balbettante bambocciona banda di babbuini_ come li chiamava citando la grande professoressa McGranitt.

Ripulì tutta casa in tempo per il pranzo.

Posò il cestino vicino al caminetto, casomai quel vischio poteva essere buono per profumare la casa.

Vide scendere dalle scale prima Nick e Jeff mano nella mano che lo salutarono con un sorriso stampato in volto.

Kirk ricambiò il saluto.

A volte li invidiava. Quei due si erano trovati, in tutti i loro guai erano riusciti ad uscirne fuori insieme e ora erano una delle più belle coppie del loro gruppo.

Sospirò guardando le fiamme danzare sulla legna.

“ _Chissà se troverò mai un persona che mi faccia perdere la testa in quel modo?_ ”

Quando rialzò gli occhi sulle scale vide Thad e Sebastian fianco a fianco, si scambiarono uno sguardo molto lungo e poi scoppiarono a ridere.

Kirk li osservò. Erano sereni. Thad era al sicuro.

Seguì i ragazzi in cucina, tutto quel movimento lo aveva reso molto affamato e in cucina aveva sentito un buon profumino.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Thad e Sebastian prendersi per mano e sul suo volto si dipinse un sorriso sincero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
>  
> 
> Questa shot è una delle mie preferite :3  
> Prima di tutto lo smut Thadastian che è la prima volta che ne scrivo su loro due. Ho notato che Bas mi ispira molto *ç* e beh un po' di bondage legati alla spalliera del letto ci voleva!  
>  _Mai impedire a Sebastian Smythe di farti bloware il piffero!_  
>  I Niff sono così patatosi che mi sale il diabete a scrivere di loro. Ho mostrato un po' della loro intimità e la prossima shot sarà dedicata a loro.  
> Kirk è geniale! Io penso di essermi innamorata *w* Ci si può innamorare di un proprio personaggio?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Echy;_


	6. #Day Six: Ricordi di Natale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Raiting:** Verde  
>  **Pairing:** Niff, Thadastian  
>  **Avviso:** Angst  
> 

 

L’albero era stato addobbato da tutti i ragazzi, nessuno escluso.

Perfino Thad era riuscito a convincere Sebastian ad attaccare una palla color rosso accesso ad un ramo venendo ricompensato con un bacio sulla guancia.

Jeff dette una piccola gomitata a Nick facendo segno con la testa per far vedere il loro ottimo lavoro.

Nick si avvicinò a Jeff per un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Missione compiuta Cupido!”, Nick gli fece l’occhiolino e tornarono ad addobbare l’albero.

Kirk, che si era ripreso dal piccolo trauma avuto quella mattina, stava coordinando i lavori per sistemare i festoni e i capelli d’angelo per tutta la sala.

Ogni tanto gettata qualche rametto di vischio nel fuoco sentendo un profumo come di muschio, aveva anche letto da qualche parte che se si bruciava quella pianta finché l’odore restava nell’aria gli abitanti della casa erano protetti da un alone di fortuna e amore.

Dato che quello chalet era già così pieno di coppiette felici, Kirk pensò che un po’ di fortuna gli avrebbe fatto comodo.

“Trent! Non mangiare le decorazioni e non me ne frega niente che sono di marzapane. Vanno sull’albero. Ora!”

Era la centesima volta che sgridava quel panzone, più gli diceva di non mangiare gli omini e più lui li divorava. Li stava facendo estinguere.

Osservò attentamente James che era occupato a fare tanti piccoli omini con gli origami, almeno non lo stava rincorrendo per aggredirlo.

Tutta la sala era piena di lucine colorate, capelli d’angelo dorati e argentati, all’angolo l’albero stava venendo piano piano vestito da tanti addobbi e si stava illuminando sotto le luci della sala.

“Ottimo lavoro Kirk” si disse da solo.

Poteva anche sembrare egocentrico, ma in mezzo a tutti loro sarebbe comunque sembrato il più normale.

In quel momento stava passando Trent con un vassoio di omini di marzapane, Kirk roteò gli occhi e gli afferrò il vassoio al volo.

“Hey!” si lamentò Trent voltandosi verso Kirk con aria minacciosa.

Kirk tirò di più verso di sé il vassoio quando vide che Trent stava provando a riprenderlo.

“L’albero è da quella parte. E questi”, alzò il vassoio davanti agli occhi di Trent, “restano qui con me.”

Trent con sguardo basso si diresse verso l’angolo della sala a dare una mano con l’albero.

Kirk, fiero del suo innato istinto da comandate, morse un omino constatando che erano davvero buoni.

Trent arrivò nel gruppo di ragazzi davanti all’albero chiedendo se c’era bisogno d’aiuto.

“Grazie, ci serve qualcuno che regga la scala mentre sistemiamo le decorazioni in alto”, Jeff con un sorriso era sceso dalle spalle di Nick il quale ringraziava Trent e si massaggiava la schiena.

Dall’altra parte della sala chiesero aiuto per reggere uno stendardo più lungo e molti dei ragazzi che stavano intorno all’albero lasciarono quell’occupazione per salvare la vita agli altri compagni.

Jeff, Nick, Trent, Thad e Sebastian restarono a finire di addobbare l’albero.

Trent si appoggiò con la fronte alla scala mentre Jeff e Thad salivano per attaccare le luci e appendere le palle colorate, osservò gli altri due ragazzi rimasti a terra che di tanto in tanto lanciavano degli sguardi in alto per incontrare gli occhi dei loro ragazzi.

Trent si ricordò che solo una delle due coppie stava ufficialmente insieme, quindi Thad e Bas avevano una storia clandestina.

Si complimentò mentalmente per il suo acume, era a conoscenza di un gossip molto importante e… decise che per il bene della nuova coppia, meno gente lo veniva a sapere e meglio era.

Sapeva come era fatto Sebastian anche se lo conosceva da poco, quando si trovava di fronte agli altri lo insultava, ma quando restavano da soli –quelle rare volte- u due chiacchieravano normalmente, a volte si trovavano d’accordo anche sulla stessa idea.

Sebastian aveva molte facce, ma questa innamorata persa era di sicuro quella che gli piaceva di più.

“Questo Natale sarà bellissimo!” annunciò Jeff con entusiasmo.

“Io preferisco quello dell’anno scorso” disse Nick lanciando un occhiolino al suo ragazzo.

Jeff si abbassò fino ad arrivare a baciare Nick, “E’ anche il mio preferito.”

“Perché? Ch’è successo l’anno scorso?” domandò seriamente curioso Bas.

“Io non bene come siano andate le cose, ma è stato il Natale in cui si sono messi insieme” spiegò Thad sedendosi su un gradino della scala.

“Davvero?” chiese rivolgendosi ai due interessati.

“Sì, è stata una scena tipo da film, con la neve, il buio, la luna alta nel celo trapuntato di stelle… E’ stato così romantico” sospirò Jeff.

Nick gli baciò una guancia, “Abbiamo avuto qualche incomprensione, ma alla fine è andato tutto per il meglio.”

Sebastian si appoggiò con il gomito sulle gambe si Thad sostenendosi il mento con la mano, “Sono curioso. Raccontate, dai.”

Nick e Jeff arrossirono scambiandosi un sorriso, “Va bene.”

Iniziò a raccontare Nick, la voce emozionata e gli occhi luminosi mentre guardava il suo amato Jeff.

 

 

 

_Per Nick Duval era il suo secondo anno alla Dalton e da quanto aveva capito non c’era un persona là dentro che fosse normale._

_Fortuna che aveva trovato Jeff Starling che lo appoggiava in molte delle sue idee e anche sul pensare che prima o poi dalla Dalton ci si esce pazzi._

_Con questo ragazzo che aveva catturato la sua attenzione da subito aveva creato un legame molto forte, dicevano di essere solo amici ma sapevano che c’era qualcosa di più un semplice sentimento di amicizia ad unirli._

_Per un intero anno si erano spalleggiati, passavano tutti i pomeriggi insieme a studiare, chiacchierare e a vedere la televisione stretti in una coperta o a leggere i manga commentando quanto quei disegni fossero provocanti._

_Nick si era abituato a questo continuo contatto con Jeff e quando l’altro mancava lui si sentiva come se gli mancasse l’aria._

_Si stava avvicinando Natale e Nick voleva trovare un regalo per il suo migliore amico, l’anno precedente non gli aveva donato niente perché ancora non si conoscevano, ma quest’anno avrebbe fatto le cose in grande: gli aveva comprato una collana da spezzare con i loro nomi sopra. Era molto da fidanzatini delle medie, ma loro erano degli amici molto speciali e molte volte gli altri li prendevano in giro chiamandoli ‘coppietta’._

_Erano vari mesi che ogni volta che sfiorava per sbaglio Jeff sentiva il cuore accelerare e fargli le capriole nel petto, a volte aveva paura che potesse esplodergli quando il biondino gli sorrideva._

_Solo che Jeff lo stava evitando di proposito, ogni volta che si trovavano da soli da qualche parte lo liquidava con qualche stupida scusa o semplicemente ignorandolo._

_Nick pensò che avesse fatto qualcosa di male, ripercorse mentalmente le azioni degli ultimi tempi notando come Jeff gli rivolgeva sguardi veloci e arrossiva se i loro occhi si incontravano._

_Stava camminando sovrappensiero nel corridoio davanti alla biblioteca, aveva deciso di saltare Fisica, tanto non ci capiva niente neanche ascoltando la spiegazione e ormai era una causa persa. Entrò nella stanza dove si tenevano le prove dei Warblers e vide un testa bionda mezza nascosta dalla poltrona davanti al camino acceso._

_Si avvicinò lentamente cercando di non far rumore, appena fu abbastanza vicino per accertarsi che fosse quella testa bionda prese coraggio e parlò._

_“Jeff?”_

_Il biondino si irrigidì e chiuse gli occhi._

_Si chiese cosa ci facesse Nick a quell’ora nella biblioteca, lui doveva avere Fisica, doveva stare in classe non lì._

_“Jeff, sei tu?”_

_Anche solo sentire il suo nome con la voce di Nick gli provocava dei brividi. Non era normale come cosa._

_Aveva provato ad evitarlo, ma lo rincontrava sempre._

_Doveva migliorare. Doveva essere più sfuggente e anche più… più.._

_Il suo cervello andò in tilt quando Nick posò una mano sulla sua spalla._

_Alzò il volto vedendo il ragazzo sorridergli._

_Un battito, il suo cuore perse un battito._

_Come faceva ad essere così bello? Doveva essere giudicato illegale quel sorriso._

_Riemerse dai suoi ragionamenti e saltò dalla poltrona allontanandosi da Nick._

_Il moro fece un passo avanti, ma Jeff indietreggiò fino a scontrarsi con la parete della libreria._

_“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” chiese Nick ora visibilmente irritato._

_Jeff non rispose, si voltò verso la porta come a decidere il momento opportuno per scappare via._

_“Ti prego, dimmelo. Se ti ho ferito in qualche modo, mi dispiace. Ma io non riesco a capire cosa è andato male.”_

_Il tono disperato di Nick fece male a Jeff, gli stava facendo del male. Si odiava per questo._

_Nick era l’ultima persona che voleva ferire, era importante per lui._

_Era meglio per lui che gli stesse il più lontano possibile._

_Si mosse vero l’uscita, ma Nick con uno scatto lo afferrò bloccandolo al muro._

_“Questa volta non ti lascio scappare”, lo osservò negli occhi ed ebbe l’impulsi di baciarlo. Quelle labbra erano così invitanti, socchiuse, rosse e umide._

_Si ritrovò a fissarle sentendo il cuore accelerare velocemente, spostò lo sguardo sugli occhi di Jeff e lesse la paura._

_“Scusa”. si allontanò da lui facendo un passo indietro._

_“Scusami tu” disse Jeff correndo lontano da quella stanza, corse velocemente fino a chiudersi in camera._

_Sbatté forte la porta e si lasciò scivolare per terra scoppiando a piangere._

_Nick rimase immobile per un paio di minuti._

_L’aveva perso._

_Quel gesto sconsiderato l’aveva spaventato e ora Jeff non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola, non si sarebbe più avvicinato a lui._

_Dette un pugno sulla libreria sbucciandosi le nocche._

_Pianse silenziosamente, non per il dolore della mano ma per quello che stava provando nel suo cuore. Sentiva come se lo stessero strappando via e rompendolo in milioni pezzi._

_Chiuse gli occhi rivedendo quelli nocciola di Jeff._

_Ormai era costantemente nei suoi pensieri, doveva trovare un modo per farsi perdonare e doveva trovarlo anche in fretta perché le vacanze di Natale iniziavano tra un paio di giorni e Jeff sarebbe tornato dalla sua famiglia._

_Uscì dalla biblioteca e passò in infermeria per farsi controllare la mano che iniziava a pulsare._

_Quando un’ora dopo si diresse verso la porta della camera di Jeff, alzò la mano per bussare ma non ne ebbe la forza._

_Appoggiò la fronte sulla porta e le mani sui lati della testa stringendo i pugni fregandosene del dolore alla fasciatura._

_“Jeff, lo so che riesci a sentirmi” parlò contro la porta._

_Dall’altra parte il biondino si asciugò le lacrime e si mise all’ascolto._

_“Mi dispiace tantissimo di averti spaventato. Ma ti prego apri questa porta. Ho bisogno di vederti, di sapere che stai bene. Apri la porta, per favore.”_

_Jeff scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime e sbatté forte la testa contro la porta._

_“Non posso” disse più a se stesso che all’altro._

_Nick iniziò a bussare alla porta in un ultimo tentativo di convincerlo ad aprire, ma niente._

_La porta rimase chiusa._

_Nick si sedette per terra appoggiando la schiena alla porta immaginando che Jeff stesse nella sua stessa posizione e attese per tutta la mattinata._

_Riusciva a sentire i singhiozzi di Jeff, le porte della Dalton erano molto sottili e non isolanti._

_Quando non sentì più rumori intuì che l’altro avesse smesso di piangere, si alzò da terra e andò in camera sua._

_Non vide Jeff per tutto il pomeriggio, ne’ per i corridoi e neanche alle prove dei Warblers, neanche la mattina successiva lo incontrò in aula._

_Si sedette al suo banco sentendo ancora di più la sua mancanza vedendo il posto vuoto accanto a sé,  non c’era stato un giorno in cui due non avevano passato le lezioni a chiacchierare e ora da solo si sentiva infinitamente piccolo e inutile._

_Doveva riprendersi Jeff e l’avrebbe fatto a qualsiasi costo. Aveva un bisogno sia fisico che psicologico di averlo al suo fianco e constatò che anche il suo cuore esultava alla vicinanza di Jeff._

_Non aveva ancora trovato il vero nome al tipo di sentimento che provava per Jeff, ma era qualcosa di molto forte e radicato in lui._

_Mentre Nick faceva girare le rotelle del suo cervello per trovare una soluzione, Jeff si mise a letto coprendosi completamente e piangendo silenziosamente, a volte qualche singhiozzo gli sfuggiva facendolo sussultare._

_Lui sapeva benissimo che provava attrazione fisica per Nick e forse qualcosa di più, ma aveva paura di ricevere un rifiuto, non avrebbe sopportato perderlo per sempre._

_Per qualche strano motivo il suo cervello gli aveva detto di ignorare Nick e far finta di niente, ma quei pochi contatti che avevano avuto gli avevano risvegliato quel desiderio nascosto e aveva ancora più paura._

_Eppure aveva visto qualcosa negli occhi di Nick, un desiderio. Gli stava fissando le labbra con bramosità._

_C’era un piccola luce, ma era inutile aggrapparsi a delle supposizioni._

_Il giorno dopo sarebbe partito per tornare a fare Natale con la sua famiglia e forse quel tempo lontano da Nick gli avrebbe schiarito le idee._

_Fu ben attento ad ignorare Nick, anche il bigliettino che gli aveva fatto passare sotto al porta._

_‘Scusami, sono un idiota. Mi perdoni?’ recitava il bigliettino, la calligrafia di Nick era così sottile, delicata e ordinata completamente diversa dalla sua tondeggiante e disordinata._

_Piegò il biglietto e lo mise in tasca trascinando la valigia verso l’entrata della Dalton dove sua madre lo aspettava per riportarlo a casa._

_Lanciò un ultimo sguardo all’interno della scuola, salì in macchina e vide Nick corrergli contro._

_La madre mise in moto la macchina e lui non le chiese di fermarsi._

_Nick li rincorse fino al cancello principale rimanendo senza fiato._

_“Chi era quel ragazzo, tesoro?” chiese la madre guardando il viso triste del figlio._

_“Nessuno”, gli si spezzò il cuore solo a dirlo._

_Voleva urlare ‘Non è vero, non è nessuno. E’ il ragazzo che amo e che non mi ricambierà mai’, ma si trattenne. Sarebbe stato più doloroso._

_Nick si vide sfuggire l’ultima occasione per parlare con Jeff, la macchina si allontanò velocemente imboccando l’autostrada._

_Ritornò dentro scuola ancora con il fiatone._

_Jeff era tornato a casa e per venti giorni non l’avrebbe visto. Si sentì male solo all’idea di non averlo accanto, anche se non si parlavano aveva la possibilità di vederlo camminare per i corridoi._

_Ora lui era chissà dove e lui non poteva andare da lui…_

_Ma lui poteva._

_Corse in segreteria e chiese la cartella dell’alunno Starling mettendo scusa che fosse per un professore che non aveva tempo da perdere per queste scartoffie._

_Trovò velocemente la cartella e l’aprì. Prese un foglio e ricopiò l’indirizzo di Jeff._

_La riconsegnò alla segretaria con un sorriso a trentadue denti e corse in camera sua._

_Delaware, Lake Street, 226, Ohio, USA._

_Recitava quell’indirizzo come un mantra durante il viaggio fino casa di Jeff._

_Il giorno della vigilia di Natale si stava dirigendo verso la piccola cittadina di Delaware, grazie all’aiuto di suo padre era riuscito a trovare un passaggio fino a lì. Aveva dovuto aspettare un paio di giorni per avere libera la macchina dell’azienda, ma alla fine era riuscito nel suo intento._

_Ai suoi genitori non era mai importato del Natale, da quando aveva dieci anni Nick lo passava a casa di qualche suo amico dato che i suoi genitori prenotavano una crociera in qualche luogo caraibico senza di lui. Si sentiva fuori posto perfino a casa sua._

_Arrivò all’indirizzo scritto sul foglio e vide una casa leggermente distante dalla strada, un vialetto con i ciottoli ai lati, diversi alberi tutti pieni di lucine colorate, sulla porta si poteva vedere la corona di foglie con su scritto un ‘Merry Xmas’ e sulla casella delle lettere vicino al cancelletto distinse la frase ‘Starling Family’, con un sorriso cercò di spiare dalla grande finestra riuscendo a vedere solo tante teste bionde che si rincorrevano intorno all’albero._

_Scese dalla macchina e si avvicinò al cancelletto aperto, si voltò verso l’autista._

_“Arthur, torna a casa. Va dalla tua famiglia e festeggia il Natale.”_

_“Ma signorino, io la devo riportare a casa” rispose l’autista._

_Nick fece un respiro profondo, “E’ questa casa mia.”_

_Gli sorrise ed entrò nella proprietà degli Starling. fece qualche passo nella neve fresca ripassando mentalmente il suo discorso._

_Man mano che si avvicinava alla casa vide quanto era semplice, non c’era nulla che potesse far capire che quella famiglia potesse permettersi la retta della Dalton._

_Nonostante non ostentasse la ricchezza, quella famiglia viveva bene._

_Arrivò davanti alla porta notando come la sua ombra si stesse allungando, il sole stava tramontando, controllò l’orologio vedendo che erano appena le quattro e mezza._

_Bussò tre volte, era il segnale che avevano ideato lui e Jeff per riconoscersi._

_La porta si aprì ma non vide nessuno, una piccola mano lo tirò verso il basso dove incontrò due occhi azzurri e dei lunghi capelli biondi._

_La bambina di non più di cinque o sei anni gli sorrideva felice, “Tu chi tei?” domandò, non riusciva a parlare bene a causa dei buchi dei denti che gli erano caduti._

_“Io sono Nick, c’è tuo fratello Jeff?” chiese cercando di mantenere il controllo._

_“Tao, io tono Litzie, vieni con me, ti faccio vedere dove sta Jeffy”, la piccola gli prese la mano e lo trascinò dentro casa, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e guardò intorno a lui._

_Quella casa sapeva di dolci, poteva annusare l’odore di cioccolata provenire dalla cucina e anche atmosfera era completamente diversa da quella che si trovava nella sua residenza, c’era un alone di felicità che riempiva l’aria e potevi sentire l’amore di una famiglia._

_“Litzie, tesoro, chi era alla porta?”, una voce dolce e melodica giunse dalla cucina e subito dopo la figura di una donna alta, con lunghi capelli biondi e occhi color nocciola così simili a quelli di Jeff gli venne incontro._

_“Mamma, lui è Nick! E’ un amico di Jeffy” annunciò tutta euforica la bambina._

_“Piacere Nick, io sono Lidia” si presentò la donna che si fermò ad osservarlo attentamente._

_Nick notò che era davvero una bella donna, aveva un fascino che aveva ereditato Jeff._

_“Piacere mio, signora” ripose educatamente._

_“Oh, non chiamarmi signora, mi invecchia moltissimo, io sono giovane!” gli sorrise, gli passò una mano sulla guancia accarezzandolo. “Lascia il cappotto all’ingresso, c’è un appendiabiti e poi Sali di sopra. Jeff è in camera sua, è la terza porta sulla destra.”_

_“Grazie mille, sign.. Lidia.”_

_La donna prese in braccio la figlia e mentre Nick saliva le scale velocemente urlò al marito di aggiungere un posto a tavola._

_Nick arrivò davanti alla porta e bussò tre volte, ma dall’altra parte sentì solo un lamento._

_“Mamma ti avevo detto di non chiamarmi finché non era pronta la cena” disse Jeff con voce roca dal pianto._

_Nick aprì la porta e la richiuse alle sue spalle, ci si appoggiò guardando la figura ricurva di Jeff con un fazzoletto in mano e una loro foto nell’altro, stava osservando fuori dalla finestra il lago ghiacciato._

_“Mamma, non me lo far ripetere io non vogl-” le parole gli morirono in gola quando vide che la persona nella sua stanza non era sa madre ma Nick._

_Scoppiò di nuovo a piangere e Nick corse ad abbracciarlo, Jeff provò a fare resistenza ma alla fine si arrese alla stretta dell’altro._

_In quel momento entrambi si sentirono completi, era quello il loro posto._

_Jeff allungò le mani dietro la schiena di Nick stringendosi meglio a lui. Nick gli accarezzò la schiena per farlo calmare._

_“Scusa” parlò Jeff ancora con la voce un po’ roca, “ti ho evitato perché avevo paura che... che...”_

_Nick si scostò in modo da far coincidere le loro fronti, andò ad accarezzargli una guancia asciugandogli le lacrime che ancora continuavano a scorrere sul suo viso._

_“Jeff, tu sei la persona più importante della mia vita, sei l’unico che mi ha fatto sentire a casa. Tu mi fai sorridere, mi fai sognare e... mi fai battere forte il cuore solo guardandoti.”_

_Il biondo fissò gli occhi di Nick leggendoci sincerità e ...amore?_

_“Io... Io... Io credo di essermi innamorato di te” dichiarò Jeff con un forte batticuore, sentiva la testa girare, aspettava una risposta che non arrivò._

_Il panico si impossessò di lui, “Nick, io non voglio che le cose cam-”_

_Nick gli prese il volto congiungendo le loro labbra, delicatamente gliele fece dischiudere infilando la lingua nella sua bocca alla ricerca dell’altra._

_Jeff sentì cedere le ginocchia e si aggrappò alla schiena di Nick che lo stava baciando con una dolcezza disarmante._

_Nick camminò indietro fino a sedersi sul letto e si sdraiò senza staccare il contatto con la bocca di Jeff, aveva bisogno di averlo il più vicino possibile._

_Si staccarono solo per la necessità d’aria, si guardarono negli occhi._

_“Io sono follemente innamorato di te” dichiarò Nick scandendo ogni parola con un bacio a stampo._

_Jeff si lasciò in un pianto liberatorio, ma le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo volto erano di gioia e lo confermava il sorriso che aveva stampato sul volto._

_Nick catturò ogni lacrima con un bacio per poi posare le labbra sulle sue palpebre, lo strinse a sé percependo il corpo di Jeff che si sistemava meglio nelle sue braccia._

_Rimasero così, stretti, uniti e insieme fino a quando scesero di sotto mano nella mano._

_Un uomo dai capelli bianchi leggermente dorati ma che si poteva capire che un tempo erano biondi li guardò con un sorriso, Jeff arrossì intensificando la stretta nella mano di Nick._

_“Figliolo, mi presenti il tuo ragazzo?” domandò con tono dolce facendo segno ai due ragazzi di sedersi vicini a tavola._

_Jeff guardò Nick e gli baciò una guancia, fu il turno di Nick di arrossire._

_Aveva trovato in un solo giorno un ragazzo meraviglioso e una famiglia che l’aveva accolto a braccia aperte come se fosse sempre appartenuto a loro._

 

 

 

“Siete mostruosamente dolci” fu l’unico commento di Sebastian non appena Nick e Jeff finirono di raccontare la loro storia.

“E’ stato una specie di miracolo di Natale” disse Jeff.

“Ci siamo trovati” concluse Nick stringendo il suo ragazzo in un abbraccio lasciando vari baci sul suo volto.

Jeff si rivolse a Thad e Sebastian: “Forse quest’anno il miracolo lo compierete voi.”

I due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi, “Già, forse” quasi sussurrò Thad.

Sebastian allungò una mano per prendere quella di Thad stringendola nella sua.

Si rivolsero un sorriso luminoso, sentirono sospirare Trent che aveva ripreso a mangiare gli omini di marzapane.

“Sarà anche, ma noi non saremo così diabetici come voi due” affermò Sebastian serio.

Thad scoppiò a ridere appoggiandosi alla sua spalla.

“Non cambierai mai” disse tra una risata e l’altra.

“Un miracolo alla volta” ribadì Bas stringendo Thad con un braccio.

Due coppie si erano trovate il giorno di Natale, forse i ricordi di Nick e Jeff avevano fatto capire a Thad e Sebastian quanto tenersi dentro i propri sentimenti potesse essere rischioso non solo per se stessi ma anche per l’altro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

*--*--*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
> Mi è piaciuto troppo scrivere questo capitolo.  
> Adoro tornare indietro nel tempo e mostrare come una coppia si è trovata. Far vedere che anche quando si crede di non avee più niente e di aver perso tutto, ci sarà sempre un qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. #Echy filosofa
> 
> Un paio di precisazioni -che non interessano a nessuno- :3  
> \--- _Delaware, Lake Street, 226, Ohio, USA._  
>  Esiste davvero come indirizzo e se c'è davvero la casa che ho descritto credo di poter morire d'infarto, con Maps non sono riuscita a vedere bene, ma credo che ci sia una casetta lì in mezzo LOL  
> Io mi ritrovo a scoprire che quello che scrivo si avvera e a volte ho paura a mettere nero su bianco qualcosa per poi vedermelo succedere. *si dondola per terra tipo psicopatica*  
> \--- Kirk è ETERO.  
> Davvero. Credo che sia l'UNICO lì dentro ad avere completamente chiara la sua sessualità, perfino Wes ha IL SUO WINKY.  
> \--- La "realzione" tra Thad e Sebastian e la non-reazione dei Warblers.  
> Davvero? Cioè stiamo in mezzo ad un branco di matti scatenati, con la capacità di ragionare pari a quella di un bimbo di tre anni -pardon tre e mezzo- e mi venite a chiedere perchè non hanno ballato la conga o innalzato una statua a qualche divinità? (wtf?)  
> Beh sono tutti felici di vedere Thad con un sorriso vero e Sebastian calmo che non insulta tutto e tutti. Al branco di babbuini gli fa comodo avere Bassy al guinzaglio -mica scemi xD
> 
>  
> 
> Echy;


	7. #Day Seven: Prepararsi alla notte di Natale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Raiting:** Verde  
>  **Pairing:** Thadastian, Niff, Klaine  
> 

 

 

 

Il fatto che Thad avesse in qualche modo calmato Sebastian, aveva reso la cena della Vigilia vivibile e senza discussioni o insulti gratuiti volanti.

Tutti avevano gli occhi sognanti pensando a cosa si nascondeva nei pacchi sotto l’albero, i quali erano comparsi da nulla tra una notte e l’altra.

Kirk non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era stato lui ha fare il Babbo Natale della situazione: aveva radunato tutti i regali prima di partire e li aveva fatti viaggiare di nascosto in una delle sue valigie, poi la sera precedente quando tutti erano andati a rinchiudersi da qualche parte –lui non voleva sapere a fare cosa con chi- era sceso furtivamente in sala e aveva sistemato i pacchi sotto l’albero controllando che fossero tutti contrassegnati con il nome del destinatario.

Infondo Kirk era un tenerone, certo tutta la sua dolcezza era nascosta sotto strati e strati di sarcasmo e a volte cinismo, ma quei ragazzi erano stati i primi a non escluderlo per il suo carattere e a regalargli un vero sorriso.

Ethan era stato ingoiato dal mobile della televisione, erano passati quasi dieci minuti da quando aveva deciso di sistemare il televisore in modo che prendesse il canale in cui avrebbero fatto lo speciale di Natale che quell’anno era stato dato in mano alle New Directions.

Tutti i ragazzi volevano rivedere i loro Blaine e Kurt cantare, ma questa volta sarebbero stati i diretta e un moto di orgoglio animava i giovani Warblers.

Trent si avvicinò al mobile nel momento esatto in cui Ethan ne uscì con un sorriso trionfante in volto, “Sono un genio” disse con orgoglio, “dai su accendete e vediamo se funziona.”

Il telecomando era magicamente finito tra le mani di Jeff  che stava tranquillamente baciando Nick, Sebastian, dopo aver roteato teatralmente gli occhi, glielo sfilò accendendo la tv sintonizzandola sul canale giusto.

Solo dopo una violenta gomitata data da Bas –si doveva sfogare in qualche modo, no?- Jeff decide di staccarsi da Nick e prestare attenzione allo schermo.

Una schermata che assomigliava tanto a quella di Star Wars comparve, dopo tutte le presentazioni dei partecipanti –con vari applausi nella scenetta Klaine- finalmente iniziò lo speciale.

La voce di quello che Sebastian riconobbe appartenere al tizio sulla sedia a rotelle fece la sua _bellissima_ figura con un “ _siamo in onda?_ ”, un piccolo ghigno incurvò le sue labbra.

Quando Kurt e Blaine iniziarono a cantare “Let it snow”, Bas non poté non negare la chimica che si poteva vedere tra i ragazzi, gli sguardi che si lanciavano erano così dolci che anche un Grinch come lui si sarebbe potuto sciogliere.

Era un duetto bello di per sé, ma interpretato da loro due era diventato magnifico, un commento del genere dato da Sebastian poteva sembrare un’eresia alle orecchie dei Warblers ma fortunatamente se lo tenne per sé.

Thad si strinse a lui appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e cercando la sua mano, Bas passò un braccio dietro la sua schiena portandolo più vicino, posò un dolcie bacio sui suoi capelli e tornò a vedere la televisione.

Finita la prima esibizione Kurt e Blaine fecero finta di parlare con i telespettatori.

_«Scusate, non mi sono ancora presentato. Io sono Kurt Hummel, uno dei padroni di casa. E lui è… il mio migliore amico e coinquilino natalizio, Blaine Anderson.»_

_«Piacere. Benvenuti nel nostro chalet degli scapoli.»_

Tutta la sala scoppiò a ridere, vari commenti volarono tra i ragazzi, ma quasi tutti erano per dire quanto Blaine e Kurt fossero adorabili in qualsiasi circostanza.

Bas notò anche come Blaine guardava Kurt, aveva uno sguardo così innamorato e perso, quando appoggiava la mano sulla sua spalla era come se si arpionasse a lui, come se ricercasse continuamente un’ancora per restare a galla.

Abbassò lo sguardo percepì di più la presenza di Thad -a volte il cervello può giocare brutti scherzi, come aumentare o diminuire la sensibilità- e soprattutto quanto stringesse la sua mano. Appoggiò la testa su quella di Thad ispirandone il profumo.

Anche se non sarebbero mai stati una coppia come Blaine e Kurt, lui e Thad potevano comunque raggiungere quel livello di amore negli occhi e nei gesti.

Seb invidiò Kurt per avere un fidanzato del genere, perché Blaine era un ragazzo davvero speciale.

Bas sorrise, anche lui aveva un ragazzo speciale e lo stava stringendo in quel momento tra le sue braccia.

Nick e Jeff avevano conquistato metà divano e mentre vedevano lo speciale continuavano a coccolarsi con dolci carezze. Jeff si appoggiò completamente alla schiena di Nick e quando quest’ultimo o strinse in un abbraccio posò le sue mani su quelle dell’altro intrecciando le loro dita.

“Non trovi che Kurtie e Blainey siano dolcissimi?” sussurrò all’orecchio di Nick.

“Potrebbero far venire il diabete a qualcuno” rispose baciando la guancia di Jeff.

Lo speciale andò avanti e arrivarono due ragazze, Bas si ricordava la nana con il nasone perché l’aveva vista una volta al Lima Bean prendere un caffè insieme a Kurt e Blaine ma la ragazza di colore gli era sconosciuta, bastarono poche battute per convincere le due ragazze a cantare.

La nanetta aveva una voce invidiabile e anche l’altra ragazza, ma tutte e quattro le voci insieme erano da brivido.

Ancora una volta Sebastian notò la stretta di Blaine sulla spalla di Kurt e di riflesso strinse Thad a sé, non capiva perché lo facesse, sapeva solo che il ragazzo tra le sue braccia doveva ricevere lo stesso amore che quei due condividevano.

Thad sorrise e alzò la testa osservando gli occhi rapiti di Bas fissi sul televisore, vide riflesse le figure negli smeraldi che Sebastian aveva negli occhi e si allungò per posare un bacio sulla sua guancia. Bas si voltò verso di lui posando le labbra sulle sue in un casto bacio a stampo.

Con un sorriso sulle labbra tornarono a guardare la televisione.

Quando arrivò la pubblicità Nick e Jeff si scambiarono un lungo bacio restando quasi senza fiato.

“Ragazzi perché non facciamo anche noi una specie di spettacolino per aspettare il Natale?” propose una voce non ben definita nel gruppo.

Ma Flint e Kirk la riconobbero come quella di Dempsey e si lanciarono sul ragazzo imbavagliandolo.

“Il prossimo che prova o proporre qualcosa del genere lo metto al posto del puntale sull’albero. Sono stato chiaro?” tuonò Flint venendo supportato da Flint al suo fianco.

Nessuno osò contraddirli, Kirk si voltò verso Dempsey rivolgendogli uno sguardo pieno di astio, il ragazzo tremò e si mise il più lontano possibile in modo da preservare la sua vita il più a lungo possibile.

Kirk ritornò sul divano risistemandosi la coperta sulla gambe, un sorriso fiero si dipinse sul suo volto. Era un ottimo comandante, strano che non lo avessero mai eletto come consigliere in tutti quegli anni, ma forse era meglio così non essere uno dei tre significava meno rogne e più pace.

Lo spettacolo ricominciò e la sala venne di nuovo inghiottita dal silenzio, neanche nelle riunioni dei Warblers regnava così tanta pace e calma, ma tutti i ragazzi erano focalizzati nel vedere il loro ex-solista fare la sua prima diretta da Natale.

Due ragazzi vestiti da Luke Skywalker e Ian Solo fecero la loro comparsa, il tizio più alto aveva anche una meravigliosa faccia da pesce lesso con uno sguardo da ebete e all’altro sembrava che uno scoiattolo gli fosse morto in testa. Sebastian si fece i complimenti da solo per i suoi insulti creativi.

I due iniziarono a cantare un duetto. Erano bravi.

_“Ma c’era qualcuno che in quel mucchio di sfigati che fosse realmente uno sfigato in prima regola?"_ pensò Bas, notando che quei ragazzi avevano davvero talento.

Cercò di scollegare il cervello e l’unico modo che aveva di farlo era concentrandosi su Thad.

Attirò la sua attenzione mordicchiandogli l’orecchio, Thad si scostò.

“Sto vedendo la tv, smettila” sussurrò cercando di convincere l’altro a fare la stessa cosa.

Bas lasciò perdere l’orecchio e iniziò ad accarezzare il fianco di Thad che questa volta non si lamentò, anzi gli diede un bacio sul collo come ringraziamento.

“Perché non mi dici di smettere?” domandò direttamente nell’orecchio di Thad.

“Perché non mi stai dando fastidio ed è.. piacevole” rispose sistemandosi meglio in modo da dare più spazio alle carezze di Sebastian.

Seb ridacchio e continuò a passare la mano lungo tutto il fianco di Thad ricevendo ogni tanto qualche bacio.

Il suono di una fisarmonica riportò la sua attenzione sullo schermo.

_Blaine sa suonare la fisarmonica?_ , rimase colpito Bas, sapeva –voci di corridoio non che lui si fosse messo a stalkerare il ragazzo- che Blaine era capace a suonare molti strumenti, ma la fisarmonica gli era sfuggita.

Thad notò lo sguardo sorpreso dell’altro e ridacchio, “Non lo sapevi?”

“No” rispose senza staccare gli occhi dalla televisione.

Thad rise mentre Thad aveva iniziato a pizzicargli il fianco, gli strofinò il naso sul collo e i pizzichi tornarono ad essere carezze.

Gli erano bastati pochi giorni per capire come controllare Sebastian e ormai il ragazzo era nelle sue mani.

Lo speciale si concluse con un tizio con un accento molto strano che leggeva un passo della Bibbia.

Era stato un bello spettacolo, tutte e esibizioni erano piaciute, anche se i gonnellini delle ragazze che si erano esibite per ultime erano davvero corti, ma in generale avevano rallegrato tutti.

Subito iniziò l’accensione del ceppo di Natale in piazza.

Sebastian controllò l’orologio, ricordandosi che Kurt aveva detto che lo speciale sarebbe durato fino alle diciotto.

“Ragazzi, ma è finito prima? Mancano ancora dieci minuti alla fine.”

“Forse gli hanno tagliato l’ultimi minuti. Mi avevano detto che quest’anno l’accensione del ceppo di Yule sarebbe saltata, ma la stanno trasmettendo” spiegò David.

Tutti lo osservarono sorpresi.

“Mia madre lavora in televisione, ricordate?” domandò alzando le spalle.

I ragazzi annuirono e David si schiaffò una mano in faccia borbottando su quanto potessero essere idioti i suoi amici.

“Quindi ora che facciamo?” chiese Trent andando ad impadronirsi del vassoio con i biscotti.

Sebastian sbuffò quando sentì Thad alzarsi e allontanarsi da lui.

“Che ne dite se chiamiamo Kurt e Blaine per fargli gli auguri?” propose Thad ricevendo subito una risposta affermativa.

Prese il telefono e compose il numero dell’amico, pochi squilli dopo la voce incredibilmente allegra di Blaine riempì la sala.

“ _Thaddy!_ ” disse Blaine.

“Hey amico, abbiamo visto lo speciale siete stati fantastici” si congratulò Thad.

“ _Grazie mille, Thad_ ” rispose la voce allegra di Kurt.

Di sottofondo si sentivano altre voci.

“Dove state andando? C’è molto rumore.”

“ _Stiamo in macchina con gli altri, andiamo ad una mensa a rallegrare la vita a dei poveri senza tetto-”_ iniziò a spiegare Blaine venendo interrotto da un’altra voce.

“ _Dato che qualcuno ha deciso di tagliarci gli ultimi dieci minuti impedendomi di diventar-_ ”, quella che aveva parlato era Rachel, Blaine gli aveva detto che c’era questa ragazza un po’ esuberante.

“ _Chiudi la bocca nasona, non interessa a nessuno il tuo sproloquio!_ ”

Sebastian apprezzò il commento dell’altra ragazza, di sicuro gli sarebbe stata molto simpatica.

“ _Grazie San_ ” concluse Kurt con un tono quasi disperato. “ _Stavano dicendo, ah, sì. Lì canteremo l’ultima canzone che ci hanno tagliato. Voi cosa farete?_ ”

“Io ucciderò qualcuno per divertimento” disse Sebastian riuscendo ad immaginare il ringhio che aveva fatto Kurt solo a sentire la sua voce, anche se avevano creato quella specie di amicizia quel pomeriggio loro due rimanevano lo stesso rivali, erano troppo simili per poter andare d’accordo.

“Blaine, Kurt, ci mancate tantissimo” urlarono in coro i Warblers.

“ _Ci mancate anche voi_ ” risposero Blaine e Kurt insieme, dalle voci in sottofondo sentirono un ‘arrivati’ e ‘scendete’ poi Kurt riprese la parola: “ _Dobbiamo andare, un abbraccio a tutti._ ”

Anche Blaine li salutò e poi riattaccarono la chiamata.

Tutti avevano un sorriso sul volto, anche Sebastian nonostante cercasse di nasconderlo.

I Warblers si osservarono a lungo finché Jeff propose di fare l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto distruggere anni ed anni di amicizia: “Facciamo qualche gioco natalizio?”

Dal nulla spuntò fuori la scatola della Tombola, un vecchio Monopoli che proveniva dall’Europa –dato che dentro i soldi erano delle Lire e sul coperchio era segnata la data _18 Giugno 1959_ \- e vari mazzi di carte.

Per fare in modo che tutti giocassero a tutti si divisero in tre gruppi; Sebastian si accertò di essere in gruppo con Thad anche perché lasciarlo da solo in balia di una decina di Warblers sarebbe stato pericoloso, per gli _uccellaci_.

Bas si sedette stringendo la mano di Thad, alzò gli occhi e vide Jeff con in mano la Tombola e un sorriso fin troppo ampio sul suo volto. Provò immediatamente ad alzarsi e fuggire il più lontano possibile –forse faceva ancora in tempo a salire sul primo volo per Parigi e rifugiarsi da sua madre- ma Thad lo afferrò per il maglione rimettendolo seduto.

Lo ammonì con uno sguardo molto simile a quello di un genitore arrabbiato per aver trovato il figlio che ha rotto un vaso.

Sebastian roteò gli occhi e si preparò mentalmente a dover sopportare le prossime ore facendosi violenza per non soffocare Jeff con il sacchettino dei numeri.

Osservò il resto del gruppo, dopo tutto era capitato bene: Nick, Jeff, Flint, Kirk, Trent e naturalmente il _suo_ Thad. Almeno non avrebbe avuto quel pazzoide di Wes ad accusarlo ogni due minuti di provarci con il suo Winky.

Distribuirono le tabelle, lui e Thad ne presero quattro ciascuno. Thad notò che messe in fila e leggendo ogni numero come una lettera le loro otto tabelle formavano due parole, i numeri di Bas erano 12, 15, 23, 5 e formavano la parola _LOVE_ , mentre quelli di Thad 1, 21, 22, 19 la parola _ALWAYS_.

_Love_ , _Always_.

Thad ridacchio, “Che sia un segno del destino?”

“Spero ci porti fortuna”, baciò una guancia a Thad e immediatamente sentì vari sospiri da parte dei ragazzi.

“Iniziamo a giocare?” domandò Bas con finto disinteresse.

“Va bene, Bassy”, Jeff ignorò completamente lo sguardo in cagnesco che gli fece Sebastian e continuò a parlare, “Prima però dobbiamo decidere i premi: per ambo c’è un cioccolatino, chi fa terna vince la tavoletta del cioccolato bianco, la quaterna si prende un pacchetto di biscotti al cioccolato, per la cinquina invece c’è il barattolo della Nutella che ho trovato in cucina e non preoccupatevi non è ancora scaduto e per finire in bellezza chi fa tombola avrà il regalo più dolce di tutti...”, si morse un labbro, “...un bacio da chi vorrà ...o in alternativa  la torta a tre piani di panna, vaniglia, cioccolato e Nutella.” Si voltò verso Trent, “La torta se non la vincerà nessuno sarà tua lo stesso, quella bomba ucciderebbe la mia linea perfetta!”

Thad dette una leggera gomitata a Bas scambiandoci uno sguardo d’intesa.

Con un urlo iniziarono a giocare, Jeff estraeva i tondini di legno leggendo il numero inciso di sopra e posizionandoli sul tabbellone.

Velocemente i primi premi sparivano, ma dopo diversi giri in cui i numeri che uscivano non riuscivano a formare una coppia –neanche a pagarli-, finalmente la ruota della fortuna girò anche dalla loro parte.

Uno dietro l’altro uscirono quasi tutti i numeri delle caselle di Thad, la cinquina gli venne strappata da Trent che iniziò immediatamente a divorare il barattolo della Nutella.

Placato il tritatutto, la tensione per  la tombola si alzò velocemente tra le due coppia –ufficiali o non- che volevano assolutamente avere quel premio.

Nick e Jeff  volevano assolutamente vincere quel bacio, non perché non se ne scambiassero abbastanza, ma perché sarebbe stato un bacio “vinto” e quindi più importante.

Thad e Sebastian lo volevano solo per strapparlo a quella dolciosissima coppia che metteva il diabete solo a guardarla.

Si trovavano entrambi con un solo numero per completare una cartella.

Per Thad era il 18 e per Jeff il 19.

Questa volta il numero venne fatto pescare da Kirk che come persona neutrale non avrebbe imbrogliato l’estrazione, morse la sua tavoletta di cioccolato e tirò fuori il tondino di legno.

“Complimenti, assisteremo per la prima volta ad un bacio di Thad e Sebastian. Ho pescato il diciotto” annunciò con felicità, si voltò immediatamente verso la coppia vedendoli sorridere.

“Vedi Jeff, a volte per quanto ardentemente si desideri una cosa questa non arriva e non ti devi disperare perché è sol-”

“Ti prego, _sta zitto e_ _baciami_!”

Thad aveva bloccato il monologo di Sebastian afferrandolo per il colletto del maglioncino tirandolo verso di sé baciandolo. Dopo la sorpresa iniziale anche Sebastian ricambiò il bacio.

Flint tirò fuori il cellulare e scattò una foto ai due, “Questa diventa il mio sfondo.”

Quando i due si staccarono alla ricerca d’aria ricevettero un piccolo applauso, non sono dal loro gruppo ma anche dal resto dei ragazzi.

Thad arrossì e Bas gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte.

“A quanto pare abbiamo dei fan” rivelò con un alzata di spalle, Thad gli dette un pugno su una spalla.

“Tu dagli una coppia e loro si comporteranno peggio di un gruppo di ragazzine in piena crisi ormonale, siamo la coppia di punta ora. Dagli un po’ di tempo e ci tratteranno come la Niff” spiegò Thad.

“Io mi godo il mio momento sotto i riflettori!”

Dopo il teatrino i gruppi si spostarono, la loro ‘comitiva’ si ritrovò davanti al tabellone del Monopoli ma con solo quattro pedine.

Bas si fiondò sul candelabro, che Thad chiamò Lumière come quello della “Bella e la Bestia” aggiungendo che loro due assomigliavano molto a Lumière e Tockins; Sebastian rivolse uno sguardo quasi deluso verso Thad, ma quando vide sul suo viso un sorriso genuino, si sciolse anche lui allungando gli angoli delle labbra in alto facendo felice l’altro.

Nick con uno scatto felino prese il fiaschetto di vino porgendolo a Jeff come se fosse una medaglia di guerra, il biondino accettò il dono e lo ringraziò con un bacio.

Kirk afferrò le altre due pedine, una mela verde e una cesta di vimini, lanciando la seconda a Trent e facendo segno a Flint di stare in squadra con lui.

“Ma perché io da solo?” chiese triste Trent.

“Perché tu fai per due” rispose Bas ricevendo una gomitata nello stomaco da parte sia di Thad che da Jeff. “Scusa” biascicò cercando di allontanare la rabbia dei due ragazzi da sé.

Trent mise il broncio e decise di essere la banca e non giocare, si sarebbe vendicato in modo differente.

Vennero distribuiti i terreni e con grande soddisfazione Bas si ritrovò sotto gli occhi Parco della Vittoria e Viale dei Giardini contrassegnati da quella striscia viola che li dichiarava i più costosi dell’interi percorso.

Flint e Kirk distribuirono i soldi, ma a quanto pare Flint non conosceva bene quella moneta e chiese perché c’erano delle banconote viola grandi quanto un foglio da disegno.

“Idiota,” iniziò Bas evitando con maestria i colpi di Thad e Jeff, “sono Lire. E’ la moneta che circolava in Italia prima dell’arrivo dell’Euro. Questo gioco viene direttamente dalla città di Genova dove lo comprò mio nonno prima di trasferirsi in Francia. Ma dato che non voglio dilungarmi in insulti che mi porterebbero solo a peggiorare la situazione e a ricevere altre gomitate da questi due, ti consiglio vivamente di dare una controllatina a Wikipedia e poi tornare a parlarmi, _grazie_ ” sibilò l’ultima parola e con un ghigno in volto strappò i soldi dalle mani di Flint dividendoli velocemente.

Iniziarono a giocare e non ci volle molto che Jeff e Nick -non avendo neanche lontanamente un senso per gli affari- si ritrovarono a chiedere la carità alla banca per un prestito per non dichiarare la banca rotta.

Cinque giri dopo, di cui tre in prigione, la pedina di Jeff e Nick venne eliminata da gioco.

Restava una lotta all’ultimo sangue tra Sebastian e Kirk; Thad e Flint si erano arresi e il primo si era appoggiato alla spalla di Bas osservando i suoi movimenti e l’altro si era disteso per terra contando quante decorazioni erano state appese.

Per un ora intera Bas e Kirk si scontrarono vincendo e perdendo terreni, ma restando entrambi forti e irremovibili.

Thad capì che era una partita senza fine e propose di contare quanti soldi aveva ognuno e decretare un vincitore anche perché si stava avvicinando la mezzanotte e lui aveva dei piani ben precisi da rispettare e se non avessero finito subito sarebbe andato tutto all’aria.

I due ragazzi accettarono e fecero contare i soldi che avevano guadagnato.

Trent finì in dieci minuti e divise gli averi dei due avversari in due mazzetti separati, con aria sconsolata parlò: “Parità. Entrambi avete in totale un milione e mezzo tra contanti e proprietà. Non so che dirvi, non c’è un vincitore.”

“Come?” dissero insieme Kirk e Bas, sbuffarono e guardandosi negli occhi si strinsero la mano.

“Ottima partita, comunque. Sei un valido avversario. Mai pensato di buttarti in politica?” propose Kirk suscitando una risata all’altro.

Mancava un ora alla mezzanotte e decisero che per quella sera i giochi erano finiti o almeno quelli che comportavano restare sobri.

James era riuscito ad aprire il mobile degli alcolici, oltre ad essere un Beat Box Man era anche uno scassinatore provetto, e stava distribuendo le bottiglie tra i ragazzi insieme ai bicchieri.

“Mi raccomando ragazzi, vi voglio ubriachi entro mezzanotte, quindi datevi da fare e scolatevi quelle bottiglie come se non ci fosse un domani!”

James sapeva come fomentare la gente, immediatamente Ethan si attaccò alla bottiglia di vodka bevendone abbastanza da poter aver un alito incendiario.

Thad si avvicinò all’orecchio di Sebastian, lasciò vari baci sul suo collo prima di sussurragli con voce provocatoria: “Appena scossa la mezzanotte, sali di sopra, voglio darti il mio regalo di Natale.”

Sebastian sentì un brivido percorrere la schiena finendogli dritto nel cervello dove fece andare in tilt quei pochi neuroni che ancora gli funzionavano dopo i vari baci sul collo.

Velocemente andò a controllare l’orologio sul muro scoprendo che mancavano ancora ben quarantacinque minuti alla mezzanotte. Doveva trovare qualcosa da fare.

Molto preferibilmente con Thad, ma ...dov’era finito?

Lo vide salire velocemente le scale facendogli segno di restare di sotto.

“ _Dannatissimo tempo che non scorre veloce. Muoviti_ ” ringhiò mentalmente contro l’orologio appeso al muro.

Afferrò una bottiglia del primo alcolico che vide sulla sua linea visiva e fece per scolarla in un solo sorso per il nervoso, ma ci ripensò subito.

Thad aveva un _regalo_ per lui e lui voleva essere completamente sobrio per goderne appieno.

Forse per una volta avrebbe controllato che i suoi compagni non si uccidessero tra di loro nel tentativo di conquistare una bottiglia di vodka.

Sbuffò e si concesse solo un bicchiere di Scotch per rilassare i nervi.

Quei quarantacinque minuti sarebbero stati i più lunghi della sua vita.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

*--*--*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
> Una tranquillissima serata in stile Warblers x'D  
> Vi giuro, quello che ho descritto succede veramente ogni vigilia di Natale a casa mia -baci a parte- e ogni volta è una comica LOL  
> Tra padri che si coalizzano contro mogli, figli, nipoti e suocere e nonni che fanno blocco comunque all'urlo "non vi dò i regali se perdo!" e zii che puntualmente ti chiedono "ma che gioco è?" ogni vigilia di Natale è una serata di guerra tra generazioni...  
> ...e naturalmente vinciamo sempre io e mia cugina -con imbrogli e truffe- accaparrandoci tutti i dolci e premi MUAHAHAHA
> 
> Torniamo alla shot che è meglio ù__ù  
> Ho disseminato vari numeri in questo capitolo, ora vi voglio spiegare il loro significato; io non sono una fissata con le teorie sui numeri, matematica o roba del genere, ma alcuni numeri sono importanti per me e ricorrono sempre nella mia vita-
> 
>  
> 
> _18 Giugno 1959_  
>  E’ una storia vera: io ho davvero la scatola del Monopoli con quella data scritta a mano sopra.  
> Sotto c’è anche una dedica del mio bisnonno: “ _Ai miei nipoti affinché sorridano giocando e ripensando a me_ ”.  
> Anche se non l’ho mai conosciuto, io sono nata il suo stesso giorno –forse un secolo dopo, ma beh dettagli- e mi sento in qualche modo collegata a lui.  
> Da quello che mi hanno raccontato i miei nonni, io e lui ci assomigliamo molto e volevo dedicarla a lui questa shot perché ogni volta che prendo quella scatola mi sembra di averlo vicino a me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _12, 15, 23, 5 = LOVE_  
>  1, 21, 22, 19 = AWYS = ALWAYS  
> Per il primo è facile, nell’alfabeto inglese quelle sono le lettere che compongono la parola love e sono giuste, per always invece ho preso la fonetica (la w si legge uai) e poi perché gli altri numeri erano già stati presi xD  
> Non so voi, ma io ho una famiglia molto -troppo- grande e la scatola della tombola risale all’ante guerra (intendo la prima, c’è perfino il disegno del Re d’Italia) e sono una marea di caselle (tipo una quarantina).
> 
> 18 e 19 sono due numeri molto importanti per me.  
> Il primo è il giorno in cui sono nata e il secondo è quello di mia madre, io mi sono sempre ritrovata questi due numeri in giro (sui registri, sull’autobus) e quindi sono diventati i miei porta fortuna.
> 
> Wow, vi ho fatto il lavaggio del cervello con i numeri.. bene, ora che vi ho in mio potere dovete andare a conquistare il mondo!  
> MUAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie mille a tutti :3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Echy;


	8. #Day Eight: Mezzanotte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Raiting:** Rosso  
>  **Pairing:** Thadastian, Niff  
>  **Avvisi:** Smut, Drunk (?) e forse anche un po’ di Language! (ma pochissimo, solo per dare enfasi)  
> 

**#Day Eight: Mezzanotte.**

 

 

Era iniziato tutto con un semplice bicchiere di Scotch.

Quarantacinque minuti.

Gli erano bastati solo quarantacinque minuti per mandare al diavolo tutti i suoi buoni propositi.

Sebastian si stava trascinando per le scale cercando di non cadere e procurarsi qualche trauma cranico arrancando per salire con un minimo di decenza.

Arrivò davanti alla porta della sua stanza e fece per bussare ma bloccò il pugno a mezz’aria.

Voleva davvero presentarsi da Thad in quello stato?

Ma per farvi capire _come_ Bas si fosse ridotto bisogna tornare indietro di una mezz’ora esattamente quando quel primo bicchiere di Scotch era stato sostituito da una bottiglia di vodka liscia.

Camminava tranquillamente per il corridoio quando James - _o era Nicholas? Richard?_ \- gli passò accanto dicendogli l’unica frase che l’avrebbe fatto cedere: “Scommetto che non ci riesci a scolarla in un solo sorso.”

Gli mostrò la bottiglia di vodka nuova ed immacolata e davvero Sebastian tentò di resistere, ma lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo lo stava sfidando.

“Malédiction!” imprecò in francese afferrando la bottiglia, l’aprì e se la portò alle labbra.

Iniziò a bere mentre camminava verso la sala pavoneggiandosi della sua grande abilità.

Cercò di ignorare la sensazione di bruciore che provava sulla lingua e alla gola mentre quel liquido trasparente gli scendeva in corpo ardendolo vivo.

“ _E’ solo vodka_ ” si tranquillizzò da solo fallendo nel suo stesso intento.

Da quanto tempo non si prendeva una sana sbornia?

_Da quando Thad è il tuo pensiero fisso_ ripose il suo cervello per lui in uno degli ultimi sprazzi di lucidità.

Arrivò a metà della bottiglia sentendo già girare la testa, ma lui non abbandonava mai una sfida.

Si dovette bloccare sul posto per non inciampare in qualche ragazzo che era riverso per terra a ridere senza un motivo preciso.

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di focalizzarsi su un pensiero fisso, ma questo sembrava sempre più distante man mano che l’alcolico scorreva nel suo corpo finché non divenne altro che un punto sfocato nella sua testa.

Finì la bottiglia e l’alzò in alto mostrandola fiero della sua impresa. L’appoggiò sul tavolo e provò a fare qualche passo in avanti sbilanciandosi troppo e cadendo per terra.

Chiuse gli occhi per un tempo che per lui sembrò solo qualche attimo, quando li riaprì un forte senso di nausea lo attanagliò costringendolo ad alzarsi e trovare il primo bagno disponibile per vomitare anche l’anima.

Afferrò il tavolino per tirarsi su e si appoggiò alla superficie vedendo davanti a lui la bottiglia, notò una scritta sull’etichetta che per la troppa foga di vincere la sfida non aveva letto.

Non era vodka come pensava, era Everclear.

E non era neanche un Everclear qualsiasi, era quello con il 95% di volume.

La gradazione alcolica era _mostruosa_.

Quella bottiglia era la più alcolica che si potesse trovare in quella casa e lui se l’era scolata tutta.

Ora capiva –anzi lui non capiva assolutamente niente in quel momento- perché si sentisse in quel modo.

Riuscì a ritornare in piedi, ma dovette tenersi al muro per non cadere per terra, gli girava la testa e la vista gli si appannava, ma peggio di tutto era la grande confusione che sentiva intorno a lui e di cui non capiva né la provenienza e neanche se fosse reale o se la stesse immaginando.

Riuscì a distinguere tra la folla Jeff, era l’unico biondo di tutti i Warblers, che stava improvvisando uno spogliarello sul tavolo con Nick che gli baciava lo stomaco mentre gli altri lo incitavano a levarsi più vestiti.

Si trascinò a fatica fino al corridoio che conduceva alla cucina, ma si bloccò quando vide due ragazzi per terra intenti a risucchiarsi la faccia a vicenda.

In una differente occasione si sarebbe complimentato per l’audacia e avrebbe chiesto se poteva unirsi a loro, ma in quel preciso momento lui desiderava solo arrivare in bagno ed eliminare l’alcool che aveva in corpo _in qualsiasi modo_.

Superò con varie difficoltà i due ragazzi, uno di queste il fatto che quei due si muovevano peggio delle anguille impedendogli di camminare contro il muro, arrivando a spalancare la porta del bagno e chiudendola a chiave si gettò sul water.

Quando ne riemerse si sentiva leggermente meglio, fortunatamente aveva mangiato abbastanza quella sera e la maggior parte dell’alcool non era stato assorbito dal suo organismo.

Appoggiò la testa contro le mattonelle del bagno sentendo il mal di testa farsi spazio nella sua testa iniziando a martellate nella parte sinistra.

Si alzò a fatica aggrappandosi al lavandino. Si osservò allo specchio vedendosi uno straccio.

Aveva i capelli spettinati, gli occhi rossi e sembrava sul punto di morire da un momento all’altro.

Sentì una puzza di alcool scoprendo con dispiacere che proveniva dalla sua bocca.

Imprecò mentalmente e cercò un colluttorio per far sparire quell’alito che avrebbe potuto uccidere una persona solo con un respiro.

Ringraziò sua madre e le sue manie sull’igiene quando trovò il colluttorio nell’armadietto, si fece un paio di gargarismi notando che la situazione era decisamente migliorata.

Si avvicinò alla porta sentendo una musica ovattata provenire da fuori.

Quando aprì la porta venne investito da un fascio di luce che lo accecò facendolo sbattere contro il muro davanti a lui.

Massaggiandosi la testa ripercorse il corridoio tornando in sala.

Quello che ci trovò lo lasciò completamente spiazzato.

Avevano improvvisato una discoteca mixando le canzoni natalizie con basi tecno.

Quei suoni molto forti gli fecero scattare le mani per coprirsi le orecchie.

Vide il puntale dell’albero usato come palla da discoteca per riflettere le luci in tutta la stanza.

Avevano creato uno spazio al centro allontanando i divani e spostando i tavoli al centro come se fosse un piccolo palco.

Jeff era rimasto in mutande e si strusciava senza ritegno su un Nick completamente ubriaco che cercava di togliergli anche quell’ultimo indumento.

Vicino a lui altri tre ragazzi erano rimasti in mutande, tranne uno che aveva ancora i pantaloni, e si passavano una bottiglia bevendo a turno.

Per terra c’era gente che si rincorreva urlando frasi senza senso e chi invece rideva senza motivo.

Sebastian si ritenne fortunato ad avere ancora un minimo di lucidità, ma probabilmente perché lui aveva bevuto solo quella bottiglia.

Capì che le sue supposizioni erano giuste quando vide la quantità spropositata di bottiglie vuote sparse per il pavimento e molte altre nelle mani dei ragazzi.

“ _Da dove escono tutti questi alcolici?_ ” si domandò restando stupito dalla riserva dei suoi genitori.

Alzò gli occhi verso il muro vedendo che mancavano meno di pochi minuti alla mezzanotte.

Quando aveva chiuso gli occhi prima non era stato per qualche secondo, ma aveva dormito per più di mezz’ora.

Doveva ringraziare proprio quella dormita per essere riuscito a mantenere il controllo.

La lancetta dei minuti si avvicinava pericolosamente al numero dodici e lui doveva salire al piano di sopra per andare da Thad.

Camminò lentamente fino al primo scalino e si aiutò con la forza delle braccia a salire tutti e venti quei trabiccoli del diavolo per arrivare al piano superiore.

Sbatté contro diversi mobili prima di arrivare, malconcio, di fronte alla sua porta e qui torniamo alla situazione di partenza.

Cosa gli avrebbe detto a Thad per motivare il suo stato quasi comatoso?

Tanto in quelle condizioni non sarebbe stato in grado di preparare un discorso.

Bussò alla porta e un Thad allegro e ignaro di quello che stava succedendo al piano di sopra apparve sulla soglia con sorriso che avrebbe potuto curare il cancro.

Sorriso che sparì non appena sentì la puzza di alcool e gli occhi rossi di Bas.

“Ma che cazz-” iniziò Thad ma la sua voce ebbe l’effetto di una bomba atomica contro di Bas.

“Posso spiegare. Ma ti prego fammi entrare, devo distendermi.”

Sebastian non si mosse finché Thad non gli offrì una mano per arrivare sul letto.

Si distese e iniziò a spiegare quello che era successo.

Di come la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano, della scommessa che non era riuscito a rifiutare, dell’errore di aver confuso la vodka con Everclear, poi lo informò di quello che stava succedendo di sotto.

Thad fece un unico commento prima di distendersi vicino a Bas: “Sei un idiota.”

“Pensavo peggio” borbottò coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

Improvvisamente si ricordò del perché Thad gli aveva detto di andare da lui.

“Buon Natale.”

“Buon Natale anche a te” rispose Thad.

“Avevi detto che.. avevi un regalo per me” parlò con un tono non molto sicuro dato dall’alcool.

“Lascia perdere, era una cosa stupida” liquidò velocemente.

Sebastian si voltò osservando il profilo di Thad, accarezzò il suo naso passando alle labbra e scendendo fino a poggiare la mano sul suo cuore. Si avvicinò di più al corpo dell’altro ragazzo.

“Non c’è niente di stupido se questa cosa riguarda te.”

Thad posò la mano su quella di Bas intrecciando le loro dita, “Voglio dartelo quando sarai completamente lucido.”

Sebastian rise, “Non sarò mai completamente lucido.”

“Perché?” domandò Thad osservando gli occhi rapiti di Sebastian osservarlo con desiderio.

“Perché quando sto vicino a te nella mia testa scoppiano i fuochi d’artificio” rispose Bas appoggiando la fronte su quella dell’altro, “il mio cuore inizia a battere veloce”, spostò la mano che teneva sul suo petto più in basso, “riesco a sentire le farfalle nel mio stomaco”, arrivò fino alla cintura dei pantaloni di Thad facendo scivolare la mano all’interno, “e mi sento andare a fuoco.”

Thad socchiuse gli occhi quando sentì la mano di Bas muoversi sul suo sesso attraverso la stoffa.

Sebastian osservava il volto dell’altro, gli piaceva vedere l’effetto che procuravano le sue carezze: gli occhi chiusi che lasciavano lo stesso intravedere il movimento frenetico della pupilla al disotto, le labbra dischiuse in cerca di più aria, le goccioline di sudore che si iniziavano a formare sulla sua fronte, il collo leggermente esposto con la testa reclinata indietro.

Ebbe un forte desiderio di mordergli il collo e, con il poco autocontrollo che si ritrovava a causa dell’alcool che ancora circolava nel suo corpo, si avvicinò velocemente a Thad affondando i denti in quella carne così morbida. Gli lasciò un leggero segno rosso che andò a leccare con delle lunghe lappate beandosi dei versi che faceva Thad.

Erano come musica per le sue orecchie, lo invitavano ad andare avanti e come poteva lui rifiutare?

Con difficoltà riuscì a slacciare i pantaloni di Thad, non voleva togliere la mano da sopra i suoi boxer e dovette fare tutto con una mano.

Quando restò solo un indumento a dividerlo dal suo obbiettivo, Thad ribaltò le posizioni schiacciandolo con il peso del suo corpo.

Il ragazzo non si muoveva e lo sentì respirare lentamente come a voler riprendere il controllo.

Bas passò le mani su tutta la schiena di Thad arrivando al suo sedere dove aprì i palmi per stringerlo.

“Hai un culo fantastico” disse con voce impastata. L’effetto dell’alcool stava svanendo, ma venne sostituito dalla sonnolenza.

Thad fece una piccola risata, baciò il collo di Bas accarezzandogli il petto.

Bas non era entusiasta di quella misera risposta e cercò di togliere i boxer di Thad, ma il ragazzo gli bloccò le mani portandole lontano dal suo fondoschiena.

“Andiamo Thad, ora non ti metterai a fare la verginella impaurita” sbottò riportando le sue mani sull’elastico dei boxer dell’altro.

Thad si allontanò staccandosi completamente da Sebastian, si bloccò quasi al bordo del letto, guardò Bas con un’espressione offesa e delusa.

Bas osservò la distanza che li divideva e poi il volto del ragazzo, vide la linea delle labbra leggermente incurvata in basso e quegli occhi che lo fecero sentire in colpa.

“Tu... Tu sei...? Sei...” balbettò, vide Thad abbassare lo sguardo arrossendo. Bas si avvicinò a lui, gli prese un fianco e lo tirò verso di sé stringendolo in un abbraccio. “Scusami, sono un idiota e-”

“Ubriaco” concluse Thad. “Non è perché io sono... Cioè lo sono nel senso che non sono mai stato con un ragazzo, non in questo modo.” Il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo e guardò negli occhi Bas, li vide come coperti da una patina. “Sebastian, io voglio che tu... Io voglio avere il vero Sebastian con me, non un ragazzo ubriaco che domani mattina forse non si ricorderà niente perché anche se reggi benissimo l’alcool il black-out totale domani non te lo toglie nessuno!”

Sebastian si era perso qualche parola, ma aveva capito benissimo cosa volesse Thad. Annuì e si accoccolò tra le braccia del ragazzo.

Thad aspirò l’odore pungente, “Puzzi. Sembra che tu abbia mangiato un cadavere in putrefazione.”

“Fidati, ho bevuto anche di peggio” iniziò Bas, la voce che piano piano si abbassava, “una volta per una scommessa mi sono scolato una bottiglia di grappa originaria e sapeva di fogn-”

Con la frase lasciata a metà Bas si era addormentato, Thad sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Thad afferrò le lenzuola e coprì i loro corpi, strinse Bas a sé e chiuse gli occhi, ma prima lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla scatolina dorata sul comodino in cui era nascosto il suo regalo.

“Buon Natale, Sebastian” sussurrò lasciando un bacio sui capelli di Seb.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Nel piano di sotto i ragazzi si dividevano in quelli che collassavano per terra, quelli che cantavano le canzoncine natalizie a ritmo rock e quelli che ridevano senza motivo osservando la neve.

Ma in nessuno di questi gruppi si potevano vedere Nick e Jeff che si trovavano nel corridoio che portava alla cucina.

I due ragazzi si stavano divorando la faccia a vicenda e a volte Nick scendeva ad assaggiare la pelle chiara del collo e della spalla di Jeff marchiandolo con morsi e succhiotti.

Nick si strusciava su Jeff passando le mani su tutto il suo corpo.

“Cazzo” imprecò Jeff quando le due erezioni si scontrarono, Nick morse con più forza la spalla dell’altro.

Nick passò le mani dietro le cosce del biondino e con forza lo tirò in alto, Jeff strinse le gambe alla schiena del ragazzo tornando a baciarlo.

Da quella posizione le loro erezioni si sfregavano anche se erano ancora divise dalla stoffa dei boxer.

Nick camminò all’indietro appoggiandosi al muro, baciava Jeff con una foga animalesca, si staccò da lui sono per riprendere fiato per poi riappropriarsi di quelle labbra che gli appartenevano di diritto.

Si spostò in modo da appoggiare la schiena di Jeff al muro per liberare le mani che andarono ad accarezzare il petto dell’altro.

Jeff fece scontrare i loro bacini sentendo i gemiti dell’altro direttamente nel’orecchio, “Scopami” ordinò.

Nick sorrise, adorava quando era diretto. Continuando a mordere il collo di Jeff entrò in bagno, il biondo chiuse la porta con un calcio e si sentì appoggiare al lavandino.

Nick si staccò da lui per togliersi l’ultimo indumento e tornare a dedicarsi al corpo del suo fidanzato che era già pieno di diverse macchie rosse e segni di morsi.

Ma non ne erano mai abbastanza per Nick, Jeff era suo e tutti lo dovevano sapere.

Lui gli lasciava sempre un piccolo succhiotto dietro al collo che Jeff non riusciva mai a coprire, quello era il segno che lui fosse occupato e che nessuno doveva provare a toccarlo.

Nick lo baciò violentemente passando le mani sul petto fino a scendere all’elastico dei boxer, li tirò via con una botta secca, Jeff si era alzato leggermente per aiutarlo nei movimenti.

Jeff in un momento di lucidità si ricordò di aver visto in quel bagno una scatola di preservativi, come la prima volta non si chiese il motivo della loro presenza ma ringraziò Sebastian e le sue manie da ninfomane.

La trovò nell’armadietto nascosta dietro la scatola dei cerotti, l’aprì e ne tirò fuori uno.

Osservò quel quadratino argentato con attenzione, si abbassò in ginocchio ritrovandosi davanti all’eccitazione di Nick.

Ne baciò la punta guardando negli occhi il moro, l’espressione che gli rivolse era piena di lussuria e era sicuro che non si sarebbe trattenuto a lungo.

Gli infilò il preservativo lentamente accarezzando tutta la lunghezza di Nick che sussurrava frasi sconnesse.

Baciò un ultima volta la punta per poi risalire lungo l’addome e il petto dove torturò un capezzolo, arrivò al collo succhiando un pezzo di pelle tra i denti lasciando un succhiotto marchiandolo.

Non appena il biondino fissò l’altro negli occhi, Nick lo riprese in braccio facendo appoggiare la sua schiena sulle mattonelle fredde del muro.

Jeff tremò ma la scarica di piacere che gli aveva dato la sensazione della mano di Nick stretta intorno alla sua erezione aveva superato di gran lunga quella del freddo alla schiena.

Nick si staccò dalla bocca di Jeff solo per premere due dita sulle sue labbra che vennero accolte con sorriso.

Jeff le leccò attentamente, le succhiò e ci passò la lingua sopra, Nick davanti a lui osservava la sua lingua ipnotizzato.

Sostituì le dita con la sua bocca tornando ad esplorare con la sua lingua l’interno di quella Jeff.

Con un mano stava massaggiando l’erezione di Jeff e con l’altra andò a fare pressione sull’apertura facendo scivolare un dito all’interno.

Jeff si spinse contro le sue dita chiedendo di più, Nick introdusse anche il secondo dito e si mosse all’interno cercando il punto che faceva urlare Jeff di piacere.

“Di più... Ancora... Di più...” ripeteva Jeff tra un bacio e l’altro, Nick lo stava torturando lentamente.

Nick aggiunse un terzo dito e allargò le dita sentendo la parenti interne fare resistenza, adorava sentire quella sensazione intorno a sé.

Si spinse più in fondo e Jeff si staccò dal bacio per urlare di piacere. L’aveva trovato.

Baciò un ultima volta il biondino prima di far uscire le dita e posizionarsi meglio sull’apertura di Jeff.

Il biondino lasciò la presa sulle spalle di Nick lasciandosi cadere e sentendosi quasi aperto in due.

Dolore e piacere si mischiavano perfettamente insieme creando un mix esplosivo che gli fece vedere tutto nero per un paio di secondi, si accasciò sulla spalla di Nick inalando il suo profumo.

Sentì che anche l’altro stava respirando a fatica.

Nick baciò la tempia di Jeff sentendo il sapore salato del sudore sulla sua pelle.

Per quanto volessero essere rudi, violenti ed animaleschi loro due non riuscivano mai a restare fedeli al loro desiderio, c’era sempre quel momento in cui la dolcezza e la preoccupazione che anche l’altro si sentisse bene che li padroneggiava.

Nick aspettò che Jeff si abituasse all’intrusione così violenta prima di iniziare a muoversi.

Jeff si tirò indietro con la schiena riappoggiandosi al muro, guardò Nick con lussuria.

Il ragazzo iniziò a muoversi con spinte prima lente, non appena gli unici suoni che uscivano dalla bocca furono solo di piacere aumentò il ritmo andando a colpire ripetutamente la prostata di Jeff che urlava il suo nome insieme a frasi sconnesse.

Nick sentiva le gambe cedergli per il peso di Jeff, indietreggiò cercando di tornare a posare il ragazzo sul lavandino ma inciampò e scivolò per terra.

Nick sbatté la testa su qualcosa di morbido accorgendosi che erano i vestiti degli altri Warblers che li avevano lasciati lì.

Jeff si assicurò che Nick stesse bene per poi alzarsi con l’aiuto delle ginocchia facendo uscire quasi completamente l’altro da sé, si lasciò cadere auto-impalandosi sentendo quel brivido di passione attraversargli il corpo.

Riusciva a tenere un ritmo molto veloce, il piacere si era impossessato di lui facendogli vedere le stelle.

Nick afferrò il membro di Jeff iniziando a massaggiarlo allo stesso ritmo delle spinte, ci volle poco che entrambi raggiunsero l’apice del piacere.

Nick venne prima, ma subito Jeff lo seguì. I due urlarono il nome del loro compagno.

Jeff si lasciò cadere sul corpo di Nick ignorando la sensazione appiccicaticcia tra i loro corpi e beandosi delle coccole dell’altro.

“Ti amo” sussurrò Nick all’orecchio di Jeff scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte.

Jeff baciò la mandibola del ragazzo, “Ti amo anch’io” rispose appoggiandosi al petto di Nick.

Non appena si furono ripresi entrambi Jeff si sedette per terra osservando i movimenti di Nick mentre apriva il rubinetto della vasca facendo scorrere l’acqua calda.

Riempì la vasca e allungò una mano verso il suo ragazzo, Jeff l’afferrò e insieme a Nick entrò nell’acqua beandosi del calore che li circondava.

Si lavarono scambiandosi baci e carezze, quando uscirono si vestirono con due accappatoi trovati lì vicino e facendo appoggiò l’uno sull’altro percorsero la strada che li divideva dalla loro camera.

Mentre passavano per la sala non notarono tutti i ragazzi riversi per terra a dormire, ma Jeff alzò lo sguardo sull’orologio sulla parete che segnala l’una meno cinque.

Tirò il braccio di Nick che si voltò verso si lui, “Buon Natale.”

Nick osservò il volto felice del suo ragazzo e lo baciò dolcemente. “Buon Natale anche a te, amore mio.”

Mano nella mano tornarono nella loro camera, entrarono nel letto freddo stringendosi immediatamente per riscaldarsi.

Con un sorriso sulle labbra si addormentarono abbracciati.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy’s Corner**
> 
> Ecco cos'è l'Everclear: <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everclear_%28alcohol%29>  
> Bevi un bicchiere di questo coso e ti ricoverano all’ospedale.  
> (S)Fortunatamente ho amici così fissati con l'alcool da conoscere questo liquore(acido muriatico) -un giorno o l'altro li iscrivo al circolo degli alcolisti anonimi- e loro fanno le gare con questo coso a chi se lo scola prima. #che gente conosco?
> 
> Torniamo a noi.  
> Drunk!Niff e smut sono un'ottima accoppiata -lol- e ciò che mi fa ridere di più è che io ho provato a fare una cosa rude -cosa che mi viene molto naturale con la Klaine- ma questi due orsacchiotti hanno preso il controllo trasformandolo in una cosa quasi comica.  
> Quando Nick cade? LOOL mi sono messa a ridere da sola xD  
> Drunk!Bas che riesce a mantenere il controllo anche in quello stato ù__ù *applausi*  
> Thad è così awwwwww che mi sciolgo anche solo a dire il suo nome -nooo, non ho una cotta pazzesca per Eddy, nooooo!
> 
> Secondo voi qual è il regalo che Thad darà a Bassy?  
> Le scommesse sono aperte!
> 
> Per la prossima shot ho scelto il prompt "Fiocco Rosso" e tale è anche il colore del Raiting *MUAHAHAHAHA* e vi dico solo che Seb mi ringrazierà u.u  
> Vi ricordate Kirk?  
> Il ragazzo che è stato traumatizzato dal solfeggio di Bas con il piffero di Thad? #vaghi riferimenti  a ff che si amano  
> Bene, tenetevelo bene in mnente perchè lui è...  
> *musichetta di suspence*
> 
> Echy;


	9. #Day Nine: Fiocco Rosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E anche questa volta siamo arrivati alla fine ç__ç  
> I ringraziamenti li troverete di sotto, per ora vi lascio solo la mia [pagina autore su Facebook](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) e vi auguro una buona lettura.  
> Thanks :3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Raiting** : Rosso  
>  **Pairing** : Thadastian, Niff  
>  **Avvisi** : Smut!  
> 

La mattina di Natale fu come un risveglio dal coma per i ragazzi, tra chi era collassato sul pavimento, chi era rimasto a mollo tutta nella vasca assomigliando ad un gamberetto e chi invece si era ritrovato completamente coperto da bicchieri vuoti o vestito di capelli d’angelo staccati dal soffitto.

Inutile dire che Trent era macchiato di cioccolata e vicino a lui si ritrovò il cadavere di un barattolo di Nutella. Pace all’anima del barattolo.

La situazione peggiore fu quella in cui Nick e Jeff si ritrovarono appena svegli. Anche se erano nella loro stanza, vennero travolti da una nausea inimmaginabile e il mal di testa così forte da fargli desiderare di esplodere o almeno sbattere così forte la testa al muro e dimenticarsi anche il loro nome.

Sebastian si svegliò con il braccio di Thad stretto alla sua vita, la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla. Sarebbe stata una situazione stupenda se non avesse sentito lo stomaco attorcigliarsi e si fosse catapultato addosso alla tavoletta del water vomitando anche l’anima.

Thad che non aveva più il corpo caldo dell’altro vicino a sé aprì gli occhi, stiracchiandosi mentre camminava fino ad arrivare alla figura di Bas. Si abbassò fino a stringere di nuovo la vita del ragazzo e con una mano allontanò i capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte.

Accarezzò la schiena dell’altro finché non lo sentì smettere di tremare, andò a prendere un’aspirina dall’armadietto delle medicine, riempì un bicchiere d’acqua e passò le due cose a Bas.

Sebastian prese con mano tremante il bicchiere sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Thad, con un gesto secco buttò giù sia l’aspirina che l’acqua sentendo già lo stomaco ringraziarlo di avergli dato qualcosa di diverso da qualche bibita alcolica.

I due restarono in silenzio, ci sarebbero dovuti dire molte cose, ma in quel momento non c’era bisogno di parole per spiegare, bastava osservarsi per capire molto della sera precedente.

Sebastian osservò Thad appoggiato al lavandino, notò le macchie rosse sul collo, alcuni erano dei segni di morsi. Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota perché quando si ubriacava tendeva ad esagerare e l’ortopanoramica che si ritrovava l’altro sul collo ne era la prova.

“Cosa ho combinato?” domandò con un filo di voce.

Thad si sedette davanti a lui rabbrividendo per il contatto delle sue gambe nude con il pavimento freddo, gli sorrise passandogli una mano sul volto spostando i capelli che erano rimasti attaccati per il sudore sulla sua pelle.

“Di sotto hanno fatto un festicciola alcolica come da tradizione Warblers, solo che questa volta hanno esagerato, tu te ne sei andato in tempo.”

“Non voglio sapere quello che hanno fatto gli altri, ma quello che ho fatto io, a te” disse guardando Thad negli occhi alla ricerca della risposta.

“Nulla di male, non preoccuparti.”

Sebastian fissava il morso sul collo di Thad, lui si passò una mano su quel punto per poi rispondere alla domanda non verbale di Bas.

“C’hai provato con me, ma non ci sei riuscito”, il sorriso che Thad manteneva sulle sue labbra calmò in parte Sebastian. “Cosa ti ricordi di ieri sera?” domandò Thad.

Bas si sedette più compostamente appoggiandosi al muro dietro di lui. “Qualcuno che mi passa una bottiglia di qualche alcolico, sono collassato per terra e quando mi sono risvegliato gli altri erano impazziti, poi...” si strinse le tempie con le mani come a mantenere i ricordi dentro la sua testa, “Poi il biondo stava facendo uno spogliarello e... Sono andato in bagno e... Ho un vuoto, non mi ricordo come sono arrivato qui sopra, ma il tuo sorriso me lo ricordo. C’è una cosa che... _dannazione_. Mi avevi detto una cosa importante, ma non mi torna in mente. Tu mi hai detto che... Che sei- _Oh_.”

Sebastian smise di parlare alzando il volto di scatto fissando Thad che era leggermente arrossito, si mosse velocemente –per quanto uno in post-sbronza posso muoversi- stringendo il ragazzo nelle sue braccia.

“Scusami” sussurrò nell’orecchio di Thad, il ragazzo lo strinse più forte.

“Non preoccuparti, oggi è Natale e ti farai perdonare con il tuo regalo.”

Sebastian sorrise, nella sue testa i neuroni ritornavano a funzionare normalmente. Si sarebbe fatto perdonare a modo suo.

Una doccia e diversi gargarismi dopo, Sebastian scese di sotto dove Thad - l’unico rimasto completamente sobrio- stava dirigendo quei pochi che si erano ripresi dalla sbronza a sistemare il tavolo mentre i restanti vegetavano sul divano e per terra per riacquistare un po’ di lucidità.

Bas sorrise orgoglioso della sua grande capacità di reggere l’alcool, si avvicinò da dietro a Thad e lo abbracciò.

Il ragazzo si voltò lasciandogli un veloce bacio a stampo per poi riportare gli occhi sulla tavola che si finiva di apparecchiare.

Dopo il pranzo passato in religioso silenzio e conversazioni sussurrate, i ragazzi si radunarono sotto l’albero per scartare i regali.

David fece il giro consegnando ad ognuno la sua sciarpa personalizzata, Thad rise quando lesse ‘ _smile, live’s too short_ ’sulla sciarpa di Sebastian che venne abbandonata ammucchiata al suo fianco. Thad la prese la sistemò sul collo del ragazzo ricevendo dei mormorii di dissenso, una volta che Thad ebbe finito lui prese la sciarpa e la rimise per terra.

Thad mise un piccolo broncio che sparì alla vista dei regali del Babbo Natale segreto, anche se poi così tanto segreto non era più dopo l’anno precedente in cui Kirk si era rivelato.

Kirk sperava che nessuno si avvicinasse a lui per ringraziarlo, non dovevano farlo, era un suo _dovere morale_ dare ai suoi pulcini un Natale con tanti bei regali e- A volte la mente di Kirk era un mistero inspiegabile.

Iniziarono ad aprire i regali seguendo l’ordine in cui trovavano i nomi scritti sul bigliettino, dentro alle scatole finemente incartate c’era di tutto da maglioni di marca a giochi per console.

Nel pacco per Trent c’era un libro di cucina per preparare i dolci con le formine per budini, cupcake e biscotti e in più c’era un biglietto con scritto “non far esplodere niente, mi raccomando” che fece sorridere il ragazzo che si voltò verso Kirk ricevendo un occhiataccia come risposta.

Nick e Jeff trovarono la collezione completa dei film e libri di Harry Potter con tanto di action figures, un urletto di felicità sfuggì a Jeff che resistette all’impulso di andare ad abbracciare il suo Babbo Natale segreto.

Quell’anno Kirk aveva preso un regalo anche per Sebastian, dato che ragazzo non si aspettava di trovare un pacco con il suo nome restò stupito quando annunciarono il suo nome.

Bas prese il pacco color oro con disegnati dei fiocchi di neve argentati, lo osservò cercando di capire cosa ci potesse essere dentro.

Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui, prese un bel respiro e aprì la scatola.

Rimase spiazzato dal trovarci dentro la copia de “I Pilastri della Terra”, si ricordava che quel libro –uno dei suoi preferiti- era stato uno dei primi oggetti di sua proprietà ad aver fatto una brutta fine nella mani dei Warblers, infatti il precedente era volato fuori dalla finestra in pieno temporale per tirarlo contro Jeff che lo stava disturbando.

Sfogliò le prime pagine del libro trovandoci la firma e una dedica dell’autore ‘ _al mio miglior lettore, Ken Follett_ ’. Se non avesse avuto un grande autocontrollo sarebbe scoppiato a piangere lì davanti a tutti, ma i suoi occhi lucidi non sfuggirono Kirk che per la prima sorrise alla felicità donata.

Sebastian stava tremando, “Vi prego, ditemi chi è stato” domandò ai ragazzi davanti a lui alla ricerca del benefattore.

Tutti i Warblers sorridevano, Bas era emozionato e Kirk vedendo quella voglia di ringraziarlo così forte decise di rompere la bolla di tranquillità in cui si trovava per accontentare il ragazzo.

“Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto” parlò, vide gli occhi di Bas puntarsi su di lui e percepì quello stupore che aveva visto anche le volte scorse in cui si rivelava.

Sebastian boccheggiò, Kirk ebbe paura di ricevere qualche insulto e si preparò subito a rispondergli, ma con stupore di tutti Seb sorrise e balbettò un ‘ _grazie_ ’.

Kirk rispose con un sorriso e i ragazzi tornarono a scartare i regali mentre Sebastian stringeva a sé quel libro come una reliquia.

Tre ore dopo quando tutti i regali vennero aperti, si iniziò a preparare la cena.

Kirk cercò di salire velocemente di sopra prima di venire incastrato in qualche lavoro noioso o faticoso, ma la mano di Sebastian lo bloccò sul secondo scalino.

Il ragazzo si voltò osservando gli occhi ancora lucidi e pieni di emozioni di Sebastian.

“Mi sbagliavo su di te” confidò Bas, “ti credevo più... menefreghista. Invece... Grazie.”

“Non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi, ogni anno faccio il Babbo Natale per loro. Molti non hanno mai vissuto un vero Natale in famiglia, con le risate, i giochi e dei regali fatti con amore. Io gli sto ridonando quello che non hanno avuto in passato. Mi piace vederli felici, sono la mia famiglia.”

Sebastian si perse nei ricordi del passato, alzò lo sguardo su Kirk e vide nei suoi occhi una felicità che lui avrebbe solo potuto immaginare nei suoi sogni più belli.

“Stanno diventando anche la mia” ammise con un sorriso triste.

“Lo sono già” precisò Kirk prima di salire le scale e sparire di sopra.

Sebastian restò lì per un paio di minuti contemplando le foto che erano appese ai muri, in ognuna il suo sorriso era finto e quelle pose erano rigide e non naturali, si ricordò le foto che aveva visto sulla bacheca di Thad con i Warblers ricoperti di neve, la felicità che si poteva leggere nei loro occhi.

Si voltò verso l’albero vedendo alcuni ragazzi appendere dei nuovi addobbi fatti a mano, Cameron lo vide e gli fece segno di venire a sistemare gli origami sui rami.

Con un sorriso Bas si avvicinò a loro e si sentì bene a stare vicino ai ragazzi.

Quando finirono la cena, Bas si avvicinò a Thad guardandolo con un sorriso che gli illuminava il volto.

“Bas, sicuro di stare bene? Non è che Flint ti ha dato qualche _polverina magica_ che ti ha fatto diventare euforico?” domandò Thad osservandolo meglio.

“Sono... felice!” ammise Bas prendendo la mano di Thad, la portò alle sue labbra e gli baciò il dorso. “Mi devi ancora dare il tuo regalo.”

Thad sorrise, “Fammi fare una bella doccia e poi te lo darò. Puzzo di frittura di pesce” disse odorandosi il maglione.

Sebastian rise, “Va bene, tanto devo anche darti il mio.”

Lasciò un bacio sulla guancia di Thad e sparì nel ripostiglio vicino al cucina.

Thad si lasciò sfuggire una risata liberatoria, non aveva mai visto Sebastian così felice e sapere che in parte era anche grazie a lui lo rendeva quasi orgoglioso di sé.

Salì in camera chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, si spogliò velocemente lanciando i vestiti sulla sedia vicino al muro e prese un cambio per la notte.

Entrò in bagno socchiudendo la porta, dopo una decina di minuti in cui si trovava sotto al doccia sentì la porta aprirsi e poi il rumore tipico di una serratura che scatta.

Thad pensò che forse Sebastian si stava preparando per entrare anche lui nella doccia, ma quando non lo vide arrivare la  delusione intaccò il suo sorriso.

Si lavò lentamente per fare un dispetto a Sebastian, quando uscì dalla doccia si asciugò lentamente e si vestì quasi a rallentatore, per fare innervosire Bas decise di asciugarsi in capelli frizionandoli con l’asciugamano.

Thad uscì dal bagno con solo la maglietta e i boxer, con l’asciugamano che aveva sulla testa si stava frizionando i capelli ancora umidi dopo la doccia; quando si tolse l’asciugamano dalla faccia vide tutto intorno a lui una luce suffusa provenire dalle due abatjour sui comodini.

Alzò il viso e rimase a bocca aperta per la visione che si presentò ai suoi occhi, rimase con la bocca leggermente aperta mentre ammirava la figura in mezzo al letto.

Sebastian era inginocchiato nel centro preciso del letto –e fino a qui non c’è niente di strano- indossava solo un paio di pantaloni da Babbo Natale con i bordi in pelliccia bianca, ma il particolare che risaltava di più era il nastro di velluto che passava a formare una ‘X’ sul suo petto per poi fermarsi in un grande fiocco rosso sulla spalla destra.

Sebastian si stava mordendo il labbro nervosamente, guardò negli occhi Thad vedendo una luce che lui conosceva molto bene.

Thad si avvicinò al letto per poi salirci sopra arrivando davanti a Bas, passò una mano sul nastro sentendone la morbidezza, toccò il fiocco e poi risalì su per il collo arrivando ad accarezzare la guancia dell’altro.

Sebastian sentì l’altra mano di Thad appoggiarsi al suo fianco facendo dei cerchi con il pollice, si avvicinò alle labbra dell’altro facendole toccare lievemente.

Thad sorrise al tocco, quando Seb si allontanò tornando a fronteggiarlo lui si lanciò sul suo collo lasciando una scia umida fino alla sua mascella dove passò direttamente ad imprigionare le labbra del ragazzo nelle proprie coinvolgendolo in un bacio che era tutto tranne che casto.

Sebastian prese il bordo della maglietta di Thad sollevandolo, il loro bacio venne interrotto solo per permettere all’indumento di volare il più lontano possibile.

Thad spinse Bas a distendersi sul letto, gli intrappolò il labbro tra i suoi denti succhiandolo con avidità, scese con la bocca di nuovo sul collo questa volta scendendo dalla parte del fiocco rosso. Lasciò vari segni rossi nella discesa, ognuno di quelli era stato accompagnato da diversi versi di piacere di Sebastian.

Thad gli baciò il petto passando le mani sotto il nastro e tirando verso di sé sentendo la resistenza della stoffa. Tenendo le mani sul petto scese con il viso a baciare l’ombelico e si dedicò particolarmente a mordere il fianco dove si vedeva l’accenno di una ‘V’ altamente sexy che aveva fatto impazzire il ragazzo fin dal primo momento che l’aveva vista.

Sebastian stava accarezzando la schiena di Thad mentre questo divorava il suo corpo con baci, leccate e morsi, si mosse con il bacino in alto facendo scontrare le due erezioni.

Entrambi gemettero, Bas graffiò la schiena dell’altro e Thad morse con più forza lasciando un segno rosso acceso.

Thad spostò le mani sull’elastico dei pantaloni di Sebastian tirandoli un po’ in basso, notò con piacere che sotto di quelli non indossava niente.

Un sorriso che somigliamo molto ad un ghigno si dipinse sul suo volto, fece scorrere lentamente la stoffa sulla pelle di Sebastian.

La dolce tortura che gli stava infliggendo portò Bas a tremare e a stringere di più le dita sulla schiena di Thad graffiandolo.

“ _Cazzo_ ” imprecò quando finalmente fu liberato dai pantaloni restando completamente nudo sotto Thad fatta eccezione per il nastro sul suo petto.

Thad lanciò i pantaloni dietro di sé, velocemente si liberò anche dei suoi boxer tornando a dare continue attenzioni al corpo di Bas.

Baciò ogni centimetro del suo petto tornando a rivendicare le labbra di Seb.

Le loro lingue che lottavano per la supremazia, ma nessuna riusciva ad avere il controllo.

Sebastian approfittò della ‘pausa’ per accarezzare il corpo di Thad, tracciò i contorni dei suoi muscoli, si dedicò ai capezzoli per poi afferrare la base del sesso dell’altro massaggiandolo lentamente sentendolo indurirsi sotto le sue attenzioni. Una stretta più forte delle altre fece gemere Thad nella sua bocca.

Sebastian tentò di ribaltare le posizioni ma Thad non glielo permise.

“Resta così, per favore” sussurrò Thad nel suo orecchio con un tono lievemente malizioso.

Sebastian lo guardò, gli occhi nocciola di Thad bruciavano di passione e un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Annuì mantenendo il contatto con quegli occhi così magnetici.

Thad lo baciò un’altra volta prima di spostarsi dall’altra parte del letto per prendere il tubetto di lubrificante e un preservativo dal cassetto del comodino.

Quando si voltò vide gli occhi di Sebastian che seguivano ogni suo movimento, il ragazzo allungò le braccia verso Thad. Il ragazzo posò i due oggetti sul letto e si avvicinò per venir inglobato nell’abbraccio di Sebastian che aveva allargato le gambe per permettergli di sistemarsi meglio.

Bas posò un bacio sul collo di Thad assaporando il gusto leggermente salato dello strato di sudore che si era formato sulla sua pelle.

I loro bacini si scontrarono quando Seb strinse di più verso di sé l’altro facendogli vedere le stelle, una scossa percorse la schiena di Thad arrivando al suo cervello ricollegando quei pochi neuroni che erano rimasti attivi.

Si rese conto di quello che gli stava chiedendo Sebastian e ebbe paura di non essere abbastanza bravo per lui.

Thad guardò gli occhi verdi di Bas vedendoli ancora più luminosi e _vivi_ , “Sei sicuro?” domandò con voce incerta.

“Completamente” rispose sorridendo, si sporse verso il ragazzo baciandolo.

Quando il bisogno di ossigeno fu troppo forte i due ragazzi si separarono e Thad si spostò in basso afferrando anche il tubetto lasciato in precedenza sul letto.

Accarezzò delicatamente le cosce di Bas lasciando diversi baci su quella pelle così delicata.

Spremette una noce di lubrificante _alla fragola_ nella mano, lo distribuì sulle dita per riscaldarlo e si avvicinò all’apertura di Sebastian sentendolo sospirare quando fece pressione.

Il primo dito scivolò dentro di lui, Thad sentì il calore di Sebastian avvolgergli il dito e un brivido percorse la sua eccitazione.

Lo mosse lentamente, aveva paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato e di fargli male, ma ogni sua paura venne spazzata via dalle parole di Sebastian.

“T-Thad continua, ci servirà più di un dito per prepararmi al pitone che hai tra le gambe!”

Il ragazzo infilò anche un secondo dito dentro Bas facendo una piccola risata.

“Come riesci a fare certe battute anche in questo stato?” domandò, nel frattempo accarezzava le parenti interne notando come Sebastian piegava la testa all’indietro.

“Sono Sebastian Smythe io non perdo mai il control-”

Sebastian rimase con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta in cerca di aria.

Thad aveva toccato quel punto che aveva completamente mandato fuori di testa Sebastian.

“ _Dicevi?_ ” gli fece il verso imitando anche l’espressione che faceva Bas in quei casi.

“Bastardo” sibilò tra i denti, fece per aggiungere qualcos’altro ma Thad premette forte le dita sulla sua prostata lasciandolo senza fiato.

Velocemente Thad aggiunse anche un terzo dito e mosse le dita, toccò ancora quel punto che faceva azzittire Sebastian e cercò di prepararlo il meglio possibile; dopo tutto non era molto diverso da quando lo faceva da solo pensando che fosse Bas a toccarlo in quel modo.

Ammirò un ultima volta il volto di Sebastian con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra socchiuse.

Allungò una mano per prendere il quadratino argentato, ma Bas fu più veloce di lui.

Si mise seduto e guardò Thad dritto negli occhi, aprì la confezione e srotolo il preservativo sulla lunghezza del ragazzo indugiando qualche secondo in più. Sebastian baciò con passione Thad avvolgendo le sue spalle con le braccia riportandoli distesi sul letto.

Thad guidò la sua eccitazione alla sua apertura, spinse leggermente entrando in Sebastian.

Il suo cervello si annebbiò alla sensazione di calore che lo avvolgeva; resistette alla tentazione di spingersi con forza in lui, voleva godersi ogni secondo di quel contatto.

Sebastian strinse le gambe ai fianchi di Thad avvicinandolo di più, strinse la presa che aveva sulle spalle del ragazzo spingendolo verso di sé.

Thad entrò quasi completamente in Sebastian, il cervello era in black-out totale, l’unica sensazione che riusciva a sentire era quella della calda stretta di Bas e delle labbra del ragazzo che stavano succhiando il suo collo.

Thad afferrò possessivamente i fianchi dell’altro, Sebastian si spinse verso di lui e il ragazzo lo prese come un incoraggiamento ad iniziare a muoversi.

Sebastian non si era mai sentito così bene in vita sua, Thad lo completava e lo faceva sentire _felice_. Nella sua testa c’erano milioni di fuochi d’artificio che iniziarono a scoppiare quando Thad si mosse in lui dando delle spinte lente.

Cercò le labbra di Thad e si impossessò della sua bocca staccandosi solo per il bisogno di aria.

Thad aveva velocizzato il ritmo sentendosi avvampare ad ogni affondo, cercava di trovare quel punto speciale in Sebastian, ma non riusciva indirizzare bene le spinte.

Fortunatamente per Sebastian, una spinta particolarmente forte lo fece gemere a bocca aperta e per reprimere l’urlo forte morse la spalla di Thad.

Il ragazzo cercò di spingere sempre verso quel punto, ogni volta Sebastian mordeva e succhiava il suo collo e la spalla lasciando dei marchi.

Iniziò a ripetere con un mantra ‘di più, lì, ancora, più forte’ direttamente nell’orecchio di Thad con una voce che lo faceva eccitare sempre di più.

Sebastian si spinse contro Thad facendolo distendere sul letto e ritrovandosi sopra di lui, si abbassò a baciare le sue labbra. Si alzò con la forza delle ginocchia e si lasciò cadere impalandosi da solo.

Thad vide nero, delle piccole lucine bianche che volavano davanti ai suoi occhi restituendogli lentamente la vista.

La sensazione e la visione di Sebastian che si alzava e si abbassava violentemente su di lui era una delle cose più eccitanti e bellissime che avesse mai visto.

Dopo molte spinte Thad si accorse che Sebastian stava rallentando il ritmo, la stanchezza si stava facendo sentire e il piacere lo stava annebbiando portandolo con la mente altrove.

Thad fece forza con i gomiti per alzarsi e portarsi in grembo Sebastian, gli afferrò i fianchi e lo aiutò nelle spinte.

I due si baciarono con passione intermediata da dolcezza e quel pizzico d’amore che rendeva tutto più speciale.

Sebastian si spostò a succhiare una parte rimasta ancora immacolata del collo di Thad mentre il ragazzo avvolgeva nella sua mano l’eccitazione dell’altro che era rimasta ignorata per tutto quel tempo. Cercò di massaggiarla con lo stesso ritmo delle spinte provocando un duplice piacere a Sebastian che gettò la testa all’indietro esponendo il suo collo.

Thad gli baciò al gola sentendola vibrare sotto i gemiti continui del ragazzo, spinse Sebastian a tornare disteso sul letto riportando il controllo nelle sue mani.

Thad si spinse in lui riuscendo a mantenere lo stesso ritmo con la mano, ci vollero poche spinte per far inarcare Sebastian e sentirlo gemere più forte venendo sui loro stomaci.

Seb si aggrappò alle spalle di Thad mentre con le ultime spinte anche lui veniva con un gemito roco dentro di lui.

Si accasciò sul petto di Sebastian vendendo avvolto da due braccia, Thad alzò il volto e accarezzò la guancia dell’altro.

I due si guardarono con un misto di dolcezza e quell’amore che stava nascendo tra di loro.

Thad uscì da Bas e si distese al suo fianco passando un braccio sul suo fianco avvicinandolo a sé.

Rimasero così a fissarsi per un tempo interminabile, finché Thad non si alzò –con un mormorio di dissenso da parte dell’altro- per andare a prendere l’asciugamano che aveva lasciato a terra, tornò sul letto e pulì delicatamente sia lui che Sebastian il quale sorrise alle premure del ragazzo.

Si distese vicino a Bas lasciando un bacio a stampo sulle sue labbra.

“Sei stato il regalo di Natale più bello che abbia mai avuto” ammise Thad.

“Modestamente sono il top del top” disse con un sorriso a trentadue denti. “Tu non dovevi darmi il tuo regalo?”

Thad parve risvegliarsi dalla trance in cui si trovava fissando Sebastian, strabuzzò gli occhi sibilando un ‘idiota’ che venne accompagnato da un sopracciglio alzato di Bas. Rotolò sul letto arrivando al suo comodino dove prese la scatolina dorata lasciata lì la sera prima.

Si sedette a gambe incrociate e invitò Bas a fare lo stesso, il ragazzo titubante si mise dritto.

Thad porse la scatolina al ragazzo che la guardò come se fosse davvero fatta d’oro.

“E’-è una stupidaggine, davvero non prenderla sul serio io-”

“E’ bellissima” commentò Sebastian.

Nella scatolina si trovava una collana d’argento con una stella cometa come ciondolo, Sebastian la prese in mano e l’accarezzò con le dita.

Guardava quella collana come un bambino che aveva ricevuto il regalo che desiderava.

Thad osservò meglio il volto di Bas vedendo che i suoi occhi si erano fatti più lucidi e stava combattendo per scoppiare a piangere.

“S-sai” iniziò con la voce rotta dall’emozione, “quando ero piccolo i miei genitori mi regalavano sempre dei giocattoli che non volevo, io... Io gli chiedevo ogni anno un fratellino che mi facesse compagnia o un amico con cui giocare, ma ogni volta sotto l’albero mi trovavo un pacco con un gioco. Ho smesso di credere nei miracoli tantissimo tempo fa, ma tu...”

Si sporse per baciare Thad, il ragazzo sentì anche il sapore salato delle lacrime sulle labbra di Bas.

“Questo è il primo regalo che ricevo che è stato fatto con il cuore, anche se tu dici che è una scemenza, per me è _importante_. Lo è perché sei stato tu a regalarmela.”

Fu il turno di Thad di rischiare di scoppiare a piangere, prese la collana dalle mani tremanti di Sebastian e la legò al suo collo vedendo il contrasto del ciondolo bianco con la pelle arrossata.

Thad alzò il viso per incontrare quello di Sebastian, una nuova luce ad illuminare i loro occhi.

Si lanciarono uno sulle labbra dell’altro tornando distesi, quando l’aria divenne necessaria si staccarono. Bas iniziò a giocare con la collana e Thad lo guardava con aria sognante.

“Bas” lo chiamò.

“Mmh” ripose il ragazzo alzando di scatto il volto.

“Ti prometto che ogni Natale che mi permetterai di passare con te lo renderò speciale.”

Sul volto di Sebastian su dipinse un sorriso che illuminò la stanza.

”Grazie” sussurrò avvicinandosi per lasciare un bacio a stampo.

Si accoccolò sul petto di Thad che si era disteso sulla schiena tracciando dei ghirigori immaginari sulla sua pelle unendo i segni lasciati dalla sua bocca.

“Il nostro primo Natale” parlò Sebastian in bilico tra il sonno e la veglia.

“Il primo di molti” concluse Thad accarezzando la testa di Bas.

I due si addormentarono abbracciati, con un sorriso sulle labbra e con la promessa di restare uniti.

 

Dopo tutto quella mandria di matti era la sua famiglia e –non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura- Sebastian gli voleva bene.

Tentati omicidi a parte.

Per la prima volta gli avevano regalato un Natale diverso e _vero_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ed anche questa avventura è finita.  
> Spero che quest'ultimo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che abbia in qualche modo soddisfatto le vostre aspettative.  
> Ho fatto diventare Sebastian un po' OOC, ma con tutto quel lovelove di cui è stato ricoperto sarebbe stato strano se fosse rimasto il ragazzo di prima.  
> Questa cosa, come innamorarsi, ti cambiano la vita e quella di Bas è stata stravolta!
> 
> Il regalo di Thad è stata un catenina ù__ù  
> Kirk è il Babbo Natale segreto dei Warblers :3 e voi non ve lo sareste mai immaginato, vero?  
> Sono consapevole di aver scritto cique pagine intere di smut, ma _damnit_ ci voleva!
> 
> Grazie mille a tutti quelli che hanno letto, a quelli che hanno commentato, quindi un bacione va a **Diana924**..  
>  Grazie agli ideatori della Warblers Week perchè mi hanno donato un mese pieno di scleri, sorrisi e sopratutto pieno di Warblers! In questo periodo in cui scrivevo le varie shot ho imparto molto da questi pazzi, ho conosciuto personaggi che prima non avevo mai notato e che ora sono diventati i miei cucciolotti (Kirk ad esempio e poi i Niff :3).
> 
> Questa è la prima long che concludo sul fanom di Glee e :') sono emozionata...  
> Ho pianto, sorriso, riso fino a farmi dolere lo stomaco, ho scritto di notte con una torcia in mano e a scuola con la paura che la prof mi scoprisse e mi sputtanasse davanti a tutti, ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta.
> 
> Vorrei dirvi milioni di cose ma non riesco a trovare le parole giuste :'')  
> Quindi un ultimo GRAZIE di cuore a tutti voi e vi auguro di passare un'estate bellissima.
> 
> Un bacione,
> 
> Echy;


End file.
